Le Passé blanc, saison 1
by Kanjiro
Summary: Deux ans avant la naissance de Naruto, au cours de la Troisième Guerre Mondiale Secrète, Hyûga Kanjiro, héritier de la Sôke, s'apprête à découvrir le monde d'un shinobi adulte, un monde de responsabilités et de guerre.
1. Merde, mes chaussures !

**Titre :** Le Passé blanc, saison 1 - Le Village sous la neige**  
Auteur :** Kanjiro**  
Base :** Naruto**  
Genre :** Pas de genre défini. Si je devrais en donner un, ce serait chronique d'un personnage.**  
Disclaimer :** Certes, Kishi est en train de faire descendre son manga en flammes, mais ce n'est que mon avis, et ça n'empêche que c'est lui qui l'a créé. Et cette fic a beau être en majorité OC, il n'en reste pas moins que c'est à Masashi Kishimoto qu'appartiennent le manga et tous ses personnages.  
**Notes :** Comme expliqué dans mon profil, cette fic est en fait la première saison/tome/partie du Passé blanc, fic très longue que j'ai donc préféré scinder. Cette première partie raconte les premiers pas du personnage principal dans le monde des ninjas : contact avec le reste de son équipe, premières missions mineures, doutes et espoirs quant à son avenir...Le tout est essentiellement introspectif, et pas très mouvementé : Kanjiro ne quittera pas le village avant la deuxième saison.

Et par ailleurs, il s'agit de ma toute première fic, et elle n'a jamais été réécrite ou quoi que ce soit. Si ça vous incite à l'indulgence, tant mieux. Sinon, tant pis, j'ose penser que ça reste quelque chose de valable.

**Chapitre 1 - "Merde, mes chaussures !"**

C'était assez léger finalement… en tout cas plus léger que Kanjiro ne le pensait lorsqu'il avait vu les bandeaux alignés sur la table. L'examen aussi l'avait surpris : c'était plus facile qu'il ne le croyait. Il était maintenant genin, ninja à part entière ; pourtant, rien dans l'expression du jeune Hyûga ne traduisait une quelconque différence avec les autres jours : son visage aux traits fins mais assez peu remarquables présentait comme seules particularités des cernes sous ses yeux de nacre, qui étaient à moitié voilés par ses paupières.

Ce descendant de l'illustre lignée avait constamment l'air endormi et fatigué. Un ample pantalon noir délavé lui tombait sur les sandales, si long qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait se prendre les pieds dedans ; il portait une veste de style chinois couleur craie et un t-shirt d'un noir d'encre. Le bandeau à motif de feuille de Konoha ceignait son front, sur lequel tombait des mèches noires : au bout de l'une d'elle, particulièrement longue, pendait un court pinceau à calligraphie ; enfin, sur le dos de sa main droite était l'idéogramme de la foudre. C'était sans aucun doute l'énergumène le plus étrange de sa promotion.

Kanjiro était arrivé en retard à l'examen : il avait passé la nuit à s'entraîner avec son Kagemusha. Son ombre protectrice avait sans doute été le meilleur des professeurs : c'était grâce à lui que l'examen s'était avéré facile. Les querelles entre familles ne s'étaient pas mises entre eux : le sceau des bunke n'avait pas empêché Kanjiro de voir son garde du corps comme un maître. Les apparences ne sont que futilités : elles peuvent être utiles, mais elles ne sont que figures de papier face à l'acier de la vérité. Kanjiro était lui aussi bien placé pour le savoir : sous ses airs de feignasse, il était l'un des meilleurs élèves de la classe, lorsque l'heure des examens venaient. Il était l'un des seuls à apprécier ces moments où il pouvait s'exercer à l'école. Le reste était si ennuyeux…mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'écouter : un bon shinobi tire une leçon de toute expérience. Kanjiro s'en fichait que les autres le considèrent comme un loser : le moment venu, il leur montrerait.

Alors qu'il levait les yeux, ayant entendu des pas dans le couloir menant à l'amphithéâtre, il se dit que ce moment était peut-être venu, pour une personne du moins. Involontairement, le jeune Hyûga serra les dents : cette fille avait le don de l'énerver. Elle portait la traditionnelle veste à col haut de son clan et un short juste assez long…Uchiha Setsuko…la meilleure de l'année, c'était elle : Kanjiro n'était pas du genre à se voiler la face. Activer son Sharingan sur les bancs de l'Académie n'était pas donné à tout le monde, et elle le savait… et elle ne se privait pas pour le faire remarquer… et pour se faire remarquer, donc. Tout chez elle était fait pour attirer l'attention : on aurait dit qu'elle était née dans ce but. Après tout, les Uchiha sont l'élite…

A cette pensée, Kanjiro sentit le sang pulser dans ses tempes, et affluer vers ses orbites… C'était peut-être à cause d'elle qu'il s'était fixé ce but : elle était le premier échantillon des Uchiha qu'il ait vu, et elle avait fait son effet ; même à 9 ans, elle était déjà remarquable. Le jeune Hyûga arracha son regard d'elle et le redirigea vers ses pieds, en prenant soin de paraître aussi apathique que possible. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réagisse lorsqu'elle verrait son front, mais elle ne laissait échapper qu'un reniflement méprisant, alors qu'elle levait les yeux. Kanjiro pensa alors qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber, mais il vit la lueur dans son regard : il brûlait. Mais de quoi ? En tous cas, elle n'était pas aussi désintéressée qu'elle voulait le faire paraître : on ne trompe pas les yeux d'un Hyûga, pensa fièrement Kanjiro. Il décida de passer à l'action malgré tout.

Alors qu'ils passaient au même niveau, Kanjiro eut un instant d'hésitation lorsqu'il la vit marcher la tête haute et lui le regard baissé, il hésita. Elle était si impressionnante…La lumière du soleil passant à travers la fenêtre de la cour soulignait les courbes de son visage. Mais elle ne le regardait pas… Au dernier moment, Kanjiro décala son épaule vers la gauche : Setsuko fit un demi-tour.

Kanjiro ricana intérieurement : elle n'avait qu'à faire attention. Elle réagirait, il le savait : il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne saurait pas se détourner après ça.  
_« Dis donc, l'ahuri ! »_  
Sa voix était énervée, pour sûr !  
_« Gné ? »_, fit-il comme si elle le tirait du sommeil.

Le regard de la jeune Uchiha pétilla, comme si elle allait rire, mais elle se retint lorsqu'elle vit le motif de la feuille au-dessus du visage effectivement ahuri de Kanjiro.  
_« J'ignorais que les examinateurs étaient nuls au point de laisser les étudiants ratés voler les bandeaux… L'examen c'était du gâteau, mais alors là… »_  
Dans les poches de sa veste, Kanjiro serra les poings, mais son visage resta parfaitement bovin.  
_« Faut pas te prendre pour le centre du monde, Setsuko-chan. A force de réussir, tu finiras par ne plus voir ce qu'il y a derrière. »_, lança-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Elle était piquée au vif : un, il avait répondu, deux, il était resté insensible à sa pique, trois, il avait plutôt bien riposté, sans même une attaque directe ! Sans parler du _« chan »_…  
_« Tu devrais changer de ton quand tu parles à un vrai ninja. »_, répliqua-t-elle en gardant son calme.

Un ange passa… et il baillait assez fort. Kanjiro se redressa et pencha la tête sur le côté.  
_« Pour être un vrai ninja, il faut autre chose qu'un bandeau, Setsuko-chan. »_  
_« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »  
« Pourquoi ? Ca te va bien pourtant… »  
« Je ne suis plus une gamine ! »_  
Nouveau bâillement.  
_« Hm hm, je vois ça. »_  
Ses yeux bleus se rétrécirent et elle croisa les bras  
_« Toi, le loser, tu me cherches. »_  
Nouveau bâillement.  
_« Hââârf… Pardon ? J'écoutais pas. »_  
C'en était sans doute trop pour elle. Kanjiro était d'ailleurs surpris qu'elle ait tenu si longtemps avant d'essayer de l'étrangler. Mais malgré sa préparation, elle le surprit légèrement.

Elle décroisa les bras rapidement, et lança deux shurikens après un rapide saut en arrière. Non seulement elle avait réagi en shinobi et pas en gamine susceptible, mais en plus elle l'avait fait sans sommation et en tentant de le surprendre.

Mais Kanjiro était prêt à tout, dès qu'il l'avait vue dans le couloir, il était prêt. Profitant de la distance qu'elle avait mise entre eux pour se ménager une marge de manœuvre, il s'élança en avant, faisant un saut de mains, non sans avoir plissé les paupières à un point surhumain. Avant même de sortir les mains de ses poches, il avait senti le chakra envahir ses tempes et communiquer sa force à ses yeux, qui étaient maintenant contractés comme s'ils étaient dotés de muscles. La précision inhumaine de son regard lui permit d'apprécier la trajectoire des shurikens : il lança ses pieds en avant et les shurikens vinrent se planter dans le caoutchouc de ses sandales.

Usant de son élan, il couvrit la distance qui les séparait, profitant de la surprise déclenchée par son étrange parade pour porter une attaque directe. Mais Setsuko ne se laissa pas avoir et roula sur le côté, profitant de ce que Kanjiro attaquait depuis le haut pour faciliter son esquive. Le jeune Hyûga atterrit sur la pointe de ses pieds, prenant bien soin de ne pas enfoncer davantage les shurikens dans ses sandales. Ses amples vêtements retombèrent alors que la force de son élan s'évanouissait.

Bien que regardant à l'opposé de son adversaire, Kanjiro vit son adversaire accroupie pousser sur ses jambes pour attaquer son dos. Son esquive était impressionnante, vu qu'elle avait calculé le mouvement à son avantage, mais attaquer un Byakugan dans le dos est digne d'un écervelé !

Usant de son entraînement, il se suréleva sur sa jambe gauche et lança son pied droit vers elle. Setsuko fut forcée de stopper brusquement son élan, et Kanjiro profita de l'ouverture pour rétablir son équilibre en posant sa main gauche sur le sol et en ramenant sa jambe droite sous lui.

Il détendit ses jambes et s'éleva en portant un coup ascendant de la paume vers le menton de la jeune Uchiha. Sans surprise, elle bloqua cette attaque assez basique ; mais elle avait reculé de quelques centimètres, ce qui était largement suffisant : Kanjiro profita de l'espace laissé pour attaque sans se remettre en garde. Un tour rapide sur lui-même et son pied droit (accompagné par le shuriken de la sandale !) forma un arc vers le visage de Setsuko. Kanjiro se retint de penser « Et voilà ! ».

Et il fit bien. La silhouette de la jeune fille devint floue lorsqu'elle évita le coup en tournant sur elle-même, accompagnant le mouvement de la jambe de Kanjiro, tout en descendant. La suite était facile à deviner : elle allait balayer la jambe gauche, ce qui était d'autant plus facile qu'il était obligé de se tenir sur la pointe des pieds, à cause de ces satanés shurikens.

Kanjiro ne prit pas le temps d'hésiter, mais il eut le temps de ne pas faire n'importe quoi ; l'esquive la plus évidente était de faire une roue rapide vers le côté de la frappe : cela lui permettrait d'éviter le coup avec sûreté. Mais Kanjiro s'y connaissait suffisamment en Taijutsu pour penser au coup suivant, même avec si peu de temps : elle savait quelle était l'évidence, et en profiterait à coup sûr pour l'attaquer alors qu'il faisait la roue, en position de vulnérabilité : son mouvement tournant était idéal pour les enchaînements.

Il fit donc la roue, mais dans l'autre sens : n'importe quel professeur de l'Académie lui aurait dit à quel point un tel geste était imprudent ; il risquait en effet de perdre l'équilibre s'il ne parvenait pas à briser l'élan de Setsuko. Mais Kanjiro n'avait pas envie de s'échapper.

Et son pari paya : alors qu'il mettait toutes ses ressources en jeu, son pied heurta celui de son adversaire et Setsuko, brutalement stoppée dans son élan, vit son pied être soulevé. La position d'équilibre précaire d'une attaque tournoyante joua contre elle : elle se retrouva sur les fesses. Quant à Kanjiro, il termina peu artistiquement sa roue : cette manœuvre lui avait demandé de puiser dans ses réserves.

Il y eut un instant de flottement alors que le troisième échange se terminait. Kanjiro était sincèrement admiratif : sa dernière attaque était admirable, et il ne s'en était sorti qu'au prix d'un effort qui l'handicapait pour le reste. Elle avait converti l'échec de sa première attaque au shuriken en avantage indéniable et avait attaqué en conséquence. Non contente de cela, elle avait en plus réussi à le mettre dans une position où l'esquive le désavantageait. Elle méritait sa réputation : le visage de Kanjiro était marqué de respect.

Pour sa part, Setsuko était passablement surprise : comment Kanjiro pouvait-il être aussi fort ? Ce n'était pas étonnant : le jeune Hyûga passait son temps à dormir et à bailler en classe, alors comment aurait-il pu atteindre le niveau du prodige de l'année ?

Kanjiro sourit sincèrement : le voir en action était assez inhabituel ; ce n'était plus la feignasse du dernier rang, mais un ninja calme et concentré, assez impressionnant somme toute dans ses vêtements amples et avec son Byakugan qui regardait la jeune Uchiha avec une intensité presque gênante. Setsuko vit alors le motif sur son t-shirt : l'éventail de son clan barré d'une croix blanche. Kanjiro se retourna alors, assis et sembla s'occuper de ses sandales.

_« Comment c'est possible ? » _  
Setsuko avait perdu sa verve et semblait assez perdue elle-même. Kanjiro était parfaitement calme, mais il savait qu'il était en mauvaise position : il devait en finir rapidement, pour éviter qu'elle profite de son avance. Même si, perturbée comme elle l'était, elle n'allait sûrement pas y penser tout de suite.

Le jeune Hyûga ne se sentit pas de la frapper par surprise ; il voulut même tenter de lui donner un coup de fouet.  
_« Utilise-le. »  
« Quoi ? »_  
_« Si tu veux gagner, utilise-le. », dit Kanjiro en se retournant et en montrant ses yeux qui étaient redevenus normaux.  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de mon Sharingan contre un looser. »  
« T'as pas l'air en position de fanfaronner. »_

Setsuko laissa sa tête retomber. Puis elle la releva, et son regard avait changé.  
_« Si tu crois pouvoir surpasser mon clan, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'aux sandales, feignasse. »_  
Sa voix était froide et déterminée, mais pourtant Kanjiro sentit un élan de respect : elle avait compris en si peu de temps…

Elle tournoya soudain sur elle-même et brisa une vitre avec un shuriken. Continuant de tourner sur elle-même, elle entra dans la cour avec un saut vrillé. Se relevant, elle lança son défi.  
_«Allez, finissons-en…loser. »_  
Finalement, elle n'était devenue agréable qu'un moment…Quelle chieuse, pensa Kanjiro en se levant. Il avait repris son air bovin.

Il se contenta de se servir de la porte, bien conscient d'être moins spectaculaire. Mais il savait aussi à quel point elle se sentait ridicule : un petit point, mais c'était toujours ça de pris. Elle était bien trop fière.

Il évalua rapidement les possibilités de s'en sortir avec une victoire rapide… La garce avait bien choisi le terrain : dans la cour, elle avait plus d'espace. Elle voulait l'obliger à venir au corps à corps, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait une longueur d'avance en termes de réserves d'énergie. Par un accord tacite, ils savaient chacun qu'ils n'utiliseraient pas de techniques : ça se trancherait simplement…. Elle avait bien choisi le terrain, mais pas sa position.

Kanjiro avait en main les deux shurikens qui étaient précédemment sur ses sandales. Il prit un instant pour viser, et les lança. Les deux étoiles d'acier étaient l'une au dessus de l'autre ; Setsuko sembla évaluer la situation et se rendit compte : elle avait un mur à sa droite ! Esquiver à gauche semblait le seul moyen, et Kanjiro se tenait prêt à l'accueillir là-bas.

Mais la panique dura peu de temps : avec un reniflement de mépris, elle se précipita vers les shurikens, en une manœuvre à la limite du suicide. Elle se jeta en avant et parvint à passer entre les shurikens ! Le jeune Hyûga était véritablement abasourdi : là aussi, aucune faille. En effet, avant de se réceptionner, Setsuko avait eu le temps de lui lancer un kunai.

Celui-ci lui se planta dans sa cuisse : apparemment, le dernier mouvement l'avait sonné. Il tomba à genoux, et son adversaire prit à peine le temps de se  
réceptionner : elle s'élança en avant, les deux poings joints en un marteau fait pour assommer.

Kanjiro lui-même ne savait pas si le kunai l'avait atteint parce qu'il était abasourdi par l'éclatante manœuvre ou parce qu'il l'avait permis. Toujours est-il qu'il délogea la lame de sa cuisse rapidement ; il avait très peu de temps avant de finir inconscient.

Il mit toutes ses forces dans ce qu'il espérait être le dernier coup du combat. Se projetant en arrière, il brandit ses deux bras en l'air. Ses mains passèrent entre les bras de Setsuko, il se retourna et fit passer le kunai contre la gorge de son adversaire et sa main contre son visage ; usant de son élan, il la projeta à terre avec un rugissement rauque et la suivit tout en surveillant ses jambes. Le combat était fini.

Kanjiro suait à grosses gouttes et respirait lourdement. Setsuko avait les yeux fermés, semblant attendre le coup final. Mais Kanjiro ne bougeait pas, et la regardait plus intensément que jamais, alors qu'il se tenait au dessus d'elle. Ils n'avait jamais été aussi proches et aussi éloignés.

Le jeune Hyûga était épuisé et son estomac était noué, alors que son cœur palpitait à un rythme fou : c'était son premier vrai combat, et la victoire avait toujours été excitante, mais il y avait autre chose. Autre chose que le simple fait de la tenir à sa merci.

Elle attendait toujours, l'acier froid pressant sa gorge.

Il retira le kunai, mais sa main gauche était toujours sur son visage. Il crut alors que plus jamais il ne pourrait retrouver un visage tranquille tant ce moment était tendu.

Il savait bien quelle serait sa réaction alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, et il retira délicatement son autre main, puis se leva et marcha vers la sortie de la cour.

Elle se leva, furieuse. Une pensée traversa son esprit : son visage tranquille était bien plus agréable.  
_« Tu me paieras ça, Kanjiro ! Je le jure sur l'honneur de mon clan, tu me revaudras cette défaite ! »_

Il eut un sourire, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage : il croyait qu'elle ne le connaissait que de réputation. De là à penser qu'elle savait son nom…  
_« Lorsque tu étais à moi, tu étais bien moins pénible… »_, dit-il d'une voix calme, presque douce.

Cela ne fit que l'énerver davantage. Après tout, c'était mieux comme ça… Mieux valait attendre et s'entraîner avant de réessayer… L'une ou l'autre chose. Il s'était précipité aujourd'hui, la prochaine fois il prendrait son temps et agirait vite et bien. Comme un vrai ninja.

Il se dirigea vers la porte du village, dans le parc, où Keitaro, son kagemusha et sensei, l'attendait : il fallait encore s'entraîner avant la réunion pour former les équipes.

Mais sur le chemin, il sentit quelque chose de bizarre en marchant. S'asseyant sur le bord de la route, il retira sa sandale droite et s'écria en voyant le trou béant :_  
« Merde, mes chaussures ! »_

_To be continued..._


	2. Merde, mon ombre

**Titre :** Le Passé blanc, saison 1 - Le Village sous la neige**  
Auteur :** Kanjiro**  
Base :** Naruto**  
Genre :** Pas de genre défini. Si je devrais en donner un, ce serait chronique d'un personnage.**  
Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre sont à moi, c'est normal puisque je les ai inventés. Mais le manga Naruto, et les personnages qui y figurent, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (Dieu ait pitié de sa carrière).

**Chapitre 02 - Merde mon ombre…**

…Il se dirigea vers la porte du village, dans le parc, où Keitaro, son kagemusha et sensei, l'attendait : il fallait encore s'entraîner avant la réunion pour former les équipes. Mais sur le chemin, il sentit quelque chose de bizarre en marchant. S'asseyant sur le bord de la route, il retira sa sandale droite et s'écria en voyant le trou béant :

_« Merde, mes chaussures ! »_

Kanjiro se figea, surpris par quelque chose…

_« Faudrait que j'arrête de m'agiter comme ça… »_

Remédiant à ce surplus d'activité, il se laissa tomber en arrière, et resta 10 bonnes minutes allongé, à regarder le ciel, avant de remarquer un détail assez gênant.

_« C'est froid la neige… »_

Une partie de lui-même fut rassurée au plus haut point en s'entendant parler de cette voix aussi apathique qu'une limace tétraplégique sous bêtabloquants. Mais la majeure partie de lui-même était ennuyée à 20 : en effet, il avait d'autres choses en tête à ce moment, bien que pas grand monde dans le village n'aurait pu le deviner. Il se rassit, oubliant de grelotter de façon convaincante, et regarda ses manches impassiblement :

_« Et maintenant je suis tout mouillé… »_

Il resta un instant à regarder dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées, se préoccupant des 80 restants…Konoha était en guerre depuis des années, mais cet hiver ne s'annonçait pas si agité : cela faisait des lustres que le village n'avait pas connu d'attaque directe.

Kanjiro soupira de toutes ses forces, ce qui fit fuir les quelques oiseaux réfugiés dans les branches…et fit tomber plus de neige sur ses vêtements : tout ça était tellement ennuyeux… A l'approche de l'examen, il s'était dit que le champ de bataille serait une bonne occasion de s'améliorer, mais d'après Sandaime-sama, la guerre touchait à sa fin… Et Setsuko qui avait déjà un Sharingan…quelle chieuse…il ferait bien de se secouer les puces s'il voulait tenir le rythme…et il n'avait que deux semaines avant la formation des équipes.

Kanjiro se leva rapidement, et avança au milieu de la route. Il fit un pas à droite, vers le village, puis un petit bond à gauche vers la porte. Ses pieds s'activèrent, bougeant de manière désordonnée, de plus en plus rapidement. Bientôt, le jeune Hyûga entamait une gigue endiablée et passablement ridicule.

Mais au milieu de toute cette agitation, son visage restait vide de toute émotion… à part d'un ennui profond. Kanjiro fronça très légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit clairement compte que ni son cerveau ni ses muscles n'étaient actifs. Il poussa un gros soupir et dit, sans détacher de ses pieds ses yeux blasés :

_« Tu fais chier… »_

Son regard remonta le long de son ombre, bien trop nette et sombre pour ce soleil d'hiver, jusqu'à une solide paire de jambes qui s'activaient à l'identique des siennes.

_« Merde, mon ombre… »_

Une voix grave et légèrement sarcastique lui fit remarquer :

_« Je t'avais dit que je te ferais danser si on l'avait tous les deux ! »_

_« Tu te crois malin, hein… »_

L'ombre qui s'était attachée à la sienne revint à son propriétaire, et le dos de Kanjiro se voûta de nouveau, revenant à la normale. Il leva les yeux vers son facétieux vis-à-vis et haussa les sourcils. Nara Honshû…pénible mais sympa ; s'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle ce type ne semblait pas taillé, c'était bien pour la danse ; dépassant Kanjiro d'une bonne tête, Honshû, à 12 ans, semblait en avoir 16 ; le plus baraqué de la promotion, tout dans son apparence criait à tous : « Fuyez, c'est une grosse brute ! » Ce n'était pas tant ses habits, pantalon noir, maillot de corps épais et veste de jean (assez ringard en fait), mais plutôt ses coudières et genouillères, ses bras nus en plein hiver, ses biceps et le bâton qui ne le quittait jamais…

Mais personne ne fuyait devant lui, pour la simple bonne raison qu'il arborait en permanence un sourire cordial ; Kanjiro, lui, voyait surtout ses yeux de rapace, la position de ses jambes et la légère tension qui se dégageait de son chakra : il avait déjà réfléchi à plusieurs reprises à une méthode pour surprendre Honshû, mais celui-ci était sans cesse sur le qui-vive, prêt à en découdre avec le premier écureuil qui traversait sa route, sans pour autant être agressif.

S'en prendre à un ninja aussi polyvalent et coriace est bien trop pénible. C'est aussi pour cette raison que Kanjiro se retint de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'avoir forcé à bouger.

_« Alors tu l'as vraiment eu ? »_ demanda Honshû.

_« T'es bigleux ou quoi ? »,_ dit Kanjiro avec une lassitude infinie en tapotant son front.

Sans répondre, Honshû leva le bras, présentant son bandeau, preuve que lui aussi avait réussi son examen.

_« Le seul problème, c'est que je sais pas où le mettre… »_

_« Je crois que le bandeau non plus ne sait plus où se mettre… »_

Kanjiro aurait pu parler de l'apocalypse imminente qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'air plus concerné. Il tenta malgré tout de faire entendre quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rire, mais ça ressemblait sans doute plus à un soupir à l'envers…Honshû avait pris un air consterné.

_« Tu devrais arrêter d'essayer d'être drôle : tu vas te ruiner la santé. »_

_« Bof… »_ Kanjiro n'aurait pu résumer mieux son état d'esprit.

Mais son sens de l'observation se fichait pas mal de son état d'esprit.

_« Qu'est-ce que t'as aux bras ? »_ dit-il quand il vit les multiples bleus sur les bras de Honshû.

_« Oh ça ? »_ dit le Nara comme s'il parlait de l'état de ses chaussures. _« C'est rien, je suis tombé sur quelqu'un d'énervé. »_ Kanjiro eut un pressentiment. _« Quelqu'un qu'on avait suffisamment énervé pour qu'elle se défoule sur le premier venu. »_ Kanjiro eut un gros pressentiment. _« Et quelqu'un qui ne te portait pas vraiment dans son cœur. »_ Et Kanjiro eut un drôle de sentiment, qu'il préféra faire taire.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »,_ demanda Kanjiro. Il connaissait suffisamment l'intelligence d'Honshû : ils savaient tous les deux de qui ils parlaient.

_« Ben en fait, comme vous passiez l'un après l'autre, je lui ai demandé comment tu t'en étais tiré. Elle s'est jetée sur moi, j'ai encaissé. Puis elle m'a dit de te dire d'arrêter de t'occuper de son Sharingan. »_

Haussement d'épaule des deux côtés. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire à se dire au sujet de Setsuko, pour la simple bonne raison que tous deux en pensaient la même chose : quelle chieuse…

Honshû fronça les sourcils.

_« Tiens à propos. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle avait développé son Sharingan ? »_ Regard bovin. _« Est-ce que je l'ai déjà sous-entendu ? »_ Regard bovin, avec un très léger haussement d'un sourcil. _« Alors pourquoi tu t'es mis à le penser et à en parler, merde ? »_ Regard bovin. _« C'est pas parce que son fan-club en parle que c'est vrai : selon mes sources elle l'a pas ! »_

Kanjiro sourit d'un bon millimètre.

_« Cool… »_

Si Honshû en était sûr, alors c'était vrai : personne ne se renseignait mieux que lui dans toute la classe.

_« D'où tu le sais ? »_

_« C'était de toi à moi… mais si tu veux la source…et comme je suis un vrai ninja, avec comme emploi à plein temps la collecte d'info… »_

Kanjiro mit 5 minutes à remarquer qu'il tendait sa main, ouverte.

_« Fais voir la couleur. »_

_« Bof, après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire… »_

Honshû changea rapidement de sujet : il connaissait Kanjiro, et s'il s'énervait, il valait mieux ne pas être à portée de doigt. Parce qu'avec lui un doigt suffisait.

_« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle soit si énervée ? »_

Kanjiro s'accorda un moment de fierté.

_« Bof, trois fois rien… je l'ai juste mise à terre avec le kunai sur la gorge… »_

Un ange passa…et il bâillait assez fortement. Honshû avait l'air pour le moins surpris, et très amusé.

_« T'es un malade, mon vieux… »_

_« Ouep. »_

Honshû et Kanjiro s'étaient connus, logiquement, en cours. Setsuko venait, comme à son habitude, de se faire remarquer : 8 shurikens dans le poteau après 3 mois d'entraînement, il fallait le faire…et bien sûr elle l'avait fait. Kanjiro avait déjà décidé de la surpasser coûte que coûte, et il était déterminé à lui rabattre le caquet. Il avait donc cherché le meilleur moyen de se faire remarquer… et se battre avec la grande brute du dernier rang lui semblait une bonne idée. Le combat avait été assez bref : le Kage Mane et l'allonge supérieure de Honshû s'étaient révélés une bonne combinaison contre Kanjiro et son mètre 50.

Malgré cela, Honshû et Kanjiro s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu… enfin 15 minutes après, lorsque le jeune Nara et son grand sourire sont venus demander poliment à Kanjiro le pourquoi de son défi aussi stupide qu'une tentative de voler le chapeau de l'Hokage. Après la réponse, il s'était avéré que les deux compères partageaient ce sentiment rarissime dans leur classe : l'antipathie envers la si populaire Setsuko. Honshû ne voulait pas vaincre les Uchiha, c'était juste qu'il n'appréciait pas les frimeurs.

Cela faisait 2 ans qu'ils étaient amis, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu à s'en plaindre : entre les renseignements de Honshû et la relative sécurité apportée par sa carrure, et la tranquillité et l'absence de discours qu'occasionnait la soporifique présence de Kanjiro, ils avaient tout pour se plaire. Tous ces souvenirs amenaient inévitablement une question :

_« Tu penses que tu seras dans quelle équipe ? »_ Honshû n'était pas soucieux pour un sou, mais il ne l'était pas souvent.

_« Bof…Pas d'importance, du moment que je tombe pas sur… »_

Kanjiro, les dents serrées, marmonna un nom indistinct. Pourtant, Honshû comprit immédiatement.

_« C'est triste, on doit bien être les seuls à n'en avoir rien à foutre d'elle…on est tout seuls »,_ dit-il d'une voix très faussement triste (très).

N'importe qui d'autre que Kanjiro qui se serait trouvé dans la même situation aurait été gêné, sous pression, voire aurait craqué et tout dit : ce qu'il pensait de Setsuko ne se résumait désormais plus à _« Quelle chieuse… »,_ même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait. En tout cas, il en était sûr, il ne pensait pas comme les ahuris de son fan-club.

Mais Kanjiro ne changea pas d'un pouce.

_« Mouais »_ tenta-t-il sans succès d'articuler.

Honshû sourit plus largement ; Kanjiro et sa capacité à ne pas réussir à articuler correctement des choses comme _« Bof »_ le faisaient toujours sourire.

_« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant les deux semaines qui restent ? »_

_« Gné ? »_

_« Tu sais bien, banane : il reste deux semaines avant la formation des équipes et le début des missions. »_

_« Ah. »_

Décidément le trafic angélique était très développé aujourd'hui.

_« Et j'aimerais savoir ce que tu comptes faire pendant les deux semaines en question. »_ articula Honshû comme s'il parlait à un abruti : lui-même avait parfois du mal à faire la différence, malgré ce qu'il savait de Kanjiro.

L'abruti en question tendit la main, ouverte, et ne se fatigua pas à parler. Honshû fit une moue amusée.

_« Bof, après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire… », _imita-t-il.

Kanjiro se tourna vers l'entrée du parc qui bordait le mur et fit un signe de la main.

_« A plus… »_

Honshû mit les mains dans ses poches et se redirigea vers le centre-ville.

_« Ouais, salut. »_

Lorsque la silhouette d'Honshû eut disparu, Kanjiro sauta nonchalamment le muret et marcha tranquillement entre les arbres. En chemin, il continua de réfléchir : son soudain et étrange intérêt pour Setsuko ne devait pas l'empêcher de poursuivre son but et de s'améliorer. De toute façon, elle ne songerait même pas à regarder sérieusement quelqu'un en dessous de son niveau. Kanjiro secoua la tête : il pensait vraiment à des conneries ces temps-ci… Ca irait sans doute mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais en approchant de la maison perdue dans les bois (enfin dans le parc) ou on entendait très bien au moins une personne faire du bruit, il se dit que la bonne nuit de sommeil était compromise.

_« Je vois que Keitaro-sensei est làAAÏEE ! »_

Le larsen venait de lui démolir près de la moitié du tympan, pour sûr. Se concentrant pour rester à peu près impassible, Kanjiro s'assit sur l'estrade, retira ses sandales abîmées, les déposa à côté d'une autre paire plus grande et rentra dans la maison. Bien sûr la salle de séjour était vide, et les sons discordants provenaient de l'étage. Délaissant les braises dans le foyer et la bouilloire fumante, il monta l'escalier, en grimaçant toutes les 2 secondes. Une fois arrivé à l'étage, il ouvra la première porte à gauche d'un coup de pied.

A l'intérieur, un bazar assez consternant s'offrit à ses yeux blancs : vêtements, parchemins shinobis, feuilles de partitions, shurikens et autres jonchaient le sol. Sur le lit, un homme d'une trentaine d'années était assis, une guitare électrique sur les genoux. Un instant, Kanjiro prit le temps d'observer le jeu des doigts sur les cordes et les frets de l'instrument ; il se rendit rapidement compte qu'on pouvait entendre deux guitares, et que, bien souvent, la main gauche du musicien pressait une corde différente de celle que sa droite pinçait. Kanjiro fit affluer le chakra à ses tempes, plissa les yeux, et vit que du chakra parcourrait les cordes. Il sourit  
légèrement : Keitaro-sensei avait vraiment de drôles de manières de pratiquer le jûken…

Le musicien leva les yeux : ample pantalon noir et t-shirt frappé de la flamme des Hyûga, barbe mal rasée et cheveux assez sales, seul ses yeux de nacre et le sceau de couleur aigue marine sur son front le désignait clairement comme un membre de l'ancienne et illustre lignée. Il leva les yeux vers le front de Kanjiro.

_« Eh ben félicitations, gamin… »_ dit-il d'une voix grave et paternelle.

_« Bof, c'était pas grand-chose. »_

_« Ce soir je t'emmène dans un resto pour fêter ça. »_

_« Ca me changera de ta cuisine. Et où on va ? »_

_« Je sais pas…y a une échoppe qui a ouvert, on dit qu'elle est plutôt bien…j'me rappelle plus du nom…Ichi-truc. »_

_« Eh ben va pour Ichi-truc. Ah au fait… »_

_« Quoi ? »_

Kanjiro haussa les sourcils.

_« Ok ok, je vais couper l'ampli… »_

_« Ben voilà. »_

Keitaro regarda sa montre.

_« Il se fait 18h : je termine ça et on y va ? Tu dois être crevé après l'entraînement de la nuit dernière : tu ferais mieux de te coucher tôt ce soir. »_

_« Bof…ok. »_

Kanjiro sortit de la pièce et passa dans la chambre de l'autre côté du couloir, sans réagir au petit rire qu'il entendit par-dessus son épaule.

_« Au fait, Kanjiro, j'ai entendu par ton sensei de l'Académie que Uchiha Setsuko avait eu les meilleurs résultats… »_

_« Oh arrête ça, si tu crois que je le sais pas déjà…Quelle chieuse, avec son fan-club… »_

_« …et que tu arrivais juste derrière. Joli travail, gamin. »_

Kanjiro sourit sincèrement, mais ne se retourna pas, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il soupira de fatigue et s'assit au bureau, après avoir jeté sa veste sur le lit. Le petit flacon d'encre qu'il portait en collier tinta contre le bois du bureau lorsqu'il se pencha pour s'installer sur le fauteuil.

Il déposa le flacon et enleva rapidement le fude (_petit pinceau de calligraphie)_ qui pendait au bout de sa mèche. Sortant un rouleau de son fourre-tout, il l'étala sur le bureau et se prépara à écrire, se concentrant sur les plis et imperfections du papier, détaillant dans son esprit les subtiles courbes du kanji qu'il désirait tracer. Il prit une grande inspiration, mais au moment de poser le pinceau sur le papier, un son discordant fit dévier son poignet, traçant un gribouillis confus. Kanjiro soupira bruyamment, suffisamment pour faire son effet.

_« Quoi ? »_ fit la voix de Keitaro.

_« Ecoute : pas besoin de resto ce soir, du moment que tu arrêtes de jouer… » _

_« Bon d'accord… Et est-ce que je peux jouer un peu de clavier, Kanjiro-sama ? »_

_« Pas si tu m'appelles comme ça. »_

Keitaro était le seul à pouvoir entendre Kanjiro parler sincèrement : son élève avait adopté un ton exaspéré, suppliant et ironique à la fois. Kanjiro faisait plus que supporter le clavier : Keitaro en tirait des notes douces et apaisantes.

_« Bon et tu vas faire quoi de ta soirée, gamin ? »_

_« Devine… »_

_« N'en jette plus, tu vas te coucher. »_

_« Bingo… »_ dit Kanjiro, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait.

Keitaro se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha du lit et, avec délicatesse, tira la veste sur laquelle Kanjiro était maintenant couché. Le coton était trempé, mais la flamme des Hyûga était toujours intacte. Keitaro rit doucement. Il resta quelques instants à observer son élève dormir. Cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'il était devenu le Kagemusha de ce petit prodige dans lequel le clan plaçait tant d'espoirs. Il avait déjà perdu un protégé par le passé, et il était bien décidé à réussir avec celui-ci. Il ébouriffa doucement la chevelure du jeune homme.

_« Tu travailles trop gamin…dors bien, t'en auras besoin pour ce qui va suivre. »_

_To be continued..._


	3. Par un froid matin d'hiver

**Titre :** Le Passé blanc, saison 1 - Le Village sous la neige**  
Auteur :** Kanjiro**  
Base :** Naruto**  
Genre :** Pas de genre défini. Si je devrais en donner un, ce serait chronique d'un personnage.**  
Disclaimer :** Cette fois, il y a peut-être quelques personnages issus du manga. Mais qu'importe, rendons à Masashi Kishimoto ce qui appartient à lui-même, à savoir le manga Naruto et tous ses personnages.

**Chapitre 03 - Par un froid matin d'hiver...**

Lorsque Kanjiro ouvrit enfin ses yeux de nacre, la première chose qu'il vit fut l'orbe doré du soleil s'élever paresseusement au-dessus des frondaisons de Konoha. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis se demanda s'il n'allait pas se recoucher : il n'y voyait qu'à moitié, pour cause de paupières pesant 2 tonnes chacune, sa bouche était pâteuse et ses muscles tenaient plus de la guimauve que des câbles d'acier. Mais plus que tout, il croyait se rappeler qu'aujourd'hui, il allait devoir se soumettre à une obligation particulièrement pénible…Rien que le fait d'y penser le fit bâiller à nouveau

_« Kanjiro, descends ! »_ fit la voix grave de Keitaro à travers le plancher.

Pendant une seconde, Kanjiro se demanda comment Keitaro-sensei pouvait savoir qu'il était réveillé…puis il se dit qu'il était vraiment à côté de ses pompes…pour oublier que son maître avait les mêmes yeux que lui.

_« Ouais, ouais, j'arrive… »_

L'odeur subtile du thé parvint à le motiver très légèrement, assez du moins pour qu'il traîne les pieds jusqu'au rez de chaussée.

Il s'attendait à voir Keitaro en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, dans ses habits de trois jours, mal rasé et mal coiffé. Mais dans la salle de séjour se tenait un homme très différent de Keitaro-sensei : ses cheveux soyeux attachés en une longue queue de cheval, le visage parfaitement imberbe, vêtu d'un yukata noir, Hyûga Keitaro, Kagemusha et membre de la Sôke, se tenait droit devant lui. Son front, comme d'habitude, laissait apparaître la marque de sa famille, et ses bras étaient ornés de protections d'acier ; celle de son bras droit portait une plaque métallique frappée du symbole de Konoha.

C'était bien ce qu'il craignait…Kanjiro fit la moue et demanda :

_« Tout de suite ? »_

_« Non, vous avez le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner et une douche. »_

_« Eh ben j'suis presque rassuré… »_

Le ton de Keitaro avait radicalement changé : c'était une conversation de maître à serviteur. Ce n'était pas étonnant : vu à quel point ils étaient tatillons, autant s'y réhabituer tout de suite.

Kanjiro se fit presque violence pour s'agenouiller convenablement devant le plateau et pour articuler :

_« Itadakimasu… »_

Il prit son temps pour mâcher et avaler le riz et le poisson, sans se presser, en veillant bien à tenir les baguettes et à manger correctement…l'ennui profond qui s'empara de lui lui fit repenser à son clan…

Curieusement, bien qu'il se soit juré de dépasser les Uchiha pour honorer son clan, beaucoup de choses lui déplaisaient dans ce qu'il souhaitait honorer, que ce soit la rigidité, l'hypocrisie ou la séparation des deux familles : le clan Hyûga était le plus ancien, le plus illustre et le plus aristocratique du village, et était sans doute le seul qui s'attache tant à ces vieilles traditions. Tous les autres, que ce soit les Akimichi, les Nara, les Yamanaka ou même les Uchiha, pourtant très anciens, avaient adopté les usages de leur époque et s'étaient tournés vers l'avenir, alors que les Hyûga donnaient encore l'impression de vivre au Moyen-Âge… Kanjiro n'avait jamais compris cet attachement aux anciennes coutumes, et même si son clan le soutenait et le considérait comme un élément prometteur, il savait qu'il ne le faisait qu'à moitié ; lui aussi, comme beaucoup de jeunes du clan, vivait dans l'espoir de s'émanciper : chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans le domaine familial, il avait l'impression de renier tout ce qu'il était. Peut-être était-ce son sang qui l'avait habitué aux faux-semblants et à la comédie qu'il jouait au reste du monde…. Le riz prit soudain un goût amer dans sa bouche, aussi amer que les pensées qu'il ruminait.

Il arrêta là son repas et remonta les escaliers avec lassitude. Il se dirigea vers le fond du couloir et poussa la porte de la salle de bain. Mais son regard s'arrêta sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui au-delà de la fenêtre : les trois visages de pierre… Kanjiro savait quels héros étaient les Hokage, mais il se demanda tout de même : comment avaient-ils pu accepter l'existence d'une telle famille ? Konoha honorait les valeurs de franchise, d'amitié et de sacrifice de soi : comment un clan tel que les Hyûga, une famille hypocrite, hautaine et attachée à ses privilèges, pouvait-il être honoré comme le clan le plus illustre du village ?…

Mensonge…hypocrisie…malgré tout, Kanjiro ne pouvait comprendre, refusait de comprendre.

La douche presque brûlante le requinqua un peu ; il retourna dans sa chambre, une serviette ceignant ses reins, et se prépara. Lorsqu'il descendit les marches à nouveau, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, à l'exception de la mèche au bout de laquelle pendait son fude ; il était vêtu du yukata noir et blanc du clan et arborait le bandeau de Konoha sur son front. Ses traits, bien que toujours las et fatigués, s'étaient légèrement durcis, et ses yeux blancs n'exprimaient aucun sentiment. Pendant un instant, le regard de Keitaro se chargea de tristesse et de nostalgie ; ses traits reprirent bien vite le froid sérieux caractéristique des membres du clan.

_« Allons-y. »_ dit-il avant de chausser ses sandales et de franchir le seuil, rapidement suivi par son maître.

Il avait sans doute neigé pendant la nuit : malgré le soleil resplendissant, Konoha était plongé dans une torpeur hivernale, sous une chape immaculée de neige fraîche. La matinée n'était pas très avancée et peu de gens avaient quitté leurs maisons : la vie semblait s'être réfugiée dans les salles chaudes et accueillantes des foyers et des échoppes. Kanjiro et Keitaro ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour regretter leur devoir. Les deux Hyûga parcourrant les rues blanches offraient un spectacle  
étrange : ils semblaient irréels dans leurs habits irréprochables, marchant sur l'épaisse couche de neige comme s'ils ne pesaient rien, leurs pieds nimbés d'une faible aura bleutée. Un simple citoyen sortant à ce moment aurait pu croire que deux esprits hivernaux arpentaient silencieusement le village, se remémorant et rappelant à Konoha de lointains souvenirs d'un temps oublié des hommes où le monde était encore jeune et sauvage. Le silence parfait dans lequel ils progressaient ajoutait au mystère de leur présence.

Il atteignirent leur destination quelque dix minutes après leur départ ; la demeure ancestrale des Hyûga était à l'écart du reste du village, hors du centre-ville, mais n'en contrastait pas moins avec les environs : ce grand domaine, tout comme le quartier Uchiha, abritait la majorité du clan. Derrière le mur d'enceinte s'étendaient jardins, maisons et cours, tous recouvertes par le blanc manteau de l'hiver. Keitaro et Kanjiro franchirent le modeste portail côte à côte et arpentèrent les rues du domaine jusqu'à la place centrale, ornée de la flamme des Hyûga.

Devant eux, le santuaire de Tôshi attendait, coiffé de neige, comme un vieillard patient. Ils franchirent le seuil de pierre, s'inclinèrent devant l'autel et se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion. En passant dans le cloître, ils virent le jardin de méditation, lui aussi vêtu de sa parure hivernale : Kanjiro s'arrêta un instant. La neige avait formé d'étranges architectures sur les flancs accidentés des rochers, et des tapis immaculés entre les lignes du gravier. Mais ce qui attirait son attention plus que tout était les arbres : le froid avait déposé sur leurs branches nues des sculptures transparentes de glace ; le givre s'était fait ornement, comme pour remplacer les fleurs que le froid avait chassé : Kanjiro resta un moment en admiration devant l'art de la nature. Des fleurs figées et froides, d'une beauté étrange et nostalgique….mais leurs couleurs avaient disparu, avec le reste de la vie. L'hiver allait bien à cette demeure…

_« Pressons-nous, Kanjiro-sama. »_ fit doucement la voix de Keitaro.

Le jeune Hyûga se détourna du merveilleux spectacle de l'hiver et suivi son Kagemusha jusqu'à une cloison de papier. La main de Keitaro l'écarta, et elle révéla l'assemblée. Tous les acteurs majeurs du clan étaient agenouillées, aussi hiératiques que les statues qui veillaient sur le parvis du temple. Au centre, Kûsai, chef du clan ; l'encadrant, Hiashi et Hizashi, ses fils jumeaux ; à la gauche du patriarche, les membres de la Sôke, dont Hiashi, portant tous le yukata et le catogan traditionnel du clan : rien n'indiquait leur appartenance à Konoha. A sa droite, les membres de la Bunke, dont Hizashi, leur marque cachée par leur bandeau ninja. Pour Kanjiro et Keitaro, c'était à droite, du bon côté, qu'était la Sôke : toujours privilégier les yeux du monde, pas les siens propres…

Maître et ombre s'agenouillèrent et leur front toucha le parquet froid alors qu'ils témoignaient leur respect à l'assemblée. Ils se redressèrent, et le regard de Kûsai se durcit légèrement lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le front nu de Keitaro de la Bunke et le front voilé par le bandeau de Kanjiro de la Sôke. Les deux eurent un léger  
sourire : sans même y faire attention ils défiaient déjà la tradition… Keitaro prit la parole :

_« Kanjiro-sama est maintenant genin ; il a fait honneur à notre clan par son talent. »_

_« J'ai cependant appris que les Uchiha t'avaient surpassé, Kanjiro-kun. »_

La voix de Kûsai était incisive et son regard était probablement inquisiteur : Kanjiro ne pouvait le savoir, baissant les yeux en signe de respect.

_« Le clan compte beaucoup sur toi et sur ton talent ; une voie prometteuse s'ouvre devant toi, sur laquelle tu auras l'occasion de faire la fierté de ta famille et de ton père. »_

Kanjiro et Keitaro plissèrent les yeux à l'unisson : ce sujet devait être abordé de toute façon, mais le patriarche y était venu bien vite.

_« Keitaro. Ne te blâme pas trop pour la mort de Meiji, mais applique-toi à porter Kanjiro-kun aussi loin que tu le peux. »_

_« Il sera d'ici deux semaines placé sous la garde d'un jônin, et probablement un autre que moi. »_

_« Oui ; nous avons souhaité que Kanjiro-kun progresse dans les mêmes conditions que les autres shinobis : le clan se doit d'affirmer sa force. Et Konoha pourra s'enorgueillir de compter dans ses rangs un Hyûga de premier ordre. » _

Kanjiro fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il considérait ces paroles : le clan, comme d'habitude, se démarquait des autres. Une lutte de prestige avait lieu entre eux et les Uchiha, mais les Hyûga s'isolaient du reste du village. Kanjiro réfléchit à ce qui le poussait en avant : pourquoi vouloir dépasser les Uchiha ? C'était certes la volonté de son clan, mais était-ce la vraie raison ? Pourquoi ? Pour le clan ? Pour lui-même ? Ou pour elle ?

La voix de Kûsai le tira de ses pensées.

_« Kanjiro-kun ; la mort de ton père a été un coup terrible pour le clan : aujourd'hui, c'est ton oncle Hiashi qui est destiné à prendre ma succession ; mais tu restes de sang noble, et il est bien possible que tu hérites de cette place lorsque Hiashi devra à son tour choisir un successeur. Tu représentes l'avenir du clan, beaucoup pèse donc sur tes épaules : tu dois te montrer digne de notre lignée. »_

Kanjiro releva la tête et regarda Kûsai droit dans les yeux.

_« Je vous promets que le clan n'aura pas à rougir de ma conduite : je ferai honneur aux Hyûga. C'est là le but de mon existence. »_

Le patriarche parut satisfait de cette réponse.

_« Keitaro ; il reste deux semaines avant la formation des équipes : je compte sur toi pour les mettre à profit. »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Félicitations pour ta promotion, Kanjiro-kun. »_

Kanjiro ne répondit pas : l'ambiance glaciale de la réunion et les regards posés sur lui le mettaient mal à l'aise.

_« La séance est levée. Vous pouvez disposer. »_

Lorsque Keitaro et Kanjiro sortirent du temple, le domaine avait gagné en animation : les membres du clan avaient pour la plupart commencé leur journée. Alors qu'ils retournaient vers le portail, Kanjiro remarqua une tête rousse au beau milieu de tous ces cheveux noirs. Il sourit et se dirigea vers cet élément si atypique. Sur les marches d'entrée de la salle d'entraînement était assise une jeune femme en yukata noir, portant le bandeau de Konoha : ses longs cheveux roux la désignaient clairement comme une étrangère au clan, mais ses yeux de nacre ne laissaient planer aucun doute quant à son héritage. A ses côtés se tenait un Hyûga bien plus commun, du même âge que la jeune fille, à savoir la vingtaine, qui portait lui aussi le bandeau.

Kanjiro arriva à leur niveau et les salua de sa voix redevenue fatiguée.

_« Yô, Mayumi-san, Saitô-san. »_

Les trois Byakugan se croisèrent et leurs possesseurs sourirent. Le jeune homme salua Kanjiro.

_« Ohayô, Kanjiro-kun. »_

_« Ohayô. »_ fit la jeune femme.

Kanjiro remarqua un sac à dos aux pieds de Mayumi. Il comprit presque tout de suite de quoi il retournait.

_« Alors ça y est, tu t'en vas ? »_

_« Oui. Maintenant que je suis chuunin, Hokage-sama me renvoie dans mon village pour en prendre soin. »_

_« T'y arriveras, surveiller une frontière à toi toute seule ? »_

_« Oh ce n'est qu'un petit village ; et puis je suis grande maintenant ! Qui sait, je vais peut-être même trouver à me marier… »_

Kanjiro sourit : Mayumi avait toujours été pleine de vie. Elle n'avait pas remarqué le sourire gêné de Saitô : cela faisait près de 10 ans qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble, et il n'avait jamais osé l'inviter à sortir…

_« Et toi Saitô-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu es un chuunin ? »_

_« Oh, eh bien je pense bien m'engager dans l'équipe médicale : Tsunade-sama m'a dit qu'elle m'y aiderait. »_

Saitô était un autre talent du clan : un des rares Hyûga s'engageant dans la voie du ninja médical.

Un ange passa alors que tous trois réalisaient que leurs voies respectives les séparaient pour longtemps.

Du coin de l'œil, Kanjiro vit Keitaro lui faire un signe de la main.

_« Ben bonne continuation, vous deux. »_

_« A toi aussi Kanjiro-kun. » _dit Saitô

_« Oui, et bonne nuit… »_ fit Mayumi, riant doucement en voyant Kanjiro bailler largement.

Kanjiro s'éloigna en les saluant de la main, et pensa à eux sur le chemin du retour.

Byakugan no Mayumi n'était pas du clan Hyûga : elle avait développé un Byakugan presque par hasard, par une coïncidence génétique…Kanjiro n'avait jamais compris les explications alambiquées que Saitô lui martelait pour clarifier l'incroyable exception qu'était Mayumi. Elle avait été découverte dans un village frontalier, et avait été ramenée ; le clan l'avait intégrée à la Bunke et l'avait entraînée pendant 10 ans, pour en faire un agent frontalier : elle retournait maintenant dans son village pour surveiller et assister les ninjas franchissant la frontière dans un sens et dans l'autre. Etant totalement étrangère au clan, elle avait tout de suite plu à Kanjiro : joviale et franche, elle plaisantait souvent et n'avait pas son pareil pour remonter le moral. Ils s'étaient connus il y a 3 ans, peu de temps après la mort du père de Kanjiro : la jeune fille, déjà âgée de 17 ans à l'époque, avait été un grand réconfort pour Kanjiro dans le monde toujours un peu froid des Hyûga. Elle était chuunin depuis des années mais s'était débrouillée pour rester le plus longtemps possible : même maintenant qu'elle devait partir, elle ne perdait pas sa jovialité. Kanjiro sentait qu'il allait regretter cette sorte de grande sœur…

Hyûga Saitô était un membre de la Bunke très intelligent et talentueux ; mais malgré son grade de chuunin, il restait quelqu'un d'assez timide, et n'osait pas encore intégrer l'équipe médicale, estimant qu'il devait encore s'améliorer. Ayant étudié hors des limites du clan, Saitô était quelqu'un d'assez atypique, spontané et donc sympathique aux yeux de Kanjiro ; très compétent, poli et cordial, il n'hésitait jamais à offrir son aide. Camarade de toujours de Mayumi, il semblait plutôt bien digérer le départ de son amie.

Alors qu'ils revenaient au parc et à la cabane de Keitaro, Kanjiro remarqua l'air soucieux de son sensei, et repensa à cette journée.

Cela faisait maintenant 4 ans… il n'était pas encore entré à l'Académie que son père, Hyûga Meiji, héritier de la Sôke, mourrait en mission à l'étranger ; son Kagemusha, Hyûga Keitaro, n'avait pu l'accompagner dans cette mission en solitaire. Quelques mois plus tard, sa mère mourrait de chagrin ; Keitaro avait mis un point d'honneur à réparer sa faute en élevant leur fils : le clan avait perdu son héritier et il avait perdu un ami proche. Kanjiro avait toujours vécu avec son deuil, et s'était attaché à honorer le clan comme son père l'aurait fait ; mais aujourd'hui il se demandait si le clan valait la peine d'être honoré. Kûsai avait évoqué sa succession à la tête du clan…Peut-être pouvait-il changer sa famille…Mais maintenant, sa vie prenait d'autres tournants et d'autres voies que celle de son clan, et il ne pouvait ignorer Setsuko plus longtemps.

Puis il trouva un semblant de réponse : il ne pouvait changer le clan sans en devenir le chef. Pour ce faire, il devait s'en montrer digne ; et quelle meilleure manière d'honorer son clan que de le faire s'élever au dessus de ses rivaux de toujours ? Finalement, la réponse restait la même : il fallait progresser et trouver la force de faire face à son destin, sans trahir ce qu'il était. Et il ne pouvait renier son sang…

Ce soir-là, Kanjiro se coucha l'esprit tranquille : peu importe le problème, on ne trouvait la solution qu'en avançant…

_To be continued..._


	4. Une flamme s'éveille

**Titre :** Le Passé blanc, saison 1 - Le Village sous la neige**  
Auteur :** Kanjiro**  
Base :** Naruto**  
Genre :** Pas de genre défini. Si je devrais en donner un, ce serait chronique d'un personnage.**  
Disclaimer :** Eh oui, les choses n'ont pas changé, le manga Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapitre 04 - Une flamme s'éveille**

La gorge de Kanjiro se détendit alors que le liquide chaud et amer y coulait : le thé n'avait pas bon goût et n'avait sans doute aucune valeur culinaire, mais c'était un liquide aussi précieux que l'eau. Le jeune Hyûga laissa l'infusion entrer en lui et délasser son corps ; fermant les yeux, il suivit le flux de thé se confondre avec celui du sang et de la vie, parvenant peu à peu à percevoir sereinement son corps exister, seulement vivre, sans que ses muscles lui obéissent ou que ses pensées  
s'activent : tout comme son corps, son esprit se détendit et se contenta d'exister, un avec la simple activité de sa chair.

Bien que le voile de ses paupières masquait à ses yeux le spectacle du monde, il vit ; quelque chose d'autre avait remplacé ses yeux et lui permettait maintenant de voir et de savoir. Kanjiro ne s'efforça pas et ne tenta pas ; la méditation était maintenant suffisamment avancée pour lui permettre d'éviter de regarder. Il n'y avait pas de concentration, pas de précision. Il n'y avait que la vue, tout comme il n'y avait que la vie. Il vit la vie affluer continuellement à ses tempes pour assister sa vue ; il vit le massif roc qui soutenait son corps assis en tailleur ; il vit la clairière, la rivière, la cascade et les arbres ; il vit le bol de thé qui était posé sur la pierre grise ; il vit tout cela, mais n'entendit pas, ne sentit pas, ne ressentit pas.

Puis, il regarda. Il admira la finition du bol, ses imperfections, son grain, les nuances de couleur, les rayons du soleil jouant sur sa surface. Puis il tenta. Il tenta de saisir les volutes du thé encore chaud qui s'échappaient de leur prison d'argile. Puis il ressentit. Il tendit ses mains et prit le bol, pour sentir sur sa peau toutes les nuances que son héritage avait perçues.

Mais il vit à temps. Et il ressentit ses muscles agir d'eux-mêmes, son poing se serrer comme s'il savait le rythme, et il sentit l'acier froid du kunai sur sa paume. Et il vit. Il vit la pointe acérée à quelques centimètres du bol, et il vit les feuilles écartées pour laisser sortir leur occupant. Mais plus que tout, il vit la forme floue dirigée vers son épaule droite.

En un instant, son corps et son esprit s'activèrent, et, sachant à moitié ce qu'il faisait, il déplia ses jambes et fit pivoter son buste vers la droite, contractant ses bras, et lançant le kunai suivi du thé vers son assaillant. Ses paupières se relevèrent et le monde put voir les lacs de nacre de ses yeux, troublés par les spectres de ses iris incomplets. Le Byakugan vit le kunai être dévié d'un geste de la main, et le thé brûlant éclabousser un bras.

L'héritier de la Sôke retomba accroupi sur l'herbe et se redressa, pour adopter la posture séculaire du poing souple. Son adversaire se redressa et descendit nonchalamment du rocher. Il adressa à Kanjiro un coup d'œil et lui dit d'une voix goguenarde :

-_Eh l'artiste ! Ta hanche gauche est trop haute._

Kanjiro poussa un gros soupir.

-_Eh merdeuh…_

-_Eh ouais, p'tit génie, j'aurais qu'à attaquer sur le bon angle pour que tu te casses la gueule. Tout seul, comme un grand._

-_Eh, n'en rajoute pas, tu veux ?_

Keitaro éclata de rire et se rapprocha à pas tranquilles.

-_Enfin, à part ça, ton idée d'utiliser le thé comme diversion était pas mal._

-_J'ai pas pu avoir tes yeux._

-_Kanjiro…Tu sais bien que le but n'est pas de me vaincre, mais de me donner du mal._

-_Arrête, mon motivomètre va péter l'échelle._

Keitaro sourit doucement et ébouriffa les cheveux de son disciple.

-_Kanjiro, tu viens à peine de devenir genin : c'est pas parce que le clan « place de grands espoirs en toi » qu'il faut t'emballer et brûler les étapes. Crois-moi, j'en ai entraîné d'autres, et je sais que progresser n'est jamais facile._

-_Eh ben y a pas un moment à perdre alors…qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite ?_

-_On va d'abord essayez d'analyser ce qu'on vient de faire._

-_Eh, on a pas la journée !_

-_Non, on a deux semaines. Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ?_

-_Ok, ok…_

Kanjiro poussa un nouveau soupir.

Cela faisait déjà 5 jours qu'ils avaient quitté Konoha pour s'entraîner dans les forêts du Pays du Feu. Il restait un peu moins de 10 jours avant la réunion pour la formation des équipes, et Kanjiro n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir progressé. Mais il savait pertinemment que son sensei avait raison : il ne servait à rien de se précipiter.

-_…c'est pour ça que les Hyûga utilisent fréquemment des techniques de méditation pour affûter leurs sens avant une bataille_, conclut Keitaro.

Kanjiro exprima bruyamment et largement sa fatigue. Il fut rapidement interrompu.

-_Oh, la flemme, tu m'écoutes ?_

-_Gné ? Keuah ? _

Keitaro s'apprêta à lui passer un savon, mais se contenta de secouer la tête.

-_Bon, laisse tomber, allons manger…_

Kanjiro, surpris, se précipita à la suite de son sensei en protestant.

-_Eh non attends ! Répète moi ce que tu viens de dire !_

-_T'avais qu'à écouter au lieu d'être fatigué, l'artiste…_

-_Oh, t'es pas coopératif…_

-_Bon, d'accord… Alors, quel intérêt a la méditation à ton avis ?_

-_A priori, ça permet d'être détendu…_

-_L'état méditatif permet de porter une attention bien plus claire à l'environnement, après un passage par un état de semi conscience. Combine ça avec le Byakugan activé complètement, tu obtiens un examen quasi parfait de l'environnement. La méditation est souvent utilisée par le clan, en combinaison avec le Byakugan, pour entraîner à la manipulation du chakra et à la vigilance constante. Les plus doués peuvent maintenir le Byakugan actif pendant des jours : ils sont impossibles à surprendre, ils voient tout à plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde._

Kanjiro était pensif, comme s'il saisissait tous les tenants et aboutissants de cet exercice, apercevant toutes les voies qu'il ouvrait.

-_L'activation des trois pouvoirs du Byakugan simultanément, hein…_

-_Pour l'instant, c'est un exercice difficile pour toi, mais tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé : belle initiative d'avoir recours au thé pour faciliter ta méditation. _

Le jeune genin venait de découvrir ce qui avait valu aux Hyûga le surnom de « clan divin » : l'œil omniscient. Le Byakugan, une fois son pouvoir complètement déployé, permettait de tout embrasser de son regard réputé infaillible. Il avait bien vu à quel point cette sensation était extraordinaire, et n'avait aucun mal à concevoir que pour des non-initiés, un tel pouvoir pouvait être comparé à l'illumination : l'accession à un niveau de conscience supérieure… Rien que le pouvoir de vigilance était inconcevable aux yeux du commun des mortels : comment l'esprit humain pouvait-il voir si différemment ? Seuls les Hyûga étaient capables de voir au-delà de cette limite et de contempler le monde de cette façon. Il commençait à comprendre la nature du Kekkei Genkai : une force venue des temps anciens, qui faisait des descendants de ces lignées des êtres uniques parmi les mortels… Autrefois, les gens du peuple voyaient les shinobis comme des démons vivant dans les ombres et manipulant des forces surnaturelles, et maintes légendes étaient tissées autour d'eux ; et même parmi les ninjas, les grands clans étaient des légendes. Kanjiro commençait à peine à appréhender l'infini des possibilités qu'apportait un tel pouvoir, et sut qu'il lui restait beaucoup de chemin à parcourir.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, leur repas était achevé, et ils sortaient de la tente dressée 5 jours auparavant dans la clairière. Keitaro se dirigea de son pas tranquille vers la rivière, et franchit sans hésiter la berge pour laisser son chakra le soutenir sur la fragile surface de l'élément liquide. Ses pas ne troublaient presque pas l'eau. Kanjiro s'arrêta : il ne manipulait pas encore assez bien son chakra pour être aussi confiant.

-_Et maintenant ?_

Keitaro eut un petit sourire en coin.

-_Double entraînement, gamin._

_­_-_Laisse-moi deviner…manipulation et…_

Il plissa les yeux et vit le chakra de Keitaro concentré dans ses mains et ses tempes.

-_…jûken ?_

-_Bingo._

Kanjiro se détendit et ses yeux ainsi que ses traits revinrent à la normale. Il enleva ses sandales, joignit les mains et forma le sceau de la Chèvre. Se concentrant sur ce que ses pieds ressentait, il s'efforça de leur faire ressentir la fraîcheur et le frémissement de l'eau ; peu à peu, toutes les sensations revinrent : le bruit entre tous relaxant du ressac, la douce fraîcheur des rivières, l'odeur de la pluie…Il sentait presque les battements de son cœur se synchroniser avec le bruit de la cascade. La poussière à ses pieds s'éleva en un petit tourbillon ; il avança un pied, l'approcha de la surface de l'eau, sentit le contact de la rivière…et fit un pas. Puis un autre. L'eau lui arrivait aux chevilles, et Kanjiro ne regrettait pas ses sandales. Tout en s'efforçant de ne pas rompre la concentration, il marcha jusqu'au centre de la rivière ; ses yeux se contractèrent à un point inhumain, et il commença à se concentrer sur le keirakukei de Keitaro. Faire deux choses en même temps était plutôt ardu, et il savait pertinemment que ça ne faisait que commencer.

Keitaro se contenta de battre des paupières : son Byakugan s'activa en un instant et le jônin se posta droit sur ses jambes.

-_108._

Kanjiro réagit en un instant et bondit le bras en avant vers Keitaro, qui s'accroupit rapidement. Le jeune Hyûga jura entre ses dents et s'efforça de raccourcir son saut. Lorsqu'il se réceptionna sur la surface de la rivière, il se rendit compte que le majeur de Keitaro était déjà au niveau de son nombril.

-_Pas assez rapide, et trop direct : je t'ai dit d'attaquer le 108, pas de te presser pour le faire._

-_Si tu crois que c'est facile ! Je suis obligé de sacrifier une partie de ma concentration pour ne pas couler !_

-_Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était facile. Tu n'es pas ici pour te détendre…7._

Kanjiro pivota sur son pied et tenta de balayer Keitaro, qui esquiva par un bond en arrière. Ramenant son pied sous lui, le genin s'élança et détendit son bras en direction du nez de son maître, qui bloqua le coup sans problème…Kanjiro sourit légèrement, et, se saisissant du bras, le tira avec lui dans sa chute. Il interposa son index entre l'épaule de Keitaro et la sienne, et son doigt se posa sur la clavicule.

-_Touché !_

Keitaro sourit.

-_Coulé !_

Kanjiro tomba dans l'eau et vit son maître se réceptionner tranquillement à la surface, avant de s'accroupir et de tendre le bras pour remonter son élève. Kanjiro se focalisa sur le bruit de la cascade et prit appui sur l'eau pour se relever. Grâce à sa concentration, sa frustration diminua…un peu. Keitaro le mit sur ses pieds.

-_Joli mouvement, mais c'est pas la peine de sacrifier un bon équilibre pour un seul tenketsu._

-_Ouais, ça va…_

Maître et élève firent la moue à l'unisson. Kanjiro bâilla légèrement.

-_Bon, et maintenant quoi, sensei ?_

-_Je pense qu'on va attendre un peu pour les tenketsus._

-_Je pense, oui._

-_Bon…alors, il se fait…14 heures. On va faire un peu de combat libre, puis passer au ninjutsu._

-_Et le genjutsu ?_

-_Ca je le garde pour plus tard : c'est pas mon fort, donc ça me prendra plus de temps._

-_Heu…_

-_Quoi ?_

-_On peut faire ça sur la terre ferme ?_

-_D'accord, l'artiste_, fit Keitaro, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils remontèrent sur la berge, et se mirent à 5 mètres l'un de l'autre.

-_Jyûken ?_

-_Non, on est pas là pour se blesser._

­-_Shuriken et kunai ?_

-_Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu. Rien d'autre._

-_Oui chef._

Kanjiro s'ébroua pour se débarrasser de l'eau et s'étira. Keitaro fit jouer ses articulations dont les craquement résonnèrent dans la clairière. Le jeune genin se détendit complètement et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son visage avait perdu sa lassitude. Keitaro fronça les sourcils.

-_Allez._

Il bondit vers Keitaro à une vitesse folle, si vite que sa silhouette sembla devenir floue. Le jônin plissa les yeux et se contenta de sourire. Le Bunshin lui passa au travers sans laisser de traces.

-_Arrête de jouer, et amène-toi._

-_T'attaquer en face sans rien ? Pas question, sensei._

Kanjiro était posté dans l'ombre des arbres, les mains jointes et les yeux fermés. Ses traits étaient marqués par la concentration. Keitaro se précipita vers lui.

Kanjiro ne le voyait plus. Il ne voyait plus que ses mains, et son esprit ne pensait plus qu'à elle et à ce qu'elles formaient.

Uma (Cheval).

Le souffle puissant du vent emplit ses pensées, et il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

Tora (Tigre).

Le rugissement ardent de fougue résonna dans son âme, et son chakra se chargea d'agressivité.

Tori (Coq).

Le rêve des cieux et du vol qu'ils recelaient se communiqua à tout son corps, et il sentit ses muscles se détendre et son corps devenir plus léger.

Nyu (Lièvre).

La course et l'agilité furent son esprit pendant quelques secondes, et son corps sut que la vitesse serait sa nouvelle vie, l'espace d'un instant.

Mi (Serpent).

La spirale intérieure du keirakukei fut évidente, et tous les signes s'unirent, au plus profond de sa vie.

La flamme bleue du chakra jaillit de son ventre et serpenta sur son corps. Pendant une seconde, Keitaro ne distingua plus qu'un miroitement d'énergie floue, comme un mirage. La voix de Kanjiro s'éleva entre les frondaisons.

**Ninpô ! Hayasa no Jutsu !** (Ninpô ! Technique de Rapidité !)

Kanjiro disparut, et Keitaro sentit quelque chose frapper son tendon d'Achille. Il tomba à genoux, et le pied de Kanjiro sembla surgir de l'air devant son visage, environné d'énergie. Il rencontra un bras protégé par une plaque de métal, et la cheville fut agrippée ; Keitaro fit un tour sur lui-même et projeta Kanjiro vers le tronc d'un arbre.

Le jeune Hyûga se réceptionna et prit appui sur le bois ; il se propulsa vers son maître et fit un tour sur lui-même. Sa jambe s'abattit, telle un marteau, pour être de nouveau bloquée par la protection en métal. Il sauta, retomba et roula sur le côté pour esquiver le coup de pied qui menaçait sa jambe. Faisant un saut de main, il réitéra l'attaque qu'il avait déjà tentée contre Setsuko. Il perdit Keitaro de vue pendant une seconde, et sut que c'était une seconde de trop.

La jambe de Keitaro s'arrêta en plein assaut. Au lieu de heurter le dos de Kanjiro, elle n'avait fait que déplacer de l'air. Une silhouette bleutée atterrit sur la jambe tendue droite, et son poing fonça à tout vitesse vers le visage du jônin, qui la bloqua à temps des deux mains. Mais le deuxième poing de Kanjiro était toujours disponible, et il heurta violemment la poitrine de Keitaro…qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée pour laisser la place à une masse de feuilles.

Kanjiro sentit l'énergie de son jutsu se dissiper : à son niveau, maintenir la circulation du chakra dans tout son corps était loin d'être facile. Il savait qu'il devait rester en mouvement, pour ne pas laisser de faille. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. En fait il ne pouvait plus bouger. La voix de Keitaro parvint à ses oreilles, mais elle ne lui apprenait rien.

**Genjutsu Kanashibari** (Paralysie).

Malgré la raideur qui retenait ses muscles, Kanjiro bâilla. Il semblait bien que rien ne pouvait retenir cette lassitude…

-_Riche idée que j'ai eue de t'enseigner cette technique._

-_Et riche idée que j'ai eu de l'employer…_

-_Mais tu aurais dû mieux te préparer : contre un jônin, il faut que les dispositions de l'attaque soient parfaites._

-_Comme si ça avait changé quelque chose…_

-_Ca aurait changé le fait que je t'ai eu facilement. En pleine mission, il peut arriver que tu doives retenir l'ennemi, même si tu n'as aucune chance de le battre : la préparation est alors très importante, il en va de la vie de tes compagnons et de la réussite de la mission._

Kanjiro réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

­-_Dans cet ordre ?_

Keitaro se redressa, l'air grave.

-_Je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale, Kanjiro : c'est un dilemme qui affecte tous les shinobis. Si tu suis cette voie, tu devras forcément choisir ; mais si tu le peux, débrouille-toi pour ne pas avoir à choisir : le mieux est de réussir ta mission en ramenant tout le monde vivant. Ce genre de choses se décident selon la situation : le moment venu, il faudra réfléchir vite et bien._

Kanjiro savait qu'il n'aurait pas à faire ce choix trop vite : un genin était rarement placé à la tête d'une équipe…Il en vint à se demander qui serait son sensei dans dix jours.

-_Avec qui je serais ?_

-_J'en sais rien…Pas avec moi en tout cas, Kûsai-sama a été clair sur ce point. Ce sont les professeurs de l'Académie qui décident de la répartition des équipes, tu le sais bien…_

La perspective d'être séparé de Keitaro ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

-_Il faut grandir, Kanjiro. Je ne serais pas toujours là, et tu ne pourras pas toujours compter sur moi. Le temps viendra où nous ne serons plus maître et élève, et où tu seras plus fort que moi._

-_Ca me prendra du temps…j'espère._

-_Ne te sous-estime pas ; il ne faut pas que tu laisses tes émotions te ralentir. Si tu veux que le clan soit fier de toi, il ne faut pas t'arrêter. Ce serait me décevoir aussi._

Un ange passa…Kanjiro commençait à comprendre qu'avancer signifiait parfois laisser les autres derrière.

-_T'en fais pas : tu seras fier de moi, je te le garantis._

-_Bien. Et maitenant, ninjutsu._

Kanjiro eut un sourire réjoui.

-_Ca tombe bien, j'ai un truc à essayer._

-_Houlà…fais gaffe, mon répertoire n'est pas si étendu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux apprendre aujourd'hui ?_

-_Non, non : c'est pas une technique que tu peux m'apprendre. _

-_…Dis donc l'artiste, te surestime pas non plus. Si tu crois pouvoir inventer une technique au point où tu en es…_

-_Non, tu comprends pas : c'est une technique que j'ai déjà vue, et je veux l'apprendre…Mais c'est pas une technique que tu connais._

-_…Ok, tu vas me montrer ça, et on verra si je te laisse faire n'importe quoi._

Kanjiro releva le défi, se leva et commença à se concentrer…

-_Merdemerdmerdemerde !_

Kanjiro enrageait, assis en tailleur sur le rocher.

-_Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Ca fait une bonne cinquantaine de fois que je te dis de laisser tomber !_

Keitaro s'entraînait seul. C'était le 13e jour, et Kanjiro n'avait toujours obtenu aucun résultat…même après tout ces essais.

-_Cette technique, tu ne l'a vue qu'une fois, tu n'as aucun indice sur son fonctionnement et tu n'as personne pour te renseigner dessus._

-_Et alors ?_

-_Et alors laisse tomber, triple buse ! Tu perds ton temps, et t'es pas là pour ça !_

-_Ferme-la et laisse-moi m'entraîner._

-_Tsss…tu t'entraînes pas, tu t'acharnes…_

Kanjiro essaya encore de comprendre comment elle pouvait marcher…Setsuko y arrivait sans doute, vu son talent. Le problème ne venait pas des signes…il fallait qu'il devine comment fonctionnait cette technique, sinon le chakra ne circulerait jamais correctement. Le procédé de base était la respiration, et logiquement, la technique était conçue pour exploiter ce processus à son avantage. Mais il ne suffisait pas de respirer après avoir fait les signes pour réussir, Kanjiro avait déjà essayé. Il devait y arriver, sinon les Uchiha ne reconnaîtraient jamais sa force.

Il recommença depuis le début. Activant son Byakugan, il se plongea en méditation, progressivement, se focalisant sur sa respiration.

Il entrouvrit la bouche, et l'air s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Son Byakugan vit l'air descendre dans ses poumons, et en être expulsé. Le chakra ne bougeait pas, suivant son cheminement habituel.

Kanjiro se concentra sur le keirakukei qui suivait le chemin de l'air. Le chakra circulait naturellement, entretenant sa vie et son corps. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de voir l'activité du chakra dans sa bouche, alors que la respiration reprenait. En précisant sa vision, il s'aperçut que les canaux véhiculaient le chakra, mais qu'une partie de l'énergie physique se bloquait dans les tissus, les imprégnant et s'y accumulant. La masse de chakra accumulée à chaque passage était minuscule, mais avec les heures, elle formerait sûrement une masse utile. Kanjiro comprit : la technique, basée sur la circulation du chakra, utilisait la respiration pour véhiculer l'énergie.

Il préféra attendre d'avoir décomposé entièrement la technique avant de la tenter. Logiquement, le chakra devrait ensuite aller vers les poumons. Comment arriver à produire des flammes ? Il se rappelait de l'effet des sceaux sur son corps pendant le Hayasa no Jutsu : il y avait prêté une grande attention, et cela s'avérait payant. Les sceaux, combinés avec la méditation qu'il commençait à maîtriser, permettaient de façonner le chakra.

Il façonna un peu de chakra, très peu, comme le chakra qui imprégnait les mains lors de la pratique du jyûken : cet usage était si naturel qu'il ne consommait presque pas de chakra. Cette quantité lui permit de suivre le processus plus précisément. Dans les poumons, le chakra se mêlait naturellement à l'air, mais il se dissipait lorsqu'il expirait. Comment parvenir à produire des flammes ?

Il poussa un soupir : peut-être que Keitaro avait raison…Comment apprendre et maîtriser une technique que personne ne pouvait lui enseigner ? Mais lorsqu'il soupira, il sentit la chaleur envahir sa bouche…ce n'était que celle de son corps, mais elle semblait suffisante. Le corps était bien sûr plus chaud que l'air…Mais la chaleur ne suffisait pas pour les flammes…

Un bruit le dérangea dans sa réflexion : Keitaro craquait des allumettes pour le feu de camp. Au lieu de protester, Kanjiro observa : le souffre au bout de l'allumette donnait naissance à la flamme par frottement contre le bois… Le frottement donnait naissance au feu…le chakra et l'air, comme le souffre et le bois…

Kanjiro savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin dans sa réflexion. Keitaro puisait de l'eau à la rivière.

-_Eh l'artiste ! Arrête de te donner du mal et vient manger !_

Kanjiro ne l'entendit pas.

Mi.

La spirale intérieure…et le chakra circula dans son corps, vers sa bouche.

Kizuchi (Chèvre).

Le voyage eut lieu dans son corps et l'énergie franchit les crevasses à toute vitesse pour se loger dans ses poumons.

Ii (Cochon).

L'air et le chakra se mêlèrent et enflèrent à l'unisson, s'enlaçant et se tordant comme les colonnes orangées qui s'élevaient des bûches du feu de camp.

Uma.

La masse d'énergie remonta à tombeau ouvert le long de sa trachée et son buste se contracta.

-_Eh, je te cause !_

Kanjiro ouvrit les yeux et sauta sur ses pieds. Keitaro ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules.

-_Qu'est-ce que…_

-_Bouge._

Tora !

La fureur ardente emplit son âme et son corps. Les feuilles au pied du trône de pierre s'élevèrent, emportées par l'énergie qui s'échappaient de son corps. Sa poitrine se gonfla et s'emplit d'air à nouveau. Tout était clair.

**KATON ! GÔKYAKUU NO JUTSU !!**

Son corps s'arqua et se voûta alors qu'il soufflait de toutes ses forces. Un rugissement s'éleva dans la clairière et les oiseaux fuirent les arbres. L'orbe ardent qui jaillit de la bouche de Kanjiro illumina la nature et consuma l'herbe. Au dessus de la rivière se déchaînait un enfer de feu et de flammes, alors que Kanjiro semblait souffler sans fin, comme si ses poumons s'ouvraient sur le ciel lui-même.

Sous son menton, le sceau du Tigre avait libéré la fureur du feu. Ses fossettes se creusèrent alors que son souffle faiblissait ; le rugissement des flammes se résorba en un sifflement toujours féroce alors qu'une odeur âcre emplissait la clairière et que la boule de feu ardente diminuait peu à peu. Kanjiro reprit son souffle et de la fumée s'échappa de sa bouche, comme des volutes de vapeur s'élevaient de la rivière. Il se massa la gorge et dit, d'une voix résolue :

-_Je suis prêt._

_To be continued..._


	5. Le souffle de l'hiver

**Titre :** Le Passé blanc, saison 1 - Le Village sous la neige**  
Auteur :** Kanjiro**  
Base :** Naruto**  
Genre :** Pas de genre défini. Si je devrais en donner un, ce serait chronique d'un personnage.**  
Disclaimer :** Je commence à être à court de formulations originales...Vous n'allez pas me croire, mais le manga Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Masashi Kishimoto (que Dieu l'ait en Sa sainte garde).

**Chapitre 05 - Le souffle de l'hiver**

-_Félicitations à vous tous : vous êtes à présent des shinobis à part entière. Vous vous engagez sur la voie du shinobi, mais vous vous engagez surtout sur la voie de Konoha ; au-delà des clans, au-delà des familles et des connaissances, ce village est une grande famille, et c'est aux ninjas qu'il incombe de la défendre, particulièrement en ces temps de guerre. N'oubliez jamais ce pourquoi vous vous battez, et gardez toujours à l'esprit ce qu'est cette voie : même si vous n'êtes pas sur le champ de bataille, n'oubliez pas que c'est votre devoir que de protéger votre famille. Quelle que soit votre mission, dites-vous bien qu'elle vous a été confiée pour le bien du village : même la plus modeste des tâches y contribue. _

_Vous allez à présent être répartis en équipe de 3 et placés sous la garde d'un jônin : il sera votre professeur et vous accompagnera dans vos missions. Vous resterez dans ces équipes jusqu'à votre promotion au rang de chuunin, et les liens que vous tisserez pendant cette période vous accompagnerons toute votre vie. Vos compagnons doivent devenir pour vous des amis, une famille : pendant vos missions, c'est votre capacité à vous entraider qui fera la différence._

Voici à peu près le discours que tenait Sandaime aux jeunes promus de l'Académie, deux semaines après l'examen. L'amphithéâtre des cours comptait une multitude de réactions à ces paroles digne d'un Hokage. Certains écoutaient avec passion, d'autres se contentaient de prêter l'oreille, quelques-uns discutaient entre eux, un petit nombre se moquaient silencieusement de ce qu'il considéraient comme une formalité ringarde.

Mais un seul et unique genin se permettait de commettre l'impardonnable. Un seul et unique d'entre eux avait le culot de se montrer aussi insolent. Un seul et unique s'arrogeait le droit de dormir.

Kanjiro n'en pouvait presque plus. Pendant deux semaines complètes, il n'avait jamais dormi plus de 5 heures par nuit : Keitaro prenait bien soin de lui faire sentir qu'un ninja devait toujours être sur le qui-vive. Mais essayez donc d'être sur le qui-vive avec des valises de 30 kilos sous les yeux…Le jeune Hyûga était revenu à Konoha dans la nuit précédente, et avait pu sommeiller pendant 3 heures avant de devoir se présenter à cette fameuse réunion. Malgré tout cette fatigue, il s'efforçait de prêter un minimum d'attention au discours que tenait Sandaime : pour que l'Hokage se déplace pour une simple promotion de genins, il fallait vraiment qu'il ait quelque chose d'important à dire. Dormir aurait été si plaisant…mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre : quelque chose au fond de lui le forçait à garder la tête pas trop basse, à défaut de la garder haute.

Il commençait à sentir ses paupières céder quand il entendit une chose qui lui donna envie de rester éveillé.

-_Il est 10 heures du matin, mais à te voir on dirait pas._ Fit une voix grave venant de la sortie.

Kanjiro s'était placé en haut de l'amphithéâtre pour être tranquille, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ça le plaçait près de la porte et donc près des retardataires.

Honshû avait l'air en pleine forme, et son sourire était plus large que d'habitude. Kanjiro savait qu'il n'avait pas l'air très frais, et se contenta de bâiller pour saluer son camarade, qui poursuivi la conversation.

-_On dirait bien que j'ai raté le discours de Hokage-sama…_dit-il en désignant le bas de l'amphi d'un coup de menton.

Kanjiro se retourna et vit qu'effectivement, Sandaime quittait la salle, laissant le professeur continuer. Le jeune Hyûga tenta sans trop de succès de se redresser et approuva d'un signe de tête. Honshû semblait plus amusé que préoccupé par l'évidente fatigue de son ami.

-_T'es rentré hier soir ?_

-_Nan…cette nuit…_

-_Houlà…ceci explique cela._

-_Ouais, ouais…_

Kanjiro avait bien peur que sa mâchoire ne se décroche vraiment d'ici la fin de journée, à force de bâillements.

En bas, Hanzô, le professeur de leur classe, continuait le discours, leur expliquant le fonctionnement des teams, la répartition, le rôle du jônin et tout le tralala. Honshû rebondit sur ce thème.

-_Alors, avec qui t'aimerais être ou pas être ?_

_­_-_Bof…tout sauf…grmblm…_grommela Kanjiro en regardant la silhouette svelte assise au 4e rang. Elle était bien entourée, comme d'habitude…

-_Je parie que t'aimerais être avec, et en même temps non. _

Kanjiro se retourna avec une vivacité incroyable vers Honshû, qui sursauta en voyant un tel changement.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ demanda nerveusement le Hyûga, dont les sourcils s'étaient froncés.

-_Ben, si tu veux la surpasser, il vaut mieux pouvoir lui en mettre plein la vue au quotidien. Et en même temps, vu la peau de vache que c'est…_

Kanjiro se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il savait parfaitement qu'il en avait déjà trop fait et se maudissait d'avoir réagi de manière aussi évidente. Honshû avait bien remarqué quelque chose.

-_Pourquoi, tu pensais à quoi ?_

-_Non, rien t'occupe…_

Kanjiro s'efforça de bâiller pour faire illusion, mais la poussée d'adrénaline l'avait bien réveillé.

-_Ah, oui au fait. J'ai entendu un truc qui va sûrement t'intéresser, et je le tiens de source sûre._

Le jeune Hyûga haussa les sourcils.

-_Quelques jours après l'examen, elle l'a manifesté pour la première fois et depuis elle s'entraîne à le maintenir._

Quelque chose fit « Tilt ! » dans un recoin de l'esprit de Kanjiro, mais le reste préféra ne pas comprendre.

-_Gné ?_

-_Elle l'a._

-_Quequoi ?_

-_Maintenant elle l'a._

_­_-_'Comprends pas._

Honshû appuya bien ses mots en montrant ses yeux.

-_Je te dis que quelques jours après l'examen, elle l'a manifesté pour la première fois et que depuis elle s'entraîne à le maintenir._

Kanjiro cilla une ou deux fois, et il sentit sa mâchoire se serrer toute seule. Le Sharingan...

-_Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai._

­Honshû paraissait interloqué.

-_Dis-moi que c'est des conneries._

-_Ah ben…_

Kanjiro tendit les bras à une vitesse hallucinante et attrapa Honshû au collet, avant de lui dire d'une voix de commandement.

-_Dis-le moi._

-_Ah si tu veux, mais ce serait te mentir, mon vieux._

Kanjiro lâcha le jeune Nara et se tourna vers Setsuko.

Ni Honshû ni personne ne pouvait le voir, mais le Hyûga avait posé sur la Uchiha le regard le plus éperdu qu'on puisse imaginer. Il y avait dans ces lacs de nacre la tristesse, la déception et aussi le respect admiratif qu'ont les hommes lorsqu'ils voient une chose merveilleuse leur échapper. Si forte…et si éloignée…La vérité avait à nouveau frappé Kanjiro comme la foudre.

Il retomba mollement sur le pupitre.

-_Heu…Kanji, ça va ?_

Kanjiro se retourna : son visage affichait une mine consternée, et il articulait des mots sans les prononcer. Honshû regarda ses lèvres quelques secondes et sourit.

-_Tu peux le dire, c'est normal. Mais pas trop fort._

Kanjiro murmura avec une voix étrange.

-_La salope…_

-_Eh oui, mon pauvre…_

-_Mais la salope…_

-_Ho vous deux au fond ! Auriez-vous l'obligeance de la fermer et de m'écouter un peu ?_

Peu de choses échappaient au regard de Hanzô, surtout lorsqu'il parlait. Kanjiro et Honshû préférèrent se taire plutôt que de provoquer son courroux…

-_Bon. Comme je le disais, je vais maintenant vous annoncer la répartition dans les teams._

Les deux du fond se sentirent soudain bien plus intéressés par le discours du prof.

-_Au fait, t'as remarqué ?_ fit Honshû.

-_Non, quoi ?_

_­_-_On est exactement 29._

-_Ah ouais…ils vont faire une équipe de quatre ou deux équipes de deux._

-_Ou alors un des genins n'est pas dans la salle…_

-_Bon, équipe 1…_

-_Tu penses que quels jônins vont être assignés ?_

-_Keitaro-sensei m'a dit qu'il s'occuperait d'une équipe._

-_Tu vas peut-être l'avoir comme prof alors !_

­-_Nan, aucune chance, le clan veut que je sois formé par quelqu'un d'extérieur._

-_Bon, sang, mais ils te lâcheront jamais ?_

-_On dirait pas…_

Alors qu'ils discutaient, les membres de l'équipe 1 étaient descendus, et leur sensei venait d'entrer dans la salle : une petite femme aux cheveux noirs coiffés de façon sophistiquée. Ses habits magnifiques éclataient de vives couleurs automnales : rouge sang, orange flamboyant et jaune solaire. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas impressionnante par sa taille, cette femme imposa sa présence à toute la salle, comme si le soleil en personne venait de percer la couche de nuages qui recouvrait Konoha, pour se poser sur terre et parcourir le village. Sur le moment, Kanjiro pensa que c'était ainsi qu'on devait représenter Amaterasu dans les temps anciens…princesse sage et gracieuse du soleil et déesse suprême… Honshû soupira légèrement en constatant qu'elle allait prendre en charge l'équipe 1. Kanjiro la connaissait, comme toute l'assemblée, comme Honshû : il s'agissait de Uchiha Mutsumi, dite Hôhime, la Princesse de Feu. Elle était célèbre dans tout Konoha : membre du clan Uchiha, elle ne l'était que par le mariage, et était entrée dans l'ancienne lignée pour en assurer la pérennité. Jamais le Sharingan n'ornerait ses yeux, et pourtant elle s'était faite accepter du clan, par ses efforts et son talent surhumain pour le Katon. L'équipe 1 et son sensei sortirent de la pièce tranquillement, et la répartition reprit.

Hanzô poursuivit.

-_Equipe 2 : Uchiha Setsuko…_

Kanjiro sentit son corps se tendre, alors qu'il attendait les noms des équipiers.

-_…Akimichi Shimbô…_

Ah oui, Shimbô…sympa, fort et corpulent comme seuls les Akimichi savent l'être…Et le dernier ?

-_…Et Haruno Akodo._

Kanjiro fit une petite moue, mais prit bien soin de ne pas en faire trop cette fois-ci.

Setsuko quitta sa place et descendit les gradins. Cette fille de 12 ans était pourtant mûre, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. C'était la meilleure de la promotion, et elle ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir…Setsuko aimait jouer les femmes fatales, et elle en avait les moyens, malgré son jeune âge. C'était sans doute cette maturité qui la rendait si populaire, tant auprès des filles que des garçons. Non contente de s'attirer les symptahies, elle s'attirait aussi les admirations, par son talent dans à peu près tous les domaines. Kanjiro fronça les sourcils en la voyant se placer devant le bureau et toiser superbement les élèves.

-_Elle perd rien pour attendre avec son p de Sharingan…_

Kanjiro était énervé : c'était un défi, et il devait le relever.

La suivit un grand jeune homme aux traits fins et à la démarche mesurée. Sur son chemin soupirèrent plusieurs jeunes filles, comme plusieurs garçons avaient sifflé en voyant passer Setsuko. Les deux faisaient vraiment la paire. Les Haruno n'étaient pas réputés pour produire de bons ninjas, mais avec Akodo, ils n'avaient pas raté leur coup…grand, athlétique, ses cheveux roux reposant sur ses épaules, Akodo était un véritable éphèbe avec un succès inégalé auprès des filles, et un coureur de jupons incorrigibles. Comme tous les garçons « normaux » de la classe, il n'était pas insensible au charme de Setsuko. Akodo était un bon utilisateur du genjutsu, et était le seul genin de la promotion à maîtriser les bases de la médecine ninja : lui aussi était doué, mais Kanjiro savait pertinemment que lui et Setsuko ne jouaient pas dans la même cour, du point de vue du nindô.

Fermant la marche venait Shimbô. Trapu, massif, Akimichi jusqu'au bout des ongles, cet expert en lutte avait noué ses cheveux noirs en un chignon soigné et regardait un peu tristement ses nouveaux compagnons.

Honshû marmonna entre ses dents.

-_Le tiercé gagnant est…enfin bon, faut pas s'étonner : entre un tank, une damage dealer et un healer…et quand on sait qu'Akodo-« kun » est doué en genjutsu…il faudra les surveiller ces trois-là…_

Kanjiro savait parfaitement que Honshû était accroc à la stratégie et à tout sortes de jeux apparentés, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce vocabulaire bizarre…il préféra enchaîner sur autre chose.

-_Pauvre Shimbô quand même…_

_­_-_Sûr, il va pas rigoler tous les jours avec cette paire de…_

Honshû ne termina pas sa phrase et regarda bizarrement Akodo, avant de sourire largement.

-_Lui, je lui ferais bien un lifting à coups de barre à mine…_

Kanjiro regarda son ami avec un petit sourire en coin : Honshû avait beau être sympathique, il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver…

-_Bon, et qui aura le plaisir de s'occuper de cette paire de…_

Kanjiro fut interrompu par l'entrée du sensei de la team 2…un homme grand et athlétique, les bras ornés de protections métalliques, les cheveux longs et mal coiffés, portant une barbe de 2 jours et surtout, des yeux caractéristiques… Kanjiro soupira.

-_Oh non…_

Keitaro lui adressa un signe de la main et emmena ses nouveaux disciples. Kanjiro savait que son sensei ne serait pas du clan Hyûga, mais de là à penser que Keitaro-sensei allait s'occuper de Setsuko…décidément cette journée s'annonçait pénible.

Les équipes se formèrent au fur et à mesure, sans que Honshû et Kanjiro ne soit appelés.

-_Equipe 3, non…Equipe 4, non plus…Equipe 5, non et c'est tant mieux…_

Dix minutes plus tard, toutes les équipes étaient formées, et il ne restait que 2 personnes dans la salle…

Kanjiro et Honshû se regardèrent avec des yeux pleins de lassitude.

-_Bon, vous deux attendez là, votre sensei ne va pas tarder_, dit Hanzô.

-_Bon, ben équipe de 2_, dit Honshû.

-_Et pourquoi il nous aurait mis en équipe de 2 ?_

-_Ben, parce qu'on est très bon._

Honshû avait pris un grand sourire, comme s'il venait d'énoncer une évidence. Kanjiro prit un air désespéré.

-_Déconne pas…_

-_Ben c'est marrant comme situation, pourquoi je déconnerais pas ?_

-_Bah j'sais pas, par égard pour mon amour-propre…_

Les deux genins se regardèrent quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

-_Team 10 ? Rendez-vous dans le gymnase, je vous y retrouve._

A peine la tête qui venait de passer dans l'ouverture de la porte avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle avait disparu.

Kanjiro et Honshû haussèrent les épaules de concert et descendirent les gradins, avant de se diriger vers le gymnase.

Tous les élèves de l'Académie connaissent le gymnase. Cette grande salle disposait de tout l'équipement pour pratiquer tous les sports possibles et imaginables, et servait aussi à abriter les élèves quand il faisait trop froid pour mettre un genin dehors. Ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent : l'hiver qui s'était abattu sur Konoha était sans précédent. Ce village où il neigeait que très rarement était maintenant recouvert par un manteau immaculé. Les élèves se plaignaient toujours qu'il faisait froid même dans le gymnase, mais lorsque Kanjiro et Honshû y entrèrent, ils se dirent que cette fois, il faisait vraiment froid.

Et pour cause, un carreau du plafond était brisé et une flaque d'eau accumulée au sol montrait que la neige y était tombée continuellement. Kanjiro fronça les yeux, et après quelques secondes d'observation :

-_Il a été brisé de l'extérieur._

-_Ouais, ben moi j'ai remarqué autre chose…_ fit Honshû.

Kanjiro vivement tourna la tête vers la droite et vit que quelqu'un était assis sur les gradins, les observant.

Le guetteur était tranquillement posé, les regardant avec des yeux d'un bleu glacial. Le jeune Hyûga remarqua tout de suite quelque chose de bizarre chez ce personnage : il semblait être de leur âge, mais son regard était trop froid et bien trop profond pour être celui d'un enfant normal. Et quelque chose dans son attitude lui disait qu'il était aussi froid que l'air qui se lovait autour d'eux.

Le temps flotta un moment, comme la colonne blanche qui reliait le ciel gris au sol du gymnase. Kanjiro et Honshû faisaient face à un shinobi de leur âge, aux yeux bleus, froids et perçants.

Kanjiro prit le temps de le détailler ; des cheveux de jais encadraient un visage aux traits fins et presque acérés, tout autant que ses yeux. Il portait une veste de soie noire tissée de fils d'un bleu glacial ; un étui à shuriken ornait son pantalon ample en toile simple. Son bandeau de ninja montrait à tous son allégeance, par quatre vagues stylisées gravées dans l'acier.

Il sauta nonchalamment pour rejoindre les deux genins, atterrissant presque aussi légèrement qu'un flocon de neige. Ses vêtements amples flottèrent et retombèrent sur son corps alors qu'il se redressait et s'adossait aux gradins.

-_Alors c'est vous les deux autres ?_

Sa voix était traînante et neutre.

-_Faut croire…_répondit Honshû tranquillement. _Et à qui a-t-on l'honneur ?_

-_Yukito fera l'affaire. Et vous, comment je dois vous appeler ?_

-_Nara Honshû, mais tu peux m'appeler Honshû._

-_L'autre je connais son nom, mais pour le reste ?_

Yukito regardait Kanjiro droit dans les yeux, avec intensité. Sentant le défi que lui lançaient ces deux cercles de givre, Kanjiro soutint son regard. Ils se jaugèrent pendant quelques secondes, comme s'ils savaient chacun ce que penser de l'autre, et se le faisaient savoir, par un langage qui était au-delà de la parole.

-_Kanjiro._

Honshû coupa court à cet échange qui faisait augmenter la tension.

-_Alors comme ça tu viens de Kiri ?_

Yukito cessa de fixer le Byakugan et se contenta d'acquiescer. Il n'y avait effectivement pas grand-chose à en dire : Kiri était un allié de Konoha dans la guerre, mais savoir pourquoi un de leurs genins allait s'entraîner à Konoha était impossible. Kanjiro et Honshû ne savaient que peu de choses à propos de la situation militaire et internationale, seulement que Iwa restait le principal ennemi.

Yukito reporta son attention sur Kanjiro et le détailla. Il sembla remarquer quelque chose à propos des vêtements du Hyûga.

-_Et moi qui croyais que c'était une tenue de goût…mais après tout, on est à Konoha._

Honshû et Kanjiro froncèrent les sourcils de concert…ce type allait en voir de toutes les couleurs s'il n'arrêtait pas un peu…

Comme de bien entendu, la porte s'ouvrit à temps, juste avant que Yukito ne découvre les joies du flirt avec barre à mine. Entra ce que les trois genins supposèrent être leur sensei.

L'individu en question était grand…

Non, il était plus que grand…

En fait, dire qu'il était colossal aurait presque été un euphémisme.

Vêtu comme la plupart des ninjas de Konoha, cet homme devait bien faire mesurer deux mètres, si ce n'est plus ; large d'épaules sans être une masse, il arborait des traits assez jeunes, qui suggéraient qu'il devait être dans sa vingtaine. Portant la veste verte et la combinaison bleu nuit de Konoha, il avait une particularité : il était bardé de fourre-tout, d'étuis à shurikens et de rangements à parchemins, sur les jambes, les bras, le torse, le dos…apparemment, l'équipement était sa spécialité.

Les trois genins remarquèrent quelque chose de bizarre sur son front : il arborait bien le bandeau de Konoha, mais il était bizarrement balafré. Deux traits verticaux encadraient la feuille, et deux traits plus petits se trouvaient sous elle. Honshû et Kanjiro se regardèrent…tous deux avaient compris : on aurait dit que le bandeau portait la morsure d'une bête sauvage.

Le jônin marcha tranquillement vers eux. Malgré sa taille imposante, il semblait jovial et sympathique, et arborait un léger sourire, comme celui qui se place seul sur le visage lorsque l'on est heureux.

-_Laisse-moi deviner : tu veux être comme ça quant tu seras grand ? _dit Kanjiro à Honshû, ayant remarqué la grande ressemblance entre leur sensei et son ami, qui lui répondit à voix haute, sachant parfaitement que le jônin entendrait de toute façon.

-_Non mon vieux, quand je serais grand, je serais comme ça : j'y peux rien, c'est naturel et puis c'est tout._

Le sensei se plaça devant eux et s'assit sur les gradins. Kanjiro et Honshû se tenaient debout côte à côte, tandis que Yukito était toujours adossé, un peu à l'écart. Le jônin prit la parole.

-_Alors, bonjour d'abord. Ensuite, je suis votre sensei, Gîru Takeo. Mais appelez-moi Takeo-sensei_, dit-il comme s'il leur permettait une familiarité.

Kanjiro sourit devant la bonne impression que lui donnait cet homme. Honshû leva la main.

-_Dites, Takeo-sensei, vous avez l'air jeune pour un jônin._

-_Pour être franc, je viens à peine d'être promu._

Yukito eut un léger reniflement de mépris et murmura :

-_Et en plus ils m'ont collé un bleu…_

Le sourire de Takeo diminua très légèrement et il s'adressa au genin solitaire.

-_J'ai entendu ça._

-_Je sais._

-_Tiens, si tu en profitais pour te présenter, maintenant que t'as attiré l'attention ?­_

-_Me présenter ?_ fit Yukito comme si on lui avait demandé de se mettre à marcher sur les mains.

-_Ouais. Ce que t'aimes, ce que tu détestes, ton nom, ton âge, tes projets et tes rêves…tout ça quoi !_

-_Tôshi Yukito. Je déteste qu'on soit pas du même avis que moi, j'aime faire en sorte qu'on le soit. J'ai 12 ans et j'ai pas vraiment à me préoccuper de mes rêves, maintenant qu'on m'a envoyé ici._

Honshû fit une petite moue, et Kanjiro commenta à voix basse.

-_Charmant…_

-_Et toi ? Ton nom, on me l'a dit mais le reste ?_

-_Moi ? Je m'appelle Hyûga Kanjiro…j'ai 12 ans…_

Kanjiro semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il disait, comme si sa mémoire s'était soudain raccourcie, ou comme s'il cherchait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'intéressant à dire le concernant. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il poursuivit.

-_Pour ce qui est de ce que j'aime et de mes loisirs…_

Il montra sa main : sur le dos était l'idéogramme du sommeil. Takeo sourit plus largement.

-_Ah oui : calligraphier et dormir. On m'en a parlé aussi._

-_Et pour ce que je déteste…_

Il ouvrit sa veste et montra le motif de son t-shirt : l'éventail des Uchiha barré d'une croix blanche. Takeo parut légèrement surpris, Yukito eut un petit rire, et Honshû s'abstint de commentaires, préférant en finir avec les présentations.

-_Ben moi c'est Nara Honshû. A part ma carrière, j'ai pas de projet ou de rêve particulier. J'aime beaucoup la stratégie et associés, et je dois dire que je déteste positivement les frimeurs et les gens malpolis…_dit-il en adressant un grand sourire à Yukito, qui se mura dans le silence.

Takeo attendit qu'ils aient fini leur cirque avant de continuer.

-_Bien. Pas beaucoup de projets, mais tous des cas à part entière, hein ? J'aime ça. Bon, avant de commencer les missions, on va faire un petit entraînement, pour voir ce que vous avez dans le ventre._

Le regard du jônin avait légèrement changé ; même si son visage souriait toujours, Kanjiro sentait légèrement que ses yeux souriaient d'une autre façon, avec plus de rudesse…

-_Rendez-vous demain matin sur le terrain d'entraînement n° 13. Aucune question ?_

Kanjiro parla tout en s'étirant.

-_Si. Ce serait possible de pas se lever trop tôt ?_

Takeo eu un petit sourire. Kanjiro conclut.

-_Je suppose qu' « on » vous a parlé de ça aussi._

Il était maintenant assez évident que Takeo-sensei connaissait Keitaro-sensei.

-_Rendez-vous à 11h. Yukito, tu viens avec moi, je vais te montrer ton appartement._

Yukito suivit Takeo hors du gymnase. Honshû et Kanjiro en firent rapidement autant.

Honshû et Kanjiro sortirent de l'Académie 5 minutes plus tard. Il était midi bien frappé, et leurs estomacs commençaient à crier famine. Kanjiro énonça l'évidence.

-_T'as pas faim ?_

-_Non, pas du tout, je pourrais encore tenir 20 ans à écouter mon ventre gargouiller. Bien sûr que j'ai faim banane._

-_Bon, et où tu veux bouffer, gros malin ?_

-_J'ai entendu dire qu'une échoppe de râmens avait ouvert il y a pas longtemps…_

-_Ah ouais, Ichi…Ichi-truc._

-_Ichiraku. Il paraît que c'est fameux._

-_Ben va pour Ichiraku._

-_Avant ça, y a un truc qu'il faut que j'aille prendre._

-_Pff…ok mais vite._

Il suivit Honshû jusqu'à une petite bâtisse dont la cheminée fumait abondamment. L'armurerie du village était tenue par un ancien shinobi qui s'était reconverti dans la métallurgie. Honshû connaissait l'endroit, apparemment.

-_Salut patron ! Vous avez ce que j'ai commandé ?­_

-_Oui, mais comme j'arrivais plus à replier la plaque, j'ai dû t'en forger un nouveau._

-_Pas grave._

Le forgeron, un vieil homme à moitié chauve en tablier de cuir, amena une petite boîte d'étain et la déposa sur le comptoir. Honshû en sortit et enfila deux gantelets d'armes qui couvraient de métal ses avants bras, le dos de sa main ainsi que la première phalange de chaque doigt. Sur le droit était gravé le symbole de Konoha. Dans la boîte se trouvait aussi un bandeau flambant neuf, que Honshû passa à son cou, avant de sourire en soupesant le poids des gantelets.

-_J'ai piqué l'idée à ton sensei._

-_Je vois ça._

-_Bon, on va manger ?_

Kanjiro approuva d'un signe de tête, et Honshû ferma les yeux, semblant se concentrer. A ses pieds, un peu de fumée s'éleva alors qu'une partie de la neige fondait.

-_Malaxer le chakra, ça aide à réchauffer_, fit le Nara.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je faisais quand je m'étirais dans le gymnase ?_

Honshû sourit, et ils se mirent en route.

Après avoir marché pendant dix bonne minutes avec de la neige jusqu'aux genoux, ils arrivèrent devant l'échoppe. En entrant, la chaleur qui se dégageait de la cuisine les réconforta, et ils s'assirent au comptoir, où le patron, un homme d'environ 30 ans, les accueillit.

-_Alors, qu'est-ce que ce sera pour ces messieurs ?_

-_Un bol de râmen au porc avec du daikon._

-_Et pour le jeune monsieur Hyûga ?_

-_Au miso._

-_Ca marche !_

Tout en mangeant, Honshû et Kanjiro discutèrent.

-_Alors Kanji, qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre team ?_

-_Ben le sensei a l'air sympa, par contre, Yukito m'a pas fait bonne impression…_

-_Tu l'as dit. Je sens que j'aurais presque préféré être avec Akodo…_

-_Exagère pas…franchement, tu te vois assister aux ébats de ce don juan avec…_

Kanjiro ne finit pas sa phrase, mais il ne savait pas si c'était pour botter le sous-entendu en touche, ou parce qu'il se refusait à admettre.

-_T'as raison, je me vois pas tenir la chandelle…pauvre Shimbô quand même._

-_Il est solide, il s'en tirera, et puis il y a Keitaro-sensei._

-_C'est vrai ça…je me demande comment il va réagir…_

Sans apporter de réponse, Kanjiro continua à manger, bientôt imité par Honshû.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il se faisait 16h, mais la neige ne s'était pas décidée à fondre. A l'intérieur de la cabane, Keitaro faisait du thé. En sentant l'odeur subtile, Kanjiro se sentit déjà rassénéré. Son sensei lui tendit un bol en souriant.

-_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ta team ?_

-_Ben Honshû j'ai pas à me plaindre…le sensei a l'air sympa._

-_Takeo est un mec bien : je le connais depuis longtemps._

-_Il y a quand même quelques trucs assez…particuliers._

En voyant l'air interrogateur de Keitaro, Kanjiro précisa sa pensée.

-_Ben, ses yeux sont bizarres parfois. Et son bandeau, surtout…_

-_Je vois que nos exercices de vigilance ont servi._

Keitaro s'installa confortablement, en s'adossant au mur. Il prit une gorgée de thé et une profonde inspiration, comme s'il se remémorait de lointains souvenirs.

-_Takeo est membre du clan Gîru. Tu n'en as probablement jamais entendu parler ; c'est un clan nomade qui s'est installé dans la région il y a quelques années. Autrefois, ils habitaient à Tsuchi no Kuni, mais le seigneur du pays les a rejeté, passe-moi l'expression, à coups de pieds au cul. Les Gîru ont l'habitude, en général ils ne sont pas très appréciés ; ils sont venus s'installer dans les forêts du Pays du Feu, et ont conclu un traité avec Konoha. Ils ont un fortin à quelques kilomètres du village._

-_Si c'est un clan étranger, comment se fait-il que Takeo-sensei soit un ninja de Konoha ?_

-_Les Gîru sont des nomades naturels, mais ils se plaisent ici. Alors ils ont fait ce qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais fait : ils ont accepté de se mêler à la population. Takeo est un bon exemple de Gîru intégré : il est de souche tout à fait pure, mais il est marié à une femme de Konoha. Une partie de la prochaine génération de Gîru naîtra à Konoha, et quelques-uns de ces enfants pourront peut-être vivre ici, voire devenir ninjas de Konoha. Takeo est devenu chuunin du village peu après son mariage, et a commencé à remplir des missions. Il y a un an, Hokage-sama a jugé qu'il était digne du rang de jônin, et vous êtes la première team qui lui est confiée._

Kanjiro prit quelques secondes pour assimiler ces informations, haussa les épaules plus par réflexe que volontairement, et prit une gorgée de thé. Inutile de demander ce qu'il y avait de si particulier avec ce clan pour qu'il soit si peu apprécié : avec un Gîru comme sensei, il en apprendrait bien assez avec le temps.

Keitaro se redressa.

-_Et ton dernier équipier ?_

-_Eh ben c'est pas un cadeau…_

-_Kiri est un de nos alliés dans cette guerre, et même si elle ne durera plus très longtemps, nous devons être prudents. La venue de Yukito est due en partie aux derniers évènements, en plus de devoir rapprocher nos deux villages. Autrefois, lorsque Shodai-sama a fondé Konoha, son frère, le futur Nidaime, a choisi de s'exiler. Lorsqu'il est revenu pour devenir Hokage, il avait passé plusieurs années à Kiri et en était revenu avec une connaissance colossale du Suiton. Depuis ce temps, Kiri et Konoha sont assez proches, et Sandaime-sama travaille à consolider ce lien.­_

-_De quoi tu parles, les derniers évènements ?_

-_Je parie qu'en douze ans passés à Konoha, c'est la première année que tu vois de la neige…_

Kanjiro commença à réaliser l'importance de cet hiver si particulier…

-_Donc cette neige n'est pas naturelle ?_

-_En tout cas elle n'est pas normale. Le conseil du village pense qu'il s'agit d'une intervention de Yuki no Kuni. _

-_Yuki ? Je croyais que c'était un pays neutre._

-_Il y a un sacré bazar chez eux : le village caché a commencé à agir seul, et une faction politique dissidente compte utiliser cette guerre comme moyen de prendre le pouvoir, et s'est alliée aux ninjas dans ce but._

-_Donc, Tsuchi no Kuni s'est allié aux ninjas de Yuki…_

-_Les forces de Yuki qui nous attaquent sont très réduites, mais elle disposent de technologies avancées, et elles ont profité de l'hiver pour « préparer » le terrain. Une manoeuvre stratégique pareille présage une offensive majeure._

-_C'est là que l'alliance avec Kiri nous arrange…_

-_Exact._

Kanjiro finit son thé et aborda une question qui lui semblait tout aussi sensible.

-_Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ta team ?_

-_Oh, Shimbô fera un bon élève, persévérant et attentif. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour lui, il deviendra un bon shinobi._

-_Moi non plus je ne m'en fais pas pour Shimbô, mais c'était pas de lui que je parlais._

-_…Akodo est doué. Le genjutsu combiné avec les techniques médicales lui donnera un parfait rôle de soutien : il faudra qu'il aille chercher des enseignements auprès d'autres professeurs, mais il est indéniablement doué._

-_Et pour…_

-_Honnêtement, c'est une des meilleures que j'ai jamais vues. Elle a activé son Sharingan très tôt, et elle n'a pas voulu me dire comment ; elle est très talentueuse en taijutsu, probablement plus que toi, et son ninjutsu est pas mal, même si ça n'est pas son point fort. Quant au genjutsu, ça n'est pas son affaire.­_

-_Donc elle est parfaite ?_

-_Presque. Je dirais qu'il lui manque de la détermination et de l'intuition ; et elle a l'air décidée à ne rien dévoiler, ce qui veut dire que quelque chose dans ce qu'elle cache la gêne. Mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires._

Kanjiro était plongé dans ses pensées…quelque chose qui la gênait…Une faiblesse serait utile pour la surpasser, mais il y avait autre chose. Keitaro le tira de sa réflexion.

-_Et puisque tu sembles t'en soucier, oui Akodo et elle ont l'air de se rapprocher. Ce genre de choses n'est pas de mon ressort, mais, et ça je peux te le garantir, ça n'interférera pas avec les missions._

Kanjiro ne prit pas le temps de répondre, et réprima un bâillement avec peine. Avec toutes ces nouveautés, il en avait presque oublié sa fatigue.

-_Tu devrais aller te coucher. Prends ton temps : d'après ce que Takeo m'a dit, vous commencez à 11h._

-_Aaarrff…ouais…_

-_Profites-en, ça va pas durer._

-_Bonne nuit…enfin bonne après-midi._

Kanjiro monta lourdement les escaliers et se coucha rapidement, songeant à tout ce que sa carrière allait lui réserver comme surprises, exploits et occasions.

Il se réveilla bien plus tard, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : minuit. Il se leva et s'habilla. Il avait suffisamment dormi, et il ne pouvait rester à rien faire, alors autant recommencer…de toute façon, si Keitaro-sensei voulait l'en empêcher, il n'avait qu'à parler.

Le jeune genin ouvrit sa fenêtre et sauta sans hésitation. Il atterrit sans un bruit dans la neige…la chaleur de la maison l'avait faite fondre en partie ; dans la forêt, les lumières des lampadaires peinaient à éclairer les ténèbres nocturnes, mais un Hyûga n'avait que faire du noir. Kanjiro forma le signe et son Byakugan s'activa, perçant la nuit sans difficulté.

Il se leva et fit un pas. Trois longs objets se plantèrent dans la fine couche de neige, lui barrant le passage. Une voix tranquille acheva de l'arrêter.

-_Encore de sortie ?_

Une silhouette tomba des arbres devant lui, s'approcha et ramassa d'une main les trois senbon fichés dans le sol. Les élevant à sa bouche, il en fit sortir un de son poing et le prit entre ses dents, comme on prendrait une cigarette. Shiranui Genma, le ninja au senbon…Kanjiro connaissait bien ce chuunin d'une quinzaine d'années, puisqu'il était chargé du guet dans cette zone, et que l'héritier de la Sôke faisait fréquemment le mur. Vêtu de la veste traditionnelle, il portait son bandeau à l'envers, tissu déployé, comme un bandana.

-_J'arrive plus à dormir._

-_Bon…comme d'habitude, pas jusqu'à trop tard, et évite de trop te faire repérer, ou ce sera une nuit au poste. On est plus sévère en ce moment…_

-_Je sais._

-_Allez, à la prochaine_, fit Genma avant de disparaître dans les frondaisons enténébrées.

Le vent et Kanjiro soupirèrent à l'unisson, et les feuilles tremblèrent. Il avait dû se jurer une bonne dizaine de fois qu'il ne recommencerait pas, mais c'était plus fort que lui…Rapidement, sans savoir précisément ce qu'il faisait, il sauta de toit en toit…il savait bien où il allait, il connaissait le chemin, à force. Et un visage le hantait, en chemin. Un visage dont les yeux avaient changés…

Cinq minutes plus tard, il se tenait accroupi sur le mur qui délimitait le quartier Uchiha, comme une de ces statues de guetteur qui ornent les temples anciens. Son Byakugan contemplait les rues et les maisons silencieuses…il avait déjà vu cet endroit pendant la journée, quand il était plein de vie et d'animation…dans le fond c'était peut-être ce genre de vie qu'il voulait, une vie libre, sans avoir l'impression de trahir son héritage à chaque instant.

Kanjiro voulait cela si fort que c'en était maintenant douloureux. Quelque part, elle dormait tranquillement, sans avoir à supporter ces souvenirs…Keitaro rentrant brisé, comme s'il ne vivait plus qu'à moitié ; Kanjiro n'avait que 8 ans à l'époque, mais il avait compris en regardant ses yeux…il avait su avec une clarté abjecte, avec une lucidité insupportable, que le Kagemusha de son père était blessé mortellement…il avait deviné que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé, quelque chose qui avait arraché à Keitaro une partie de son âme, laissant l'autre livide, incomplète, martyre, orpheline…

Il se souvenait avec précision maintenant. Sur le mur d'enceinte, il était si statique qu'il était devenu une de ces statues grimaçantes…peut-être que ces visages effrayants étaient ceux des mutilés, ceux des êtres à qui la souffrance a trop arraché…il se rappelait sa mère. Sa mère, qui s'était elle aussi brisée en voyant Keitaro, tout comme Kanjiro avait compris et s'était brisé, comme un miroir fêlé ne renvoyant plus qu'une image déformée, irréelle de la réalité…les gens normaux n'acceptaient pas, ils pouvaient nier, se faire des illusions.

Mais cette clarté si horrible, aussi précise que ces yeux que son sang lui avaient légués, ne laissait aucun doute planer…sa mère n'avait pas pleuré, elle n'avait pas crié, elle n'avait pas protesté…elle s'était figée et avait silencieusement et doucement glissé sur le sol, regardant le vide, tandis que de fines larmes coulaient sur ses joues…Kanjiro avait bien vu qu'elle ne voyait plus rien d'autre que cette terrible vérité, et qu'elle ne pouvait vivre avec. La tristesse incrédule et fulgurante des gens normaux aurait été si douce comparée à cela…comparée à ce silence tétanisé, qui ne laissait aucun échappatoire, aucun soulagement…sa mère n'avait plus parlé, et s'était éteinte lentement, consumée par cette évidence monstrueuse.

Kanjiro et Keitaro avaient trouvé un soutien l'un dans l'autre, mais ils portaient toujours en eux cette cicatrice de la vérité. Une ancienne légende prétend que le Byakugan est incapable de verser des larmes, et que c'est de là que lui vient ses noms de « Mauvais œil » et d' « Œil blanc » : incapable d'être humain, toujours si pur, si imperturbable…là se trouvait le destin des Hyûga, dont le cœur pleurait sans cesse sans que leurs yeux puissent le hurler au monde. Mais sa mère, lui et Keitaro avaient versé des larmes, ce jour-là…Kanjiro savait que le clan pouvait changer. Mais il savait que le prix en serait grand.

Setsuko, elle aussi, avait un cœur qui pleure et des yeux impassibles, sinon pourquoi cacher ses larmes ? Kanjiro brûlait d'en savoir plus, il désirait plus que tout comprendre quels tourments déchiraient le cœur muet de Setsuko. Quelque chose en lui disait qu'elle aussi connaissait ce martyre silencieux, qu'elle était comme lui. Mais ce n'était qu'une sensation aussi diffuse que les chants éthérés du vent ou que la chaleur éphémère d'un souffle en plein hiver…

_To be continued..._


	6. Au delà du masque

**Titre :** Le Passé blanc, saison 1 - Le Village sous la neige**  
Auteur :** Kanjiro**  
Base :** Naruto**  
Genre :** Pas de genre défini. Si je devrais en donner un, ce serait chronique d'un personnage.**  
Disclaimer :** Apparemment, Masashi Kishimoto (que Dieu préserve son oeuvre à travers les siècles) a décidé de me céder les droits du manga Naruto et de ses personnages...Non ? Bref tout ça lui appartient toujours, on s'en doutait.

**Chapitre 06 - Au-delà du masque**

Le lendemain, Kanjiro se réveilla d'un sommeil sans rêve ; se redressant en bâillant un peu, il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, et eut son premier choc de la journée : il était 7 h 30 du matin…le jeune Hyûga se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver…comment était-il possible qu'il se lève à une heure pareille, surtout après les deux semaines qu'il venait passer ? Il se passa immédiatement la main sur le front…ce n'était pas normal, il devait couver quelque chose…

Après avoir vérifié que son réveil ne s'était pas détraqué, que la position du soleil confirmait cette heure si matinale, qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, Kanjiro se rendit enfin à l'évidence : il s'était levé tôt. Il réfléchit un instant, puis haussa les épaules, et se dirigea vers la douche en fredonnant.

Tandis que l'eau chaude achevait de le réveiller, il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Keitaro-sensei hier soir, et surtout à ce qu'il avait dit au sujet des Gîru… Si Takeo-sensei avait prévu un test ce matin, ce serait l'occasion de découvrir ses techniques, et donc celles de son clan ; l'intuition de Kanjiro lui disait que c'était ces techniques qui étaient à l'origine de l'exil constant des Gîru : il avait déjà entendu parler de la haine des Kekkei Genkai qui s'était installée à Kiri, et avait fait le rapprochement. Ces arts héréditaires devaient être particuliers, pour attirer partout la crainte et la méfiance…

Une fois habillé, Kanjiro descendit pour voir Keitaro-sensei sur le départ. Le jônin leva des yeux incrédules.

-_Eh ben, tout arrive !_

-_Je sais, j'ai du mal à y croire aussi…_

-_C'est le métier qui rentre : les ninjas se lèvent tôt._

-_J'aurais dû faire balayeur…_

Keitaro éclata de rire avant de chausser ses sandales.

-_Bon, je dois y aller : j'ai pensé à toi, et je leur ai donné rendez-vous à 8h._

Kanjiro sourit : le malheur des uns fait le bonheur d'un autre…

-_Merci. Bonne journée…_fit-il en bâillant.

-_Ah je préfère ça. Allez salut._

Keitaro s'en alla dans la neige et le soleil, tandis que Kanjiro s'adossait au mur pour écouter le chant des oiseaux et savourer ce matin, comme si c'était le premier…ce qui était en partie vrai, sauf si on considère que, passé 11h, c'est toujours le matin.

Après une tasse de thé et un petit déjeuner méthodique, Kanjiro se demanda ce qu'il allait faire. Lui qui comptait pioncer jusqu'à 10h et rejoindre tranquillement le terrain d'entraînement, il se retrouvait avec 1h30 à tuer, sans la moindre idée de la méthode. Après 15 bonnes minutes de réflexion intense, il décida d'aller faire un tour chez Honshû, qui serait sûrement levé.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait l'origine et la fonction de toute cette neige, Kanjiro voyait son émerveillement diminuer ; comme Keitaro-sensei l'avait dit, il n'avait jamais vu un tel hiver, ni de neige. Kanjiro ne cessait de s'étonner en contemplant les résultats extraordinaires de cette saison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que toutes ces merveilles n'étaient que des instruments de guerre, et aussi que tôt ou tard, il devrait être mêlé à cette guerre. Elle durait depuis des années, et elle avait déjà pris son père ; Kanjiro n'avait jamais combattu pour sa vie ni été au cœur de la bataille. Mort et meurtre ne le concernaient pas pour l'instant, mais sa carrière de shinobi allait l'en rapprocher terriblement, il le savait.

La maison des Nara était parfaitement ordinaire, et se trouvait en plein centre-ville : la famille des manipulateurs d'ombre avait choisi une vie normale, contrairement à la plupart des clans majeurs, qui se muraient dans une vie aristocratique. Kanjiro connaissait cet endroit, pour y être souvent venu avec son meilleur ami ; après un léger soupir, il frappa deux coups à la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, sur un grand homme portant la coiffure des Nara, la veste de Konoha et deux cicatrices sur le côté droit du visage, l'une sur la joue et l'autre barrant son sourcil.

-_Ohayô, Shikaku-san…_

-_Comment va, Kanji ?_ demanda le chuunin de sa voix rocailleuse

-_Je me suis levé trop tôt…_

-_Ouais, je vois ça. Honshû fini son entraînement. Entre._

-_Merci._

Shikaku, 18 ans, était le frère aîné de Honshû, et un chuunin talentueux.

-_Et comment va ta femme ?_

-_On fait aller…elle veut déjà un enfant…_

-_A peine quelques mois de mariage et elle te commande déjà…mon pauvre…_

-_Arrête de te moquer, gamin. Si jamais j'ai un fils, j'espère bien qu'il sera plus dynamique que toi. _

-_Bof…qui sait ?_ répliqua Kanjiro d'un ton étrange. Ironie du sort, l'avenir lui donnerait raison…

Après quelques minutes de discussion, Kanjiro se dirigea vers la salle où Honshû était occupé à rouer de coups de bâton un grand sac d'entraînement. Apercevant son camarade, le jeune Nara replaça le bâton dans le harnais de son dos, et ses mains dans ses poches.

-_La vache…t'as vu l'heure, Kanji ?_

_­_-_Ouais, ouais…_

Kanjiro avait l'impression qu'on allait souvent la lui resservir, celle-là…

-_Il nous reste deux heures avant le rendez-vous…t'as des idées ?_

-_Non, j'avais espéré que toi t'en aurais._

-_…Autant aller marcher un peu._

Haussant les épaules à l'unisson, les deux genins sortirent et se dirigèrent très tranquillement vers l'extérieur du village et les terrains d'entraînement.

Honshû, voyant que la neige ne s'était toujours pas décidée à fondre, glissa la main dans sa veste et en ressortit une paire de lunettes noires, qu'il plaça sur son nez sans la moindre fioriture.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_ demanda Kanjiro, un peu étonné.

-_Faut que je protège mes yeux de la réverbération du soleil sur la neige. Mais t'en fais pas, ça te concerne pas._

En effet, un Hyûga n'avait pas trop à s'en faire au sujet de ses yeux : aucun Byakugan ne saurait être myope ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-_Tant mieux pour moi, parce que toi t'as vraiment l'air…marrant avec ça._

-_C'est gentil l'euphémisme._

-_C'est pas un euphémisme, t'es vraiment marrant._

-_Alors pourquoi tu ris pas ?_

-_Mais je t'assure, je suis mort de rire…_

Honshû s'arrêta de marcher, baissa ses lunettes et regarda Kanjiro en haussant les sourcils.

-_Intérieurement_, compléta le jeune Hyûga.

Ils reprirent leur marche, errant sans véritable destination à travers les rues de Konoha, puisqu'ils avaient tout leur temps.

-_Au fait, Honshû, Keitaro-sensei m'a donné quelques renseignements au sujet de Takeo-sensei._

-_J'en ai trouvé quelques-uns aussi._

-_Je commence si tu permets._

Kanjiro raconta alors l'histoire de l'errance des Gîru, leur exclusion de Tsuchi no Kuni et leur installation à Konoha.

-_Takeo-sensei est un Gîru bien intégré. Il a même épousé une femme de Konoha._

-_Kyûfei._

-_Gné ?_

-_Sa femme. Elle s'appelle Kyûfei._

-_D'où tu tiens ça ?_

-_J'ai croisé quelques Gîru et j'ai consulté mes sources. Ceux que j'ai rencontré avaient l'air bien sympa…pas forcément autant que Takeo-sensei, mais bon. A part ça, pas grand-chose._

-_C'est tout ce que t'as pu trouver ?_

-_Ah si, j'ai entendu plus de détails sur leur exil de Tsuchi no Kuni. Ils habitaient dans une région très étendue de ce pays, et ils migraient de point en point selon les saisons. Quand le seigneur de Tsuchi no Kuni a voulu exploiter cette région pour l'industrie minière, il a viré les Gîru…_

-_…à coups de pied au cul_, firent les deux genins à l'unisson, avant de se remettre à marcher.

Le chemin vers la zone d'entraînement passait à proximité du quartier Uchiha, et, en longeant le mur d'enceinte, ils croisèrent quelqu'un qu'ils avaient vu le jour précédent. Hôhime, toujours aussi élégante, avançait gracieusement dans la neige ; sa robe ample masquait ses pieds et même les mouvements de ses jambes, de sorte qu'elle semblait glisser sur la surface immaculée, dans un silence absolu, uniquement troublé par les faibles bruits de la neige cédant sous ses pas. Seul les panaches de buée l'environnant prouvaient à Kanjiro et Honshû qu'il ne contemplaient pas une estampe. Elle tenait par la main un jeune garçon, probablement plus jeune que les deux genins, et qui semblait fragile ; tout comme le jeune Nara, il portait des lunettes noires ; mais Kanjiro sentit son regard sur lui…lui laissant une impression étrange, mais trop diffuse pour qu'il puisse la définir. Hôhime s'arrêta et adressa un signe de la main à Kanjiro et Honshû, les saluant poliment ; ils s'inclinèrent tout aussi poliment. Aucun mot ne vint troubler cette étrange cérémonie au milieu d'un hall immaculé. Puis les trois shinobis reprirent leur chemin.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes, puis Kanjiro posa la question.

-_Qui était ce gamin avec elle ?_

-_Sais pas._

-_Tu sais pas ?_

-_Non._

-_C'est pas banal ça._

-_De quoi ?_

-_T'as pourtant l'habitude de te renseigner, et tu la connais assez bien, pas vrai ?_

-_Et alors ? Je suis pas ton indic, que je sache._

Kanjiro n'en rajouta pas : Hôhime était célèbre, mais on en savait peu au sujet de sa vie privée. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas participé activement à la guerre, et Kanjiro se demandait ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça ; après tout, elle était célèbre pour ses talents guerriers autant que pour sa stature sociale hors du commun…Mais ce gamin était étrange, pas de doute…et d'autant plus étrange que Honshû ne savait rien sur lui…mais le jeune Hyûga avait d'autres soucis pour la journée.

Kanjiro et Honshû marchèrent encore pendant un temps qu'il ne s'amusait plus à surveiller ; Konoha sous la neige était autre, bien différent du visage qu'il offrait habituellement. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que l'hiver s'était installé, mais Kanjiro ne se lassait pas d'explorer le village pour voir ce qui avait été changé par ce manteau blanc qu'il voyait pour la première fois de sa vie. Puis, comme si leurs pas les avaient guidés, ils arrivèrent au terrain d'entraînement n°13, et 10 minutes en avance, comme par miracle.

Le grillage même était orné de blanc ; les terrains d'entraînement de Konoha se trouvaient en bordure du village, et mordaient naturellement sur la forêt extérieure. Kanjiro n'avait pas trop prêté attention au visage du Pays du Feu sous le masque de l'hiver, mais il réalisait maintenant qu'il aurait dû : un tel spectacle offrait la méditation sans devoir passer par le thé. Le terrain n°13 comportait notamment une course d'obstacles ; il n'en restait presque rien, seulement de légères bosses dans la neige. Les poteaux étaient coiffés de blanc, comme des vieillards aux cheveux blancs patientant au mépris des saisons, la clairière autrefois accidentée et ornée de verdure était devenue une étendue immaculée qui semblait parfaitement lisse. Les arbres qui l'encadraient étaient eux aussi recouverts, leur feuillage bariolé et erratique remplacé par une masse de neige que nul souffle de vent ne venait déranger, et qui semblait si solide qui rien ne pouvait la briser, comme si Konoha tout entier était prisonnier de cette gangue de neige. Le soleil perça les nuages pour venir frapper cette couche de neige ; Honshû détourna le regard et mit sa main devant ses yeux, et Kanjiro remercia ses ancêtres pour ce don merveilleux qu'était le Byakugan. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit bien, en phase avec ce qu'il était, et surtout, il se sentit prêt, sans savoir pourquoi.

Une fois que le soleil se fut retiré, Honshû regarda sa montre.

-_10h55…_

Kanjiro balaya le terrain du regard, à la recherche d'un signe de la présence de Takeo-sensei. Sur un des poteaux était posée une masse noire qu'il reconnut comme étant un lourd manteau.

-_Takeo-sensei est presque en retard…_fit Honshû

-_Presque._

Takeo-sensei se tenait derrière eux ; Kanjiro salua mentalement la prestation : malgré sa stature imposante, il avait réussi à se glisser derrière eux sans un bruit, sur une épaisse couche de neige qui plus est. Malgré ce que Yukito avait dit le jour d'avant, Takeo-sensei était bien un jônin, pas simplement un bleu.

-_Comment ça va depuis hier, sensei ?_

-_Oh, pas mal…votre camarade est pas facile à vivre…_

-_Yukito ?_

-_Hm hm : j'ai dû lui montrer son appart', et…_

Honshû eut un sourire en coin.

-_C'est pas assez bien pour lui ?_

-_Non, c'est juste que la politesse n'existe pas pour lui._

-_C'est encore un truc que vous allez lui apprendre, pas vrai sensei ?_

-_Ca on verra…_

Le grillage s'ouvrit et une silhouette mince s'avança légèrement dans la neige, les mains dans les poches. Kanjiro avança un reproche.

-_T'es en retard._

-_Regarde ta montre, il est 10h59._

-_Et alors ?_

-_Et alors je suis en avance d'une minute, pas en retard._

-_T'es le dernier._

Yukito fronça les sourcils et leurs yeux se défièrent silencieusement, sans que leurs visages trahissent quoi que ce soit.

-_Au moins je suis à l'heure._

-_Ah ouais ?_

-_Ouais. Ca te pose un problème ?_

L'air n'était pas tendu ni chargé d'électricité ; Kanjiro arborait son habituelle mine fatiguée, et Yukito son air taciturne et détaché. Mais leurs yeux recelaient une lutte de fierté et d'honneur ; les lacs de nacre assoupis du Byakugan restaient aussi impassibles qu'à l'accoutumée, et leur profondeur sans fond ni émotion semblaient pouvoir tout engloutir, corps et âme ; les deux cercles de givre étaient durs et froids, plus encore que l'hiver qui s'était abattu sur Konoha, et semblaient cacher des intentions capables de glacer le sang des plus braves. Tout cela n'était qu'apparences et menaces imaginaires, mais sous les yeux de Honshû et Takeo se déroulait bel et bien une lutte entre ceux qui deviendraient sans doute un jour ce que leurs yeux recelaient ; ici se jouait leur futur, et ils avaient bien l'intention de l'imposer, par la force si nécessaire, à tout ceux qui oseraient en douter.

Yukito et Kanjiro se défièrent pendant quelques secondes, puis Kanjiro détourna le regard pour marcher vers les poteaux en fredonnant de nouveau.

Le genin de Kiri afficha une mine satisfaite et se dirigea lui aussi vers le centre de la clairière. Takeo et Honshû les suivirent, et le sensei prit la parole.

-_Bon, pour commencer, je vais tester un peu vos méninges, avant de vous fatiguer vraiment._

Il prit une bouteille et un stylo ; après avoir vidé la bouteille, il la déposa au sommet d'un poteau et mit le bouchon du stylo à l'intérieur.

-_Bon, vous allez faire sortir le bouchon sans toucher la bouteille, sans la déplacer et sans la briser. Soyez efficace et économes : utiliser un ninjutsu n'est pas efficace pour moi. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous avez qu'à demander. Prenez votre temps._

Le trois genins prirent chacun une posture typique : Honshû se posta sur ses jambes et se palpa le menton. Yukito s'accroupit et fixa la bouteille. Quant à Kanjiro, il s'assit en tailleur et croisa les mains en fermant les yeux. Au bout d'une minute, Kanjiro ouvrit les yeux, haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis se ravisa.

-_Boh, allez vas-y Honshû._

Le jeune Nara sourit et se plaça à côté du poteau.

-_Passez-moi de l'eau sensei._

Takeo lui passa une autre bouteille d'eau, et Honshû versa tranquillement le contenu dans la première bouteille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle déborde et fasse sortir le bouchon. Yukito se contenta de renifler et Kanjiro adressa un signe de tête à son ami et Takeo sourit avant de poursuivre.

-_Bon, pas mal. Alors, ensuite…_

Le sensei sortit quatre kunai d'un de ses fourre-tout et les lança d'un geste nonchalant : ils formèrent un carré parfait autour de lui.

-_Bon, maintenant c'est plus difficile. Il faut que je ne sois plus dans ce carré. Et je ne bougerais pas plus d'un pied de cette position. Prenez votre temps._

En sifflotant, Kanjiro s'avança vers un des kunais, et se pencha pour le ramasser. En un dixième de seconde, il se retrouva suspendu au poing de Takeo, qui le rejeta sans ménagement vers ses camarades. Se recevant sans difficulté, Kanjiro se redressa.

-_Bon, va falloir essayer autre chose._

Yukito était toujours accroupi, observant Takeo et sa position : il n'était pas du tout en garde, mais était bien campé sur ses deux pieds.

-_Position défensive…_

Honshû sortit son bâton du harnais et fit un signe de tête à Kanjiro, qui répondit d'un soupir.

-_Bon, on va essayer…Tiens-toi prêt Yukito._

Les trois genins bondirent à l'unisson vers leur sensei, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce…du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il stoppe Kanjiro et Yukito en plein élan, sans la moindre difficulté. Mais Honshû n'était pas à portée de main ; tenant son bâton à bout de bras, il frappa un des kunais, qui s'envola. Les trois genins arrêtèrent de respirer pendant quelques secondes, suivant des yeux le morceau d'acier qui tournoyait en l'air ; Kanjiro et Yukito s'efforcèrent de retenir Takeo, qui n'essaya même pas de bouger, tandis que le kunai se plantait juste au bon endroit. Trois soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre.

-_A quelques centimètres près vous aviez raté, mais vous avez réussi_, dit Takeo, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

Il laissa retomber Yukito et Kanjiro, puis se dirigea vers les poteaux, et prit le manteau noir d'une main, avant de le charger sur son épaule.

-_Maintenant on va faire une séance de combat libre…_

Kanjiro y regarda à trois fois, mais il ne s'était pas trompé : il n'y avait aucun poteau pour soutenir le manteau. Soit il tenait tout seul, soit le jeune Hyûga avait un gros problème de vue.

Takeo se plaça en face des trois genins qui avaient repris leurs positions.

-_Bon, donc vous pouvez vous lâcher cette fois. Et d'ailleurs, vous devriez…_

Takeo hésita un instant.

-_Qui d'entre vous a déjà tué quelqu'un ?_

Croyant presque à une blague, Kanjiro et Honshû secouèrent la tête. Leurs sourires disparurent bien vite lorsqu'ils virent la main levée de Yukito, qui arborait maintenant une mine amusée. Takeo fixa le genin de Kiri du regard.

-_Pré Zabuza, pas vrai ?_

Yukito fit oui de la tête.

Kanjiro et Honshû réalisèrent en même temps ; ils avaient entendu la rumeur qui disait qu'une grande réforme avait récemment eu lieu à l'Académie de Kiri. Les étudiants étaient placés en binôme, et faisaient toutes leurs études ensemble : à la fin ils étaient très souvent aussi proches qu'on puisse imaginer… Et l'examen genin consistait à tuer son camarade : cette pratique visait à préparer les ninjas à faire taire leurs sentiments pour accomplir la mission. Mais il y a peu, un étudiant nommé Momochi Zabuza avait massacré tous les participants à l'examen, montrant bien les effets dévastateurs que pouvait avoir cet examen sur l'esprit des étudiants. Le village de Kiri avait donc décidé d'engager une réforme. Et Yukito était devenu genin avant cette réforme…pas étonnant que son regard soit si froid…Takeo poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

-_Bon, eh ben amène-toi pour me tuer. Les deux autres, battez-vous de toute vos forces._

Yukito se leva avec un sourire réjoui aux lèvres.

­-_Ca devient enfin amusant…_

Kanjiro et Honshû se levèrent et se mirent en position de combat. Takeo enfila son manteau.

Une sensation chaude et électrique enveloppa les genins au moment où la masse de tissu recouvrit les épaules de leur sensei. Kanjiro sentit sa chair se hérisser et trembler, mais il ignorait s'il s'agissait de peur ou d'excitation. Le manteau du Gîru était imposant ; ses manches amples cachaient les mains, et ses pans arrivaient si bas qu'ils cachaient partiellement les pieds. L'épaulière droite était marquée d'un étrange caractère calligraphique que Kanjiro ne connaissait pas ; le jônin avait noué son bandeau autour de l'épaulière gauche, de sorte qu'on ne pouvait voir ce qui y était inscrit. Un gorgerin d'acier enveloppait le cou et le protégeait des attaques ; quelque chose y était inscrit en calligraphie. Seul Kanjiro put déchiffrer le haïku, et le récita à ses camarades :

-_Fait attention homme __  
__Prend bien garde à l'eau qui dort __  
__Mort y est parfois…_

Takeo était maintenant recouvert des pieds à la tête d'une masse de tissu noire comme la nuit, ornée de nuages rouges, écarlates comme du sang. De son corps véritable, seul son visage, à moitié caché par le haut col, pouvait être distingué, mais on ne distinguait pas vraiment le manteau du corps : Kanjiro n'avait pas une intuition assez développée, mais il le sentait. C'était comme si ce manteau était une seconde peau ; Takeo s'avança lentement, mais le manteau ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Le Gîru donnait l'impression de glisser sur la neige, silencieusement et fluidement. Pourtant, il se dégageait de lui une tension terrible…était-ce ça le pouvoir de son clan ?

-_Et maintenant allons-y…_

_To be continued..._


	7. Le sourire de la Bête

**Titre :** Le Passé blanc, saison 1 - Le Village sous la neige**  
Auteur :** Kanjiro**  
Base :** Naruto**  
Genre :** Pas de genre défini. Si je devrais en donner un, ce serait chronique d'un personnage.**  
Disclaimer :** Certaines choses ne changent pas, et d'autres appartiennent encore à Masashi Kishimoto (béni soit-il etc, etc...) : par exemple, le manga Naruto et tous ses personnages.

**Chapitre 08 - Le sourire de la Bête**

La neige frappa les jambes des trois genins comme le ressac d'une mer hivernale, tandis que le chakra de Takeo s'étendait jusqu'à eux, repoussant la neige comme une bourrasque herculéenne. L'air avait changé, et pendant un instant, Kanjiro eut l'impression de se trouver dans l'eau, tant l'atmosphère était lourde : son dos était parcouru de frissons, et il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du Gîru. Ces yeux bruns semblaient s'ouvrir sur un abîme insondable, comme une oubliette où aurait été jetée une bête féroce, dont les rugissements de rage retentissaient jusqu'à la surface. Puis, il sentit cette terrible férocité se résorber et revenir vers son origine, et ses muscles se relâchèrent, comme si son corps était épuisé après s'être tendu à se rompre.

Yukito s'accroupit et fronça les sourcils, impassible et inquisiteur. Il semblait bien moins affecté que ses camarades par cette force féroce qui se dégageait de Takeo, et se contenta de le regarder pendant quelques secondes, tandis que le jônin restait immobile. Yukito ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer ; Kanjiro sut à ce moment ce qu'il essayait de faire : le chakra est chargé d'émotions, et de celui-ci émanait quelque chose de fort. Yukito usait de sa propre sensibilité spirituelle pour deviner la nature de ce chakra ; Kanjiro sentit un élan de respect pour le genin de Kiri : pour un genin, sonder le chakra par sa seule sensibilité était un exploit.

-_…Soyez prudent : ça va être brutal…et même pire…bestial_, fit Yukito d'une voix calme, sans détourner les yeux de Takeo.

Le jeune Hyûga forma une série de sceaux et fit appel à son don ancestral, activant le pouvoir de clairvoyance et sondant à son tour l'étrange force de leur sensei…un mur de chakra intense entourait Takeo, comme un œuf d'énergie pure. Ce chakra était chargé d'agressivité et d'intentions meurtrières, comme une masse solide de rage et de férocité brutes ; Kanjiro sentit son dos trembler à nouveau en voyant l'intensité de ce chakra, mais trouva la force de préciser son analyse. Ce champ de protection était composé d'un chakra si intensément agressif que Kanjiro lui aurait presque vu une couleur pourpre, mais quand il plissa les yeux, le jeune Hyûga vit que, derrière ce mur féroce, le chakra de Takeo était d'un calme serein. Le flux de son keirakukei était régulier et tranquille, comme si de rien n'était, et le genin ne détecta aucune intention ni émotion qui le marquerait : le jônin n'avait même pas l'air d'utiliser son chakra. Mais Kanjiro ne pouvait ignorer la menace terrible qui émanait du chakra que Takeo avait extériorisé, comme s'il contrôlait ses émotions et pouvait en charger son chakra à sa guise…

-_Honshû._

Le Nara était lui aussi intimidé par leur sensei, mais n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cette technique était étrange. Kanjiro préféra le mettre en garde.

-_Il va falloir se battre comme s'il allait nous tuer._

L'héritier de la Sôke ne feignait plus : il ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit plein de détermination. Son corps se tendit et il se tint selon la pose séculaire du jûken.

Honshû tira son bâton du harnais de son dos, et se mit en garde, ses yeux bruns braqués sur Takeo, étudiant rapidement les possibilités, digne descendant des stratèges de sa famille.

Yukito ne bougea pas, et resta accroupi, frêle silhouette, incongrue dans cet affrontement, à sa place malgré tout sur le champ de bataille enneigé.

Takeo, toujours impassible malgré le mur de violence pure qu'il avait érigé, étendit les bras, s'offrant à leurs attaques.

-_Quand vous voulez._

Le genin de Kiri joignit les mains

-_Attaquez à mon signal._

**Kizuchi, Ne, Mi…**

Kanjiro et Honshû approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Le Hyûga ne s'attarda pas sur le chakra que Yukito manipulait, mais vit des bandes d'énergie spirituelle ramper autour de lui comme autant de serpents…quelle que soit cette technique, elle serait utile. Il fallait travailler en équipe.

**Ushi, Tora, Mi…**

-_…Maintenant !_

Ils s'élancèrent en avant sans hésitation, prêts à frapper leur adversaire, qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Kanjiro ressentit de nouveau cette sensation chaude hérisser sa chair lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent le champ, mais leur combativité était suffisamment forte pour empêcher ce chakra de les dominer. Même en pleine course, le jeune Hyûga gardait la pose ancienne que son clan utilisait dans la bataille : la main gauche tendue à hauteur de visage, paume vers l'adversaire, formait sa garde, tandis que sa main droite était placée au niveau de sa hanche, doigts vers le sol, prête à frapper, comme un sabre rengainé sans être au repos. Moins conventionnel, Honshû brandissait son bâton à bout de bras, pour frapper de loin sans s'exposer à une riposte.

Au moment où ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres de Takeo, ils entendirent la voix de Yukito derrière eux. Mais elle était déformée…aussi rauque qu'un croassement et pourtant aussi profonde que l'abîme…

**Kyôfû !! **(Terreur).

Le Byakugan vit les bandes de chakra se coller à Takeo comme des sangsues et infiltrer dans son keirakukei pour y répandre leur influence…le chakra du jônin en fut légèrement perturbé, comme si le flux était ralenti…juste avant de frapper, Kanjiro crut voir la peur se dessiner sur le visage de son sensei…

Sa main droite fendit l'air, y laissant une fine traînée bleutée, comme le panache d'un phénix glacé ; avec un cri sec, Kanjiro frappa le flanc de Takeo de sa paume, qui semblait trop rapide pour le jônin perturbé…le genjutsu de Yukito avait fait son office. Mais il ne vit pas le chakra entrer dans le keirakukei…en un instant, Kanjiro réalisa ce qu'était ce manteau, en comprenant pourquoi son attaque avait échoué ; sous le tissu noir, le Byakugan voyait une masse d'acier disparate : kunais, shurikens, parchemins, bobines de fil d'acier, makibishis, katanas, renforcements métalliques, matériel de calligraphie…une réserve incroyable d'équipement protégeait tout le corps de plusieurs couches d'acier et de matériel divers. Sur le moment, Kanjiro faillit se mettre à rire devant le caractère si incroyable et incongru de cet attirail caché. Mais il se reprit instantanément et sauta pour rétablir la distance et se remit en garde.

Honshû abattit son arme sur la tête de Takeo, avec une force qui aurait probablement suffit à lui briser le crâne. Mais le bout en fut dévié au dernier moment, et vint heurter l'épaulière droite du manteau-cuirasse ; Kanjiro avait suivi le coup, et avait vu le mouvement de chakra qui avait dévié la frappe. Mais il avait surtout vu le caractère sur l'épaulière, ce caractère de calligraphie qu'il ne connaissait pas…les paroles de Yukito lui revinrent en mémoire… _« bestial »_. Il se souvint de ce caractère, une très ancienne façon d'écrire _« La Bête »_…comment un caractère calligraphique datant de l'époque féodale avait pu se retrouver sur l'épaulière de Takeo-sensei ? Puis il vit ce qui ornait le dos du manteau : un grand tigre feulant stylisé était représenté, entouré de nuées écarlates…et une inscription calligraphique…

-_Akakumo no Tora…_(Le Tigre des Nuées Rouges)

Derrière eux, Yukito commença à former une nouvelle série de sceaux, sans pour autant les avertir.

**Mi, Tora, Inu, Ushi, Usagi…**

Kanjiro préféra agir avant que Takeo ne le fasse. Débarrassant son esprit des doutes et des questions, il se jeta sur le jônin et l'agrippa, pour l'empêcher de bouger et d'échapper à ce qui allait suivre.

-_Honshû !!_

Le Nara lui adressa un signe de tête et joignit les mains.

**Ne…Ninpô, Kage Mane no Jutsu !**

Sous le frêle soleil d'hiver, l'ombre du genin frémit et se tordit comme si elle avait une vie propre. Kanjiro vit le chakra de Honshû l'emplir et l'obliger à foncer vers Takeo, comme un animal dressé au fouet. Lorsque la masse noire toucha l'ombre diffuse du jônin, elle sembla s'en emparer puis se figer.

Kanjiro sentit ses muscles se figer et trembler, comme pour échapper à une emprise implacable.

-_Et merde…_

Agrippé à Takeo, leurs ombres se confondaient, et tous deux étaient maintenant sous l'emprise du Kage Mane…ni Kanjiro ni Honshû n'avaient prévu ça, et Yukito fit entendre sa rage franchement.

-_Putain de…_

Takeo sourit largement, mais ne dit rien…bien joué pour la stratégie et le travail d'équipe…

Le combat avait apparemment atteint un statu quo : ni Honshû, ni Takeo ni Kanjiro ne pouvaient bouger, et Yukito n'avait pas vraiment de possibilités, étant donné que Kanjiro était agrippé à sa seule cible. Le Kage Mane se dissiperait dans peu de temps de toute façon. Kanjiro crut vraiment que le combat allait prendre fin avec cette manœuvre maladroite. Mais il se ravisa bien vite lorsqu'il vit le keirakukei de Takeo…

Le champ d'énergie avait disparu, il s'était résorbé dans Takeo. Et le chakra interne du jônin était bien moins paisible…sa circulation s'était affolée, comme une marmite bouchée qui serait prête à exploser…le jeune Hyûga vit à peine sortir l'onde de chakra semi-solide qui le fit voltiger comme une feuille morte. Le Kage Mane se dissipa instantanément et Honshû fut plaqué contre un arbre. L'onde repoussa la neige en une fine brume blanche qui macula Yukito et enterra presque Kanjiro, qui s'était retrouvé couché entre le genin de Kiri et le jônin de Konoha.

Voyant une ouverture, Yukito recommença la série de sceaux qu'il avait initiée auparavant.

**Mi, Tora, Inu, Ushi, Usagi, Tori ! **

Autour de Yukito, la neige s'éleva dans l'air en un anneau immaculé qui devint bientôt liquide. Scintillant sous le soleil d'hiver, l'eau se sépara en un millier de gouttelettes qui prirent une forme fine et aiguisée…un millier d'aiguilles d'eau gravitaient autour du genin, qui ouvrit ses yeux froids et murmura d'une voix qui résonna, surnaturelle.

**Suiton ! Sensatsusuishô !** (Frappe fatale de l'eau)

La nuée acérée fonça à toute vitesse vers Takeo, qui, une fois encore, ne prit pas la peine de bouger. Le mur de chakra se déploya à nouveau, et les aiguilles s'y enfoncèrent comme dans de l'eau, ralentissant au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à se figer.

-_Merde…_

Kanjiro ne laissa pas Yukito à sa frustration, et s'extirpa du tas de neige. Par réflexe, il s'assit en tailleur, et forma une série de sceaux, les yeux fermés.

**Mi, Kizuchi, Saru, Ii, Uma, Tora !**

Il ouvrit ses yeux blancs et inspira de toutes ses forces.

**Katon ! Gôkyakû no Jutsu !**

La flamme et le cri jaillirent de ses entrailles à l'unisson, et l'orbe orangé se forma, enveloppant Takeo de sa chaleur infernale. Mais Kanjiro vit bien, alors que ses poumons crachaient l'air et le feu, par son Byakugan, il vit clairement le mur de chakra protéger à nouveau le jônin de l'attaque. Les flammes du Katon glissaient sur ce bouclier d'énergie comme l'eau glisse sur une lame…

Poussant un juron, Honshû se précipita et bondit comme un fauve, abattant brutalement son arme. Il avait attaqué au moment précis où le Katon se dissipait, comptant sur l'effet de surprise. Mais le bâton heurta une masse solide aussi dure que l'acier, mais aussi diffuse que de l'air troublé…Et lorsque Takeo tourna le regard vers le Nara, Kanjiro vit Honshû être frappé par la stupeur et l'effroi. Il se déplaça, suspendu dans les airs comme si une main invisible l'agrippait ; mais le Byakugan voyait bien le chakra qui enveloppait son camarade, un chakra chargé d'agressivité, d'une férocité tout en force contenue. Honshû fut rejeté au loin et s'écroula dans la neige, exténué.

Kanjiro sauta sur ses pieds et fronça les sourcils. Il en avait assez de cette posture statique et méprisante, aussi sereine et irritante qu'un sourire…Takeo restait impassible et ne prenait même pas la peine de réagir à tous leurs efforts, comme un obstacle implacable et immuable…toute la rancœur et la colère que Kanjiro avait enfouies en lui semblèrent ressurgir et emplir son corps…

Il s'élança vers le jônin avec un cri rauque, à une vitesse qui sembla enfin inquiéter l'adversaire si tranquille. Bondissant, il dirigea sa main auréolée de chakra vers la tempe du jônin…Takeo, le visage durci, étendit le bras. De sa manche sortit un fin filament qui brilla d'un reflet métallique dans le soleil d'hiver ; avec le grincement de l'acier, le fil enserra le bras de Kanjiro comme un serpent d'argent, l'immobilisant dans son étreinte frêle et pourtant si forte…L'autre bras du jônin dessina un arc de cercle, et de sa manche jaillirent deux salves de kunais qui se dirigèrent vers Yukito et Honshû à la vitesse de l'éclair. Takeo plissa les yeux et les poignards se figèrent à quelques centimètres de leur cible, pointés avec une précision terrible sur les points vitaux des deux genins.

Kanjiro vit le chakra qui entourait les kunais, et vit ensuite le visage du jônin. Les traits de Takeo s'étaient durcis incroyablement, et ses yeux révélaient un reflet…un aperçu de ce que son cœur cachait. Et le Byakugan frémit, et Kanjiro frémit en voyant dans ces yeux une sauvagerie terrible, une soif de sang primitive, une envie de tuer monstrueuse, ancienne et incontrôlable…ces yeux n'était pas humains…c'étaient ceux d'une bête. Le jeune Hyûga trembla de tous ses membres en pensant à ce qui arriverait si Takeo-sensei décidait de libérer cette bête, ce chakra terrible qui semblait faire partie de lui, comme la colère faisait partie de l'âme humaine…Kanjiro et ses compagnons n'avaient eu qu'un aperçu de son pouvoir…

Takeo se pencha vers Kanjiro…

-_Entraînement terminé !_

Ses yeux et son visage avaient retrouvé leur sourire amical.

_To be continued..._


	8. La voie lasse

**Titre :** Le Passé blanc, saison 1 - Le Village sous la neige**  
Auteur :** Kanjiro**  
Base :** Naruto**  
Genre :** Pas de genre défini. Si je devrais en donner un, ce serait chronique d'un personnage.**  
Disclaimer :** Saviez-vous que Lex Luthor n'était pas chauve au départ ? Ben à une époque, moi non plus. Ah oui, sans rapport aucun, le manga Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Masashi Kishimoto (que son âme trouve le chemin du Nirvana après la fin ignominieuse de son manga).

**Chapitre 08 - La voie lasse**

Le regard de Kanjiro erra sur les nuées écarlates qui nimbaient le fauve du manteau de Takeo-sensei…le Byakugan s'était retiré, et le genin pouvait discerner les riches nuances de rouge. L'Œil Blanc des Hyûga affinait la vue, mais on ne voyait alors plus qu'en nuances de gris…le monde changeait avec les yeux qui le contemplaient.

Une masse froide s'écrasa contre sa tempe, et un peu de neige aspergea son repas.

-_Alors on rêve ?_

Takeo-sensei avait vraiment changé lui aussi…il y a quelques minutes il semblait prêt à les trucider de sang-froid, et maintenant c'était boules de neige et rigolade…le manteau-cuirasse était de nouveau posé sur…sur rien en fait.

Kanjiro était adossé à un des poteaux, son bento sur les genoux, ses mains relâchées tenant toujours les baguettes. Il secoua la tête pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes avant de s'arrêter pour vérifier qu'il s'était bien débarrassé de toute la neige.

Honshû et Takeo-sensei étaient assis en tailleur dans la neige, mangeant de bon cœur. Le jônin avait retrouvé son sourire jovial et venait de tirer Kanjiro de ses pensées, au moyen d'un superbe tir.

-_Si ça avait été un shuriken, tu serais mort !_

-_Ouais, je sais…mais c'était pas un shuriken, alors à quoi bon…_

-_Un ninja doit toujours être sur ses gardes, ahuri._

La voix traînante de Yukito lui arracha une grimace, comme si le fait d'entendre le genin de Kiri le réprimander était bien plus désagréable que le projectile glacé qu'il avait reçu en pleine poire.

Il se tenait accroupi au sommet d'un poteau, dans une position d'équilibre précaire, mangeant calmement son repas comme si de rien n'était.

-_Comment peux-tu être un Hyûga et être aussi insouciant ?_

-_Ca veut dire quoi ça ?_

-_Ton clan est réputé pour être quasi omniscient, et tu m'as plutôt l'air d'être une feignasse incapable qui passe son temps à bailler aux corneilles…_

-_T'as aussi une gueule de corneille quand je te regarde, frimeur…_

Kanjiro donna un violent coup d'épaule dans le poteau. Yukito vacilla un instant avant de reprendre superbement son équilibre. Il adressa un sourire narquois à son rival…

…Avant de tomber à la renverse, pour le moins déstabilisé par la boule de neige venant de Honshû.

-_Un ninja doit toujours être sur ses gardes, Yukito !_

Le genin s'extirpa de la couche de neige et adressa un regard noir au jeune Nara, avant se remettre à manger, un peu moins calmement.

Ses deux camarades et son sensei rigolèrent un peu, avant de retourner eux aussi à leur repas.

Kanjiro s'adressa à Takeo.

-_Dites, sensei…comment on s'est débrouillé ?_

-_Pas mal, franchement : à part votre bévue avec le Kage Shibari, vous vous êtes bien débrouillés._

-_Sensei…vous devriez dire Kage Mane_, fit Honshû.

Takeo secoua la tête, l'air de dire _« Ah les jeunes… »_. Honshû avait lui-même rebaptisé sa technique, au grand désespoir de ses parents et de son frère ; Kanjiro ne s'en formalisait pas…si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir…

-_Sensei…quelle technique vous avez utilisée pendant le combat ?_ demanda Yukito qui s'était lui aussi adossé à un poteau.

Takeo avala une bouchée de riz avant de répondre.

-_C'est le pouvoir héréditaire du clan Gîru…_

-_Et en quoi ça consiste ?_

-_…Je dirais que vous êtes un peu jeunes pour comprendre, mais ça ne vous suffirait sans doute pas…_

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide tandis qu'un soupir soulevait sa poitrine.

-_Nous autres Gîru sommes bon vivants et sympathiques, mais c'est surtout parce que nous avons dû museler ce qui en nous était moins agréable…et nous y avons été forcés parce que ces éléments étaient bien plus forts chez nous que chez les autres…_

Yukito ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Honshû préféra ne pas interroger plus avant Takeo-sensei sur ce sujet, qui semblait difficile. Kanjiro imita ses camarades, et songea que cette agressivité qui imprégnait le chakra, cette Bête dont parlait son manteau était sans doute l'effet de ces _« éléments désagréables »_ dont il parlait…Kanjiro préféra attendre pour en demander plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient fini leur déjeuner.

-_Bon. Et maintenant, nous allons passer à votre première mission._

-_Là tout de suite ?_ demanda Honshû.

Kanjiro était assez surpris aussi, même s'il ne le laissa pas transparaître : d'habitude, le jônin faisait passer un test à ses élèves ; l'échec les renvoyait sur les bancs de l'Académie, la réussite faisait d'eux des genins. Sandaime-sama avait bien dit qu'étant donné la guerre et le besoin d'aide absolu, tous les gradués recevraient le statut de genins sans avoir à passer le test. Mais qu'ils partent en mission directement…ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Yukito eut un sourire résigné, Kanjiro bailla et Honshû parla en leur nom à tous les trois.

-_Laissez-nous deviner…mission de rang D, pas vrai ?_

-_Exactement !_ Trois gros soupirs retentirent dans la clairière. _Eh ben quoi ?_

-_Sensei, franchement…_

-_Je n'accepterai aucune réclamation de la part de vous, messieurs-qui-êtes-devenus-genins-il-y-a-à-peine-un-jour._

Yukito se dispensa de protester, et les deux autres firent de même, préférant ne pas titiller la patience de Takeo-sensei.

-_Bien. Bon, eh bien allons-y._

Il prit son manteau, l'enfila sans le fermer et sortit à pas légers du terrain d'entraînement, suivi par trois messieurs-qui-étaient-devenus-genins-il-y-a-à-peine-un-jour-et-qui-traînaient-les-pieds.

Ils sortirent rapidement du village pour se diriger vers les villages les plus proches. La forêt elle aussi était devenue blanche sous le manteau hivernal, et les pas des genins dans la neige retentissait entre les arbres. La couche froide leur arrivait aux chevilles et ils peinaient un peu pour avancer ; mais Kanjiro n'y prêta pas attention et préféra lever les yeux, pour observer les silhouettes squelettiques des arbres dénudés : des petits panaches de neige ornaient leurs maigres branches, mais ne suffisaient pas à remplacer le feuillage verdoyant que Kanjiro leur connaissait. Il avait vu le monde d'émeraude du printemps, les couleurs chaudes du chemin d'été et le parterre mordoré et mélancolique de l'automne. Mais la forêt portant le masque blanc de l'hiver était très différente…plus sinistre, comme dénaturée, dépouillée de sa vie…comme une parodie de forêt.

Il baissa le regard vers la route, et vit Takeo ; le jônin marchait sur la neige comme si de rien n'était, sans même y laisser de traces, malgré son lourd manteau ; il marchait comme une ombre dans la lumière, une forme noire au milieu de ce monde blanc, un peu comme si un de ces arbres squelettiques s'était mis à bouger.

-_Ah, on arrive._

Devant eux, la route formait un croisement, le deuxième chemin menant apparemment à une clairière. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent, Kanjiro vit que ce chemin conduisait en réalité à une ferme, encadrée par une palissade. Contre le bois s'était accumulée de la neige, en masses énormes, comme si elles avaient été entassées ici consciencieusement, jusqu'à bloquer la porte d'entrée et interdire l'accès à la maison et à la plupart des bâtiments.

-_Le propriétaire est resté enfermé ici pendant plusieurs jours avant qu'on ne se rende compte de son absence : il s'agit juste de dégager les congères_, fit Takeo-sensei.

-_Des congères ?_ demanda Honshû.

-_De la neige accumulée par le vent. Comme Konoha ne connaît que rarement la neige, les habitants n'y sont pas préparés._

-_Donc il s'agit de déplacer de la neige ? J'aimerais bien savoir en quoi on a besoin de ninjas pour ça_, fit Yukito.

-_L'hiver qui s'abat sur Konoha est le fait des shinobis de Yuki : ce qui en résulte tient de la manœuvre militaire. Tiens, pour comprendre, dégage-moi la porte._

Yukito s'approcha de la masse de neige qui bloquait la porte et donna un coup de pied franc dedans. La congère ne broncha pas, et Yukito revint en boitant légèrement.

Takeo s'approcha de la porte.

-_Cette neige est issue d'un ninjutsu, elle est plus résistante, et elle date de trois jours : avec le froid qu'il fait, elle a partiellement gelé. Autant dire que ça va vous prendre le reste de l'après-midi : parfait pour s'entraîner physiquement !_

Il les coupa en plein soupir.

-_Chaque mission, aussi modeste soit-elle, est une occasion de vous améliorer : vous devez profiter de toutes les occasions pour vous entraîner._

Il se tourna vers la porte et s'adressa au propriétaire.

-_Reculez à l'autre bout de la maison ! Maintenant !_

Le Gîru recula de quelques mètres, avant de faire un geste nonchalant, comme pour chasser une mouche. Quelque chose s'échappa de sa manche et vint se coller exactement au milieu de la congère. Le petit parchemin était orné de symboles cabalistiques et d'un idéogramme caractéristique…la congère explosa dans une grande gerbe de neige, et les trois genins faillirent être mis à terre par le souffle de l'explosion.

Takeo se rapprocha de la porte, qui avait sauté avec la congère.

-_Bon, je vais discuter avec le proprio. Occupez-vous de déblayer le reste._

Il tourna la tête vers la grange et remarqua des pelles posées contre le portail. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et trois pelles flottèrent doucement vers les genins, qui les prirent sans paraître trop surpris.

-_Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Au boulot !_

Kanjiro se demanda combien de soupirs de ce genre la forêt entendrait aujourd'hui…

Alors qu'ils s'affairaient à démolir les congères à coup de pelle avant de rassembler la neige en un seul tas, Kanjiro se mit à repenser à la matinée. Il était parti de chez lui en se demandant ce que la guerre lui ferait…s'il pourrait s'habituer facilement à tuer et à risquer sa vie. D'après la façon dont il avait réagi ce matin…pas vraiment. Même si les pouvoirs de Takeo-sensei étaient uniques, le fait ne changeait pas : Kanjiro avait eu peur quand il avait réalisé que cette chose que manipulait le Gîru voulait le tuer. Est-ce qu'il était prêt à être un shinobi ? Kanjiro en vint à se demander si être ninja se résumait vraiment à côtoyer la mort…

Après une demi-heure, Takeo-sensei ressortit de la maison et considéra d'un œil apparemment distrait l'avancement des travaux. Les genins était venus à bout de la neige qui bloquait la grange, mais il en restait encore assez pour la journée.

-_Bon, désolé, mais vous avez du boulot supplémentaire_, fit Takeo, l'air un peu gêné.

-_Mais encore ?_ demanda Honshû, qui ne s'était pas vraiment tué à la tâche.

-_La grange est infestée par les rats, et le proprio voudrait qu'on s'en débarrasse._

-_Je croyais qu'on était venus pour les congères…_fit Yukito d'une voix agacée.

-_Oui, ben…_

-_Alors il nous exploite._

-_Eh oh, c'est qui le gradé ici ?_

Yukito allait répliquer, mais Kanjiro le fit taire d'un coup de coude. Décidément, le genin de Kiri avait vraiment besoin d'apprendre la modestie.

-_C'est bon, les mecs, je m'occupe des rats_, fit Honshû, réglant le problème.

-_Et vous sensei ?_

-_Moi je supervise. N'oubliez pas, toute occasion est bonne pour s'entraîner._

Takeo sourit largement et s'adossa contre la palissade.

Honshû ouvrit la porte de la grange. Miteux aurait été un euphémisme : toute la charpente craqua dangereusement à l'ouverture du portail, et il y avait autant de poussière et de saleté que de paille. Des instruments rouillés ornaient les murs, et l'obscurité générale n'était brisée que par la faible lumière qui filtrait par les fissures dans le bois et la porte ouverte.

-_Kanji ! J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main._

-_Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?_

-_Tu vois combien de rats ?_

**Byakugan **

-_…27._

-_27 ?_

-_27._

-_T'es sûr ?_

-_Tu veux regarder à ma place peut-être ?_

-_Non, je te fais confiance…Bon, ben…_

Il ressortit et observa le soleil.

-_Quand je te le dirais, ferme la porte en ne laissant qu'un petit filet de lumière._

Il s'allongea ensuite dans la paille et bailla largement. Kanjiro haussa les épaules et retourna à son travail : si Honshû avait un truc en tête, autant le laisser faire.

L'heure suivante fut longue, ennuyeuse et fatigante. Kanjiro et Yukito ne se parlaient pas : aucun des deux ne pouvait à ce moment envisager de parler véritablement. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une journée, mais leurs rapports se précisaient déjà : le jeune Hyûga savait que c'était une rivalité qui s'installait. Peu importe le rêve, quand on s'engageait sur la voie du shinobi, l'accomplissement se faisait par la force : ceux qui veulent accomplir quelque chose doivent s'en donner les moyens. Mais Kanjiro ne parvenait pas à deviner ce que Yukito voulait accomplir : il avait vu à quel point il était doué, et aussi ce que ses yeux cachaient. Yukito était différent de Kanjiro : le genin de Kiri avait côtoyé la mort et en avait fait don à quelqu'un qu'il avait appris à aimer. Et cela l'avait rendu plus résistant à l'approche de la mort, une résistance que Kanjiro ne possédait pas encore.

Honshû n'était pas quelqu'un qui se mettrait en compétition pour un rêve : il était suffisamment sensé pour ne pas commettre une telle folie. Mais le sang de Kanjiro le poussait en avant, contre Yukito : le jeune Hyûga se savait inférieur à son camarade, et quelque chose en lui ne le supportait pas. Ils allaient combattre côte-à-côte pendant des années : ressentir une telle hostilité pouvait paraître dangereux pour toute la team. Mais tous les deux savaient qu'il n'en était pas ainsi : c'est dans leur devoir qu'ils se défieraient. Lorsqu'ils seront sur le champ de bataille, ce sont leurs exploits qui les départageront, des exploits qu'ils accompliraient ensemble.

Kanjiro savait que ce rapport qui était né de lui-même ne pouvait tolérer que les deux se rapprochent ainsi ; entre lui et Yukito se profilait cette rivalité qui allait probablement leur interdire l'amitié. Aller lui parler lui semblait absurde. C'est dans le nindô que leur rapports se définiraient, pas dans les relations humaines. C'est sur cette voie commune qu'ils s'affronteraient.

Alors qu'il ruminait ses pensées, Kanjiro vit Honshû sortir de la grange et lui adresser un signe de tête. Kanjiro délaissa la congère qu'il s'appliquait à démolir à coup de pelle pour venir fermer la porte de la grange. Une fois à l'intérieur, Honshû fit craquer ses phalanges et forma un signe.

**Ninpô, Kage Mane no Jutsu **

Kanjiro entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'ombre se distordant.

-_Kanji, ouvre la porte._

Honshû sortit de la grange enténébrée à 4 pattes.

-_Heu…_

Mais Kanjiro se tut lorsqu'il vit ce qui suivait le jeune Nara : toute la vermine qui infestait la grange était relié à l'ombre du genin, comme autant de marionnettes au bout de leur fil. Tous les rats avançaient à quatre pattes derrière Honshû, qui s'assit devant la grange, forçant la vermine à faire de même. La scène était assez comique.

-_T'aurais pu sortir debout._

-_Ca aurait été moins marrant._

-_Bon, et maintenant il va falloir trouver un moyen de s'en débarras…_

**Suiton ! Sensatsusuishô !**

27 aiguilles gelées empalèrent les rats sur place. Aucun ne bougea, tous étant toujours emprisonnés par le Kage Mane. Honshû se leva vivement, les rats firent de même.

-_Eh, je t'ai rien demandé Yukito !_

-_Takeo-sensei a bien dit qu'il fallait s'entraîner._

-_C'est pas une raison pour…_

Honshû s'interrompit en voyant Kanjiro faisant un effort colossal pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire. Honshû, une fois énervé, avait tendance à s'agiter plus que de raison, et voir les cadavres de rats reproduire tout ses gestes à l'unisson avait de quoi arracher un sourire à un dignitaire Hyûga.

Honshû dissipa sa technique après avoir rigolé pendant 2 bonnes minutes. Yukito affichait un regard apitoyé, se demandant vraisemblablement comment le plus grand village ninja pouvait avoir des éléments aussi lamentables. Il se demanda aussi comment Kanjiro pouvait avoir assez d'énergie pour survivre à un fou rire, après une journée aussi éreintante.

Takeo s'approcha, voyant que le travail était terminé. Yukito préféra s'adresser à lui plutôt que de voir ses deux camarades se remettre de leur hilarité.

-_Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps, sensei ?_

-_La sieste._

-_Et une feignasse de plus…_murmura Yukito.

-_J'ai entendu ça…bon allez, il est temps de rentrer._

-_Vous êtes sûr que le proprio veut pas qu'on s'occupe de sa fosse septique en plus ?_

-_Yukito, tu devrais pas essayer de faire de l'humour, ça te va pas_, fit Honshû, en une magnifique démonstration d'humour flashback.

La team 10 termina sa première journée ce travail comme elle l'avait commencé, c'est-à-dire avec un sensei marchant d'un pas léger et trois genins traînant les pieds.

En arrivant dans la large salle des missions, au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment des Hokages, Takeo se retourna et s'adressa à eux.

-_Bon, à partir de maintenant, les rendez-vous pour les missions seront à 9h ici._

-_9h ?_

Kanjiro feignait l'inquiétude avec un talent remarquable.

-_J'ai été gentil aujourd'hui, les prochaines missions seront différentes._

_« Gloups »_ résumait bien l'état d'esprit des genins lorsqu'ils se demandèrent ce que ça donnait quand Takeo-sensei cessait d'être gentil. Le jônin leur lança à chacun un objet emballé dans du papier de riz.

-_C'est quoi ?_ fit Kanjiro.

-_Votre paye. Vous êtes des ninjas rémunérés maintenant._

Déchirant le papier de riz, ils découvrirent quelques pièces empilées.

-_C'est pas grand-chose mais ça devrait vous suffire pour tenir une journée. Je vous ferais savoir la date de la prochaine mission._

Takeo entra, et les genins se séparèrent après un regard.

Kanjiro remonta vers le parc avec lassitude, mais content de sa journée, dans l'ensemble. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la suite : la guerre ne se faisait pas avec des congères. Il ne savait absolument pas à quoi ressemblerait le champ de bataille, mais les idées qu'il s'en faisait n'était pas rassurantes. Les soucis au sujet du futur étaient nombreux, et avaient remplacé pour le moment pas mal d'autres préoccupations, comme…

-_Eh, la flemme !_

…La préoccupation venait de se repointer sans crier gare. Kanjiro se retourna avec un nouveau soupir.

Adossée contre un mur, dans une ruelle, les bras croisés, Setsuko le défiait du regard. La lueur du soleil couchant jouait sur une moitié de son visage, laissant l'autre dans l'ombre. Ses traits étaient étrangement soulignés et son visage seul suffit à troubler Kanjiro…

-_Ah, Setsuko-chan. T'as l'air en forme._

Kanjiro parvenait encore à feindre l'indifférence.

-_Toi t'as l'air crevé._

-_Merci de t'en préoccuper._

Il avait l'impression de mendier de la sympathie…

-_Je veux ma revanche._

Sa voix était calme : elle était parfaitement confiante, mais ce n'était pas juste de la présomption.

-_Comme tu l'as dit, je suis crevé, alors ça attendra demain._

-_Tu sais que c'est malpoli de repousser les avances d'une jeune fille ?_

Le vent souffla en bourrasques, emportant la poussière dans un ballet tourbillonnant.

Kanjiro connaissait ce numéro d'aguicheuse, Setsuko était une experte. Mais la voix de la jeune Uchiha n'avait pas changé, elle exprimait toujours une détermination inflexible…c'était la voix d'une guerrière, pas d'une femme. Il s'en sentit presque flatté…et une partie de son âme sut qu'à ses yeux, cette voix la rendait infiniment plus…le Byakugan la contempla d'un regard sincère, pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne broncha pas, attendant sa réponse.

-_Non. J'ai passé la journée à bosser, je suis crevé et j'ai pas la tête à ça. Tu vas pas te contenter d'une victoire facile ?_

Elle plissa les yeux et fixa les siens. Les deux lacs de jais tentèrent de sonder les gouffres de nacre, sans succès.

-_Tu vaux mieux que ça, Setsuko-chan._

Elle sourit légèrement et fronça les sourcils.

-_Et si j'y mets les formes ?_

Elle se décolla du mur et avança de deux pas. Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés. Le noir tourna à l'écarlate…seule subsista une pupille sombre nimbée de deux traits caractéristiques…Mais le Byakugan ne répondit pas, et Kanjiro resta impassible.

-_Non._

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Setsuko se renfrogna légèrement. Kanjiro sourit doucement.

-_Demain, ici, 15 heures._

-_Conclu._

Il tendit la main pour sceller leur accord. Elle se retourna, les bras toujours croisés.

-_Et arrête de m'appeler Setsuko-chan._

Le sourire de Kanjiro devint presque mélancolique…elle ne se plaignait que maintenant.

-_A demain, Setsuko._

Ce soir-là, Kanjiro se coucha avec un sentiment partagé au sujet de cette journée…partagé entre l'échec face à Takeo-sensei et sa « victoire » face à Setsuko. Il préféra ne pas trop penser à la deuxième…il avait presque peur que cet évènement, et tout ce qu'il impliquait, finisse par emplir son esprit. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, de penser à elle. Il sortit pour se changer les idées. Alors qu'il quittait le parc, la voix de Genma retentit dans les arbres.

-_Bonne soirée…_

Kanjiro fila de toit en toit, comme une ombre que le vent aurait arrachée. En chemin, il activa son Byakugan, et sa vision s'étendit tout autour de lui. C'était une sensation étrange, comme le vertige que procurait l'euphorie, comme si votre conscience s'étendait au-delà des limites de votre esprit. Seuls les Hyûga pouvaient se trouver dans cet état et agir normalement ; c'était ainsi, leur esprit s'adaptait à leur héritage, pour supporter la puissance qu'on leur avait léguée.

Il se posta sur le mur d'enceinte et attendit. Se concentrant, il glissa en état semi-méditatif, s'efforçant de se détacher du froid qui mordait sa peau. Il était fatigué : la journée avait pratiquement épuisé son chakra, et la lassitude était toujours là. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se dit qu'il aurait du rester chez lui.

Mais un son attira son attention. Le son d'une corde pincée. Ce n'était pas du biwa, il s'agissait d'un autre instrument, un instrument qu'il entendait pour la première fois. Le son était plus sec, comme une frappe précise. Quelques sons retentirent successivement, comme si le musicien ne faisait qu'accorder son instrument. Kanjiro suivit le son, comme un somnambule.

Il se cacha dans l'ombre d'un toit et observa. Il faisait face à une cour intérieure, dans le quartier Uchiha. L'endroit lui fit immédiatement songer à un jardin, mais ce n'était qu'une esplanade carrée. Au centre trônait un arbre mort, qui dressait ses branches squelettiques vers le ciel ; la lune était pleine, et la silhouette du végétal n'en paraissait que plus sinistre, ainsi auréolée par la pâle lueur de l'astre nocturne. Kanjiro frissonna…cet arbre était autrefois un cerisier, il le sentait. Autrefois…des fleurs ornaient ces branches qui était maintenant nues, dépouillées de leur sens…autrefois cet arbre devait être superbe, la fierté de la demeure…mais à présent ce n'était qu'une caricature de vie. Même si le village paraissait paisible, la guerre y était venue avec l'hiver.

Le regard de Kanjiro fut accroché par quelque chose…une galerie s'étendait face à l'arbre, jouxtant la demeure. Mais dans la nuit, il ne vit rien. Une simple pensée suffit pour que le flux de chakra dans ses yeux change, plus subtilement que l'esprit conscient ne pourrait savoir. Le monde devint gris, mais cela ne le changea pas beaucoup ; un instant, Kanjiro se sentit triste en s'apercevant que la lueur de la lune avait perdu de sa beauté…elle se cacha derrière une chape de nuages, comme si elle était déçue.

Il redirigea son regard vers la galerie. Quelqu'un y était assis, drapé dans des couvertures qui le protégeaient du froid. Kanjiro reconnut bien vite le jeune garçon qui accompagnait Hôhime, ce même garçon que Honshû ne connaissait pas, et qui avait généré chez le jeune Hyûga un malaise diffus. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Kanjiro pour se rappeler que cette demeure était celle de Hôhime.

Le garçon gardait les yeux fermés, bien que son visage fît face au cerisier. Son flux de chakra était lent et régulier, parfaitement synchrone avec sa respiration ; Kanjiro fut impressionné. Il reconnaissait un flux de méditation lorsqu'il en voyait un, et celui-ci était presque parfait. Le jeune garçon devait avoir le même âge que Kanjiro, mais il était bien au-dessus de lui dans ce domaine. Il aurait pu dormir profondément que le flux n'aurait pas été différent. Il était presque plus calme, ce qui dénotait une maîtrise remarquable du flux.

Aucune pensée ne se dégageait de ce chakra, aucune intention, même la plus infime. Il avait atteint un stade profond, le stade où la pensée s'efface, ce stade que Kanjiro ne parvenait pas encore à atteindre. Il s'agissait là d'une méditation conventionnelle, contrairement à la méditation focalisée des Hyûga, qui utilisait le Byakugan pour faciliter l'immersion.

Ses cheveux étaient de jais, et Kanjiro, regroupant tous les éléments, en déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un Uchiha, probablement du fils de Hôhime. S'imposant une précision inhabituelle, Kanjiro sonda le keirakukei de ses yeux : il était parfaitement normal, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas encore activé son Sharingan…un Uchiha bien particulier, sans Sharingan, mais manifestant un tel talent en méditation…ce n'était pas commun dans ce clan, plus réputé pour son sens de l'action que pour sa sagesse contemplative.

Le shôji derrière le jeune garçon s'ouvrit. Il tourna la tête sans ouvrir les yeux.

-_C'est toi_, dit-il simplement.

Franchissant le seuil de la galerie, une jeune fille entra. Kanjiro crut voir Hôhime sous les traits d'une enfant : elle portait un kimono ouvragé, de couleurs sans doute subtiles, et ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés de manière complexe et élégante. Elle posa un objet devant elle : c'était une boîte creuse, ouverte et rectangulaire. Sur l'ouverture étaient tendues des cordes. La jeune fille accorda son instrument, et commença à jouer.

Des frêles cordes naquit une musique que Kanjiro ne put que ressentir. Elle semblait impossible à saisir, à décrire. La mélodie lui parlait, résonnait dans son âme comme dans l'air nocturne. Son esprit suivait les notes, qui semblaient étendre de leur son les limites de sa conscience. Il ferma les yeux.

C'était une musique très simple, mais d'une richesse inconcevable. Le vent apportait des paroles de tristesse, de mélancolie et de beauté. Une voix plus ancienne que la mémoire des hommes chantait un monde d'ombres et de mensonges, des ténèbres cachant un cœur de tristesse et de douleur, mais dans lequel naissait peu à peu l'espoir. Et une multitude de visages et de souvenirs furent ranimés dans l'âme de Kanjiro, comme si la musique guidait sa mémoire, pour lui apporter une leçon qu'il avait échoué à apprendre.

Lorsque la musique cessa et que Kanjiro rouvrit les yeux, le temps put renaître, le froid reprendre ses droits sur son corps. Mais leur pouvoir s'était affaibli. Kanjiro avait l'esprit clair. Les pensées qui l'agitaient n'avaient pas disparu, mais elles semblaient en harmonie avec lui. Ses sens étaient aussi tendus que les cordes de l'instrument.

Le jeune homme se pencha doucement et posa la tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Après quelques minutes, il s'endormit. Kanjiro le savait : ses yeux voyaient le changement subtil qui s'était produit avec la musique, chez lui aussi. La jeune fille caressa tendrement ses cheveux de jais. Kanjiro sentit ce qu'elle dégageait…de l'attention, de la compassion, de l'amour, tout entiers tournés vers ce jeune garçon. La musique avait affûté sa vue ; le Byakugan vit avec une clarté parfaite la nature du chakra de la jeune fille. Elle ne vivait que pour le protéger…une sœur-mère.

Un souvenir réveillé par la musique fut alors amené à son esprit par cette découverte…un souvenir qui remontait à 4 ans. Kanjiro venait de perdre sa mère et son père, et le deuil avait commencé son règne éphémère dans le clan ; le jeune garçon n'avait trouvé aucun réconfort dans la courtoisie de ses pairs. Mais il avait été élevé dans cette tradition de bienséance et s'efforçait de ne pas montrer la tristesse qui consumait son cœur. Mais il doutait de pouvoir y parvenir ; il ressentait la douleur avec une acuité parfaite, terrible. La plus acérée et la plus froide des lames perçait son cœur et le déchirait longuement et consciencieusement. Il voulait hurler, se faire du mal, se confier à quelqu'un, ou simplement laisser échapper sa douleur en pleurs ; il voulait ressentir autre chose que ça. Mais il en était incapable : le clan était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas se dresser contre des siècles de politesse et de tradition. Il avait l'impression d'être un organe dans un seul corps, un organe malade mais qui ne pouvait pas souffrir, sous peine de contaminer tout le corps. Cette responsabilité, la peur d'apporter le déshonneur le faisait encore souffrir. Il était encore trop jeune, trop faible pour protester.

Mais en quittant la demeure, il avait vu une chose inédite, quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour lui. Il avait vu une touche de rouge dans cet univers noir et blanc. Il avait rencontré Mayumi. Elle avait 16 ans à l'époque, et venait de passer chuunin. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais elle avait entendu parler de lui, comme lui avait entendu parler d'elle. Le descendant de la Sôke et la roturière au Byakugan. Le petit-fils du patriarche de la plus grande famille aristocratique du Pays du Feu et la fille du peuple.

Elle avait vu, tout de suite, ce qui le faisait souffrir. Elle ne pensait pas comme le clan. Comment un être si jeune pouvait-il ne pas pleurer une telle perte ? En quelques instants, elle avait compris le tourment qui le déchirait. Alors qu'il allait se présenter à elle, elle fit ce que Kanjiro n'aurait jamais attendu de qui que ce soit. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Et elle ne lui dit qu'une seule chose.

-_Pleure._

Ce jour-là, ce furent ses larmes qui le guérirent, et qui lui donnèrent une sœur. Mais Mayumi était partie, et Kanjiro continuait à feindre. Il enviait le monde, tout ceux qui pouvaient vivre selon leur cœur, sans artifices. Ceux qui pouvaient obéir à leurs sentiments, sans craindre de s'y perdre. Il était fatigué de devoir mentir, mais trop pesait sur ses épaules.

Il devait à tout prix parvenir à la tête du clan, il devait se plier à ses ordres et cacher ses émotions, renier ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était qu'à ce prix qu'il pourrait changer sa famille ; il le devait, pour tous les enfants que les Hyûga engendreraient par la suite. Il devait leur épargner le terrible destin qui avait été le sien, et qui avait été celui de tous les enfants du clan avant lui. Il voulait assurer le futur des Hyûga, même s'il devait sacrifier son cœur à cette quête. Il espérait être assez fort pour y parvenir.

L'image de Yukito s'imposa à lui. La guerre ne tolérait pas les sentiments non plus. Il devait devenir plus fort que son cœur, plus fort que lui-même. Il lui fallait acquérir cette détermination froide, s'il voulait s'élever par la guerre.

Il avait toujours froid, et la fatigue le poussa à quitter sa place, à quitter le spectacle de cette cour et de ceux qui y demeuraient. En chemin, il rit doucement : quelle ironie…par cette insensibilité qui avait préservé le clan pendant des siècles, Kanjiro trouverait la force de le changer.

Il avait trouvé sa voie. Il lui fallait trouver le courage de la suivre, quel qu'en soit le prix.

_To be continued..._


	9. Se lever

**Titre :** Le Passé blanc, saison 1 - Le Village sous la neige**  
Auteur :** Kanjiro**  
Base :** Naruto**  
Genre :** Pas de genre défini. Si je devrais en donner un, ce serait chronique d'un personnage.**  
Disclaimer : **Le manga Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Masashi Kishimoto (que le Seigneur l'accueille en ami). Et pendant ce temps, Nicole Kidman continue d'améliorer l'âge de son cerveau...

**09 - Se lever**

Sans sommeil, l'humanité toute entière deviendrait folle dès le premier mois. Pourquoi ? A cause des réveils bien sûr. Si un humain sain d'esprit s'était tenu dans cette chambre sans dormir toute la nuit, on l'aurait retrouvé pendu au matin, son esprit réduit en miettes par les petits coups incessants et si horriblement méthodiques que les aiguilles implacables s'appliquent à répéter en un cycle incessant et terrifiant de simplicité : la simple alternance entêtante de deux sons qui peuvent facilement emplir l'univers entier et détruire toute chose qui ne peut s'en accommoder.

Peu à peu l'esprit est obnubilé par ces sons qui semblent être le couple primordial d'un univers où le silence régnait auparavant. L'âme résonne de ce battement éternel, et s'y accroche, comme si elle voulait y trouver un sens caché, comme si, dans ce qui avait fait naître le son, elle voulait déceler le Verbe originel, et en lui la vérité de l'univers.

Mais il n'y a rien. Rien d'autre que deux sons se renvoyant inlassablement la balle. Et toute l'attention converge vers eux ; mais elle n'est pas dotée de leur endurance inhumaine, et bientôt elle ne peut plus suivre, bientôt elle désire se reposer, se détacher de cet échange immortel, qui est stérile pour elle qui est assoiffée de sens : elle n'y trouve rien qui puisse la contenter et lui donner l'intérêt palpitant nécessaire pour suivre une chose si éloignée du temps.

Et elle se rend peu à peu compte, à sa grande douleur, qu'elle ne trouvera aucun repos : ce son revient sans cesse la chercher, s'insinuer en elle et ronger peu à peu sa tranquillité. Elle ne peut y échapper, mais elle ne peut y entrer : elle ne peut trouver nul repos, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs. Elle ne peut leur échapper, et lorsqu'elle est à leur merci, elle ne peut le supporter, car l'aridité de leur incessant rythme mécanique, si vide de sens, est tout ce qu'elle n'est pas.

Il n'y a qu'un choix à faire : devenir comme eux, ou cesser d'être.

Le tic-tac s'arrêta avec autant de brutalité que le poing qui venait de s'abattre et de pulvériser la coque plastifiée du démoniaque réveil. Les méthodiques aiguilles étaient à une seconde de marquer 8h, précisément l'heure à laquelle se tenait tranquillement la petite aiguille rouge de l'alarme.

Ses yeux ne s'étaient même pas ouverts, et sa respiration n'avait pas changé d'un iota.

Une minute plus tard, il s'assit lentement dans son lit, voulut se gratter la tête et se rendit compte que son poing était endolori. C'était étrange, un peu comme si la douleur se situait sur un autre plan, mais il n'en était pas surpris ; non seulement il avait préparé ce coup par des exercices de méditation tout au long de la nuit, mais en plus c'était la première fois depuis 4 ans (à peu de choses près) qu'il se réveillait à une heure aussi matinale. Et il n'avait pas envie de se mettre à la sonnerie stridente et horripilante ; il préférait encore se lever de lui-même. Après tout Takeo-sensei avait raison : un bon ninja doit pouvoir se lever à 9 heures pour accomplir sa mission. Il fallait au moins ça pour progresser suffisamment.

Et puis Kanjiro voulait être en forme pour aujourd'hui. Pour 15 heures…

Il y pensait encore lorsqu'il arriva au pied du bâtiment des Hokages, même lorsqu'il entra dans le grand rez-de-chaussée qui était encore désert. Kanjiro regarda sa montre : il était 8h45. Puis il cilla 5 fois très exactement : il portait une montre ? Tout arrivait décidément, y compris le fait d'agir sans y penser.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait pas oublié d'enfiler un pantalon, Kanjiro se rendit compte qu'il faisait froid. Et bien plus qu'auparavant. Un ou deux éternuements lui rappelèrent que faire des virées nocturnes en cette saison n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout maintenant que la neige était venue.

-_Tu deviens vraiment prévisible._

Kanjiro voulut soupirer, mais ne put qu'obtenir un éternuement tonitruant. Il se retourna et renifla bruyamment sans que son visage ne traduise autre chose qu'une profonde lassitude mêlée d'indices évoquant aux connaisseurs des opérations esthétiques pratiquées au moyen d'instrument massifs et contondants…

Yukito était accroupi sur un muret, à l'extérieur, et Kanjiro ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il avait ainsi un point de vue stratégiquement parfait sur la rue et même sur le bâtiment. Il portait des vêtements de cotons et une paire de gants, ce qui prouvait que lui avait prévu que le fond de l'air fraîchirait. Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de manifester son amour immodéré pour les positions d'équilibre précaire.

-_Cela dit, qui aurait pu prévoir que tu serais assez ahuri pour te balader sous la neige en tenue d'été…_

-_Et qui aurait pu prévoir que tu serais assez abruti pour te remettre dans la même position…_

-_Ah ouais ?_

-_Ouais._

Trois projectiles blancs et flous fusèrent vers le genin de Kiri, mais ils ne venaient pas de Kanjiro. Avec une rapidité exemplaire, Yukito fit exploser les trois boules de neige de trois manchettes précises…avant de s'écrouler derrière le muret, frappé en pleine poitrine par un quatrième projectile, qui cette fois venait du jeune Hyûga.

-_C'est à moi que tu parles, frimeur !_

Tout en parlant, Kanjiro se massait la main droite : peut importe qu'il fasse ça vite ou pas, la neige restait froide.

-_Tu deviens vraiment prévisible !_ fit une voix assez grave pour un jeune homme de 12 ans.

Honshû n'avait pas changé de vêtements non plus, il portait toujours maillot de corps et veste de jean. Mais contrairement à Kanjiro, il n'avait pas l'air affecté le moins du monde par le froid. Et il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de mal à retenir son rire tandis qu'on entendait Yukito se dépêtrer de la neige. Kanjiro attendait plus calmement que son adversaire se relève.

-_Eh ben ça alors ! Vous êtes à l'heure ?_

Takeo venait d'arriver, enveloppé dans son grand manteau qui semblait aussi le protéger du froid. Il arborait un air faussement surpris qui fit bientôt la place à un sourire jovial, comme à l'accoutumée.

-_Bon allez, Yukito dépêche-toi, tu auras tout le temps de jouer dans la neige après la mission._

Honshû ne tint plus et éclata de rire. La journée commençait assez bien.

5 heures plus tard, elle se poursuivait très mal. Kanjiro savait que la vie de ninja n'était pas toujours facile, mais là ça dépassait les bornes. Il venait de passer la pire journée de toute sa vie (à peu de choses près). Cette deuxième mission avait été si épuisante, longue, inintéressante et chiante que la morale m'interdit de vous en faire le récit. Je dirais donc simplement que les trois genins quittèrent le bâtiment des Hokages crevés, énervés et à moitié gelés.

Lorsque Kanjiro regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était 14h, il faillit laisser échapper un juron énergique, qu'il changea en soupir exaspéré.

-_Qu'est-ce que t'as ?_ lui demanda Honshû.

-_Je vais être en retard…_

-_Tu vas être en retard ?_

-_Ouais._

-_C'est bien la première fois que je te vois énervé à cause de ce qu'une montre te raconte…_

Kanjiro redevint soudainement plus tranquille, presque par réflexe. Honshû avait l'air plus perplexe qu'amusé, pour une fois.

-_Elle s'appelle comment ?_

-_…Quoi ?_

-_T'as rendez-vous avec une fille, pas vrai ?_

-_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

-_D'après ce que j'ai vu de mon frère, je sais qu'il y a qu'une fille pour changer un homme à ce point. T'as bien un rendez-vous galant ?_

Kanjiro hésita un instant : il y a quelques jours, il aurait pu mentir effrontément sans sourciller, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait à présent. Il ne voulait pas en parler, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le nier. Et curieusement, ça ne le gênait pas.

-_…On peut appeler ça comme ça._

Et sur ces mots, il partit en courant, laissant derrière lui un Honshû encore plus perplexe qu'auparavant.

Kanjiro se retrouva bien vite hors de vue, avec une heure à tuer et un climat passablement frisquet sur le dos. Il se sentait un peu penaud, après une sortie qu'il s'imaginait comportant au moins une once de panache. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chercher des vêtements plus chauds, même si c'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire. Finalement, il se surprit marchant, se rendit compte que finalement, ses jambes avaient parfois de bonnes idées, et se replongea dans ses pensées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'il était arrivé au centre-ville et qu'il faudrait bientôt songer à se diriger vers le point de rendez-vous. Apparemment, il était déjà assez loin de la falaise : devant lui s'élevait un curieux bâtiment, mi-délabré mi-requinqué comme la plupart de ceux qui peuplaient le village, avec un toit se terminant par un demi-cercle. Un éclair de génie lui fit se rappeler qu'il s'agissait là de logements pour les jeunes ninjas orphelins ou de manière générale pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de domicile fixe à Konoha.

Et comme de juste, une fenêtre s'ouvrit, et une voix traînante caractéristique en sortit :

-_Tu veux monter ?_

Yukito l'invitant à entrer chez lui ? Ca tenait de l'incroyable. Le genin de Kiri avait tout de même prit soin de ne pas paraître enthousiaste pour un sou. Kanjiro, se refusant à le vexer, fit de même.

-_Bof…si t'insistes._

Toujours les mains dans les poches, il s'accroupit rapidement et sauta de fenêtre en fenêtre avec une nonchalance insolente et une habileté surprenante, comme seuls les shinobis peuvent le faire. Il se plaça agenouillé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-_J'ai pas insisté_, fit Yukito.

-_Ah ouais ?_

-_Ouais._

L'appartement était aussi sec que son locataire, spartiate comme les ninjas que Kiri entraînait. Lit, petite cuisine et réfrigérateur, quelques chaises : il semblait que le genin n'y avait rien ajouté de personnel, non pas par paresse ou par oubli, mais volontairement. Bien sûr, Kanjiro semblait parfaitement indifférent à tout ça, en fait il était si expert qu'on aurait dit qu'il regardait simplement le vide, mais en réalité il étudiait son camarade et se rendait peu à peu compte de ce qu'être un shinobi de Kiri signifiait.

Yukito n'avait pas quitté le bureau, où il était occupé à écrire sur un parchemin, où était inscrit le kanji Kurushimi (Souffrance). Il était facile de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un parchemin ninja, d'autant plus que plusieurs autres rouleaux étaient étalés à côté, dont un portant l'étiquette Kyôfû…Mais Kanjiro estima qu'il avait autre chose à faire que d'espionner ces préparatifs.

-_Pourquoi tu m'as invité ?_

-_'Sais pas. Pourquoi t'es monté ?_

_­_-_'Sais pas, mais je sais pourquoi je vais repartir._

-_Ah ouais ?_

-_Ouais._

Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à dire. Kanjiro s'élança vers la fenêtre, son corps s'engouffrant dans le froid, qui sembla soudain doubler la poussée d'adrénaline qui s'emparait de son corps, alors qu'il chutait du haut du bâtiment. Un rapide tour sur lui-même et il rebondit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, comme si les lois qui entravent les hommes lui étaient indifférentes, avant de courir de toit en toit, ne posant le pied que pour ressentir à nouveau le vide le transporter.

Il arriva bien vite à destination, se retrouvant près de la falaise, et donc de son point de départ. Une promenade qui ne l'avait mené certes nulle part, mais qui lui avait fait passer le temps. Enfin passer le temps…il restait tout de même un quart d'heure…et personne avec qui discuter.

-_Alors ça s'est bien passé ?_

Honshû avait l'art d'arriver au bon moment, exactement quand on avait besoin de lui.

-_Ben en fait ça a pas encore commenc…_articula Kanjiro avant d'éternuer une nouvelle fois.

-_Je vois pas comment t'a pu attraper un rhume en restant au chaud chez toi…T'as encore fait le mur ?_

-_T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?_

-_Raconte._ Demanda Honshû d'un ton pressant. L'idée d'analyser le fruit d'un espionnage devait l'exciter au plus haut point.

Kanjiro ne se fit pas prier et lui parla de cet étrange garçon qu'il avait vu dans le quartier Uchiha, de son talent pour la méditation, de son calme remarquable et aussi du cerisier dépouillé. Il n'épargna à Honshû aucun détail : il était soulagé de voir que son camarade avait décidé de cesser ses cachotteries au sujet de ce gamin. Tout au long du récit du jeune Hyûga, le Nara n'avait cessé d'arborer une mine soucieuse, tendue, gardant le silence comme s'il pesait mûrement chacun des mots ; jamais Kanjiro ne l'avait vu aussi concentré, tant qu'il semblait presque inquiet.

Lorsqu'il mentionna la jeune fille qui semblait s'occuper du jeune homme, Honshû ouvrit des yeux surpris et fronça les sourcils.

-_Qui est cette fille ? Tu l'a reconnue ?_

-_…Ben…_

-_Fais un effort, bordel !_

-_Non, j'ai cru voir Mutsumi-san à mon âge, mais rien d'autre._

Honshû eut un soupir de soulagement.

-_Et alors ?_

-_Eh ben effectivement, ce gosse est le fils de Hôhime._

-_Et pourquoi il a pas de Sharingan ? Il a pas suivi d'entraînement Uchiha ?_

-_Non, elle l'a eu avant son entrée dans le clan._

-_Ok…_

Kanjiro voulut continuer la conversation, en dépit de sa montre que le pressait.

-_Dis-moi, elle tient pas un tel rang des Uchiha ?_

-_Non, elle vient d'une famille noble du pays, les Yôkô._

-_Connais pas._

_­_-_Une des familles aristocratiques les plus anciennes et les plus respectées du Pays du Feu, presque aussi ancienne que les Hyûga._

-_Pas mal…_

-_Plutôt. _

-_Et pourquoi ils iraient se lier avec des shinobis ?_

Malgré l'intégration des ninjas comme force militaire d'un pays, il restait des traces de mépris, tout spécialement chez les anciennes familles.

-_En fait ils ont un tel talent pour ce qui est du Katon que certains ninjas considèrent ça comme un Kekkei Genkai. Sans compter le fait qu'ils sont très contemplatifs, très tranquilles, pas prompt à l'action._

-_Résultat : lien avec le meilleur clan de Konoha pour ce qui est du Katon, et aussi celui qui est le plus prompt à l'action…Sandaime-sama a vraiment envie que la guerre s'arrête._

-_Bien réfléchi, mais à priori ça n'a rien d'un mariage arrangé : les Yôkô sont des gens très chaleureux, ils peuvent être très sympas en société et dévastateurs en pleine bataille. Ils couvrent tout, du feu de camp à l'incendie._

-_Donc ils sont tombés amoureux et pouf ! mariage…_

-_Les Uchiha ont seulement exigé que leurs éventuels enfants restent à Konoha, pour garder le Sharingan ici. D'ailleurs ce gosse est un fils qu'elle a eu d'un autre mariage, son père est mort très tôt. Il aurait pu aller à l'Académie mais il a une santé trop fragile._

-_Et cette fille ?_

-_C'est une famille noble, les domestiques c'est pas pour les chiens._

-_Mouais…_

Il était facile de voir que Honshû lui cachait quelque chose…d'ailleurs, malgré un bon quart d'heure de discussion, Honshû ne lui avait pas dit le nom de cet enfant.

Mais il n'avait plus vraiment le temps : 14h55. Comme Honshû disait, il avait bien changé s'il se mettait à s'inquiéter de l'heure.

-_Je te laisse, je vais vraiment être en retard cette fois._

-_Amuse-toi bien…_

Kanjiro prit à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'air légèrement désemparé de son ami, et se précipita à travers les rues. Le vent glacé giflait son visage, mais il sentait un feu lui dévorer les entrailles à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait.

Il aurait pu revenir ici les yeux fermés ; depuis une des grandes artères de Konoha, une ruelle étroite s'écartait et menait à un large terrain vague, bordé de quelques poubelles. Le champ n'était certes pas très glorieux, mais la bataille promettait beaucoup.

Cela faisait un peu plus de 2 semaines que Setsuko et lui avait combattu, qu'il avait remporté la première manche. Et elle réclamait sa revanche. Kanjiro avait l'impression que c'était un jeu qui allait durer longtemps, et il en était content ; c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à se surpasser, à devenir plus que la feignasse du dernier rang, et il sentait qu'il aurait peut-être besoin d'elle pour progresser encore. Yukito et lui s'étaient nommés rivaux, mais le genin de Kiri n'avait pas un tel effet sur lui, il ne ressentait pas une aussi profonde émulation lorsqu'il lui faisait face. Avec Setsuko, c'était la rivalité entre deux clans, entre deux shinobis et entre deux âmes qui se jouait.

Debout entre les hautes herbes, Kanjiro se perdait à nouveau dans ses pensées, en oubliant presque le combat et l'heure qui avançait sans lui. Si lui considérait Setsuko comme sa rivale, comme ce qu'il s'efforçait de dépasser, il savait qu'il n'en était pas de même pour elle. Pour l'instant, il n'était qu'une petite gêne, quelqu'un qui avait eu le culot de l'énerver : elle ne le voyait pas vraiment. C'était certain. Il fallait qu'il la fasse descendre de son piédestal, à coups de poings si nécessaire. C'était une question d'honneur.

Mais alors Kanjiro se rappela ce qu'il avait répondu à Honshû : pourquoi voir ça comme un rendez-vous galant ? C'était un combat, pas une affaire de sentiment…et pourtant…

Kanjiro secoua vivement la tête.

-_Arrête de penser à ça, abruti ! Concentre toi !_

-_De quoi tu parles ?_

Il se retourna et vit que Setsuko venait, comme de juste, d'arriver juste à temps pour l'entendre parler tout seul.

-_Tu te parles à toi-même maintenant ?_

-_Et alors ? J'ai plus le droit d'avoir l'air excentrique ?_

-_T'as le droit d'être dingue si tu veux…_

-_J'ai dit excentrique._

-_On s'en fout. Et en plus t'es à l'heure._

-_Je voulais pas te faire de peine en arrivant en retard._

-_Arrête de déconner, voyons plutôt les conditions du combat._

-_Après toi._

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, et dit d'une voix goguenarde :

-_Si je gagne, tu te lèveras à 7h tous les jours pendant un mois._

-_Ouh, c'est méchant ça._

-_Connais ton ennemi, banane. A toi._

-_Bon, voyons voir…_

Kanjiro était suffisamment sadique pour imaginer toutes sortes d'humiliations délectables, mais il semblait que ses paroles étaient d'humeur plus stupide que sadique, et elles lui échappèrent :

-_Si je gagne, je t'invite à dîner et tu acceptes._

Pendant un moment, Kanjiro crut que Setsuko allait exploser de rire et lui de honte.

-_…Tu sais comment me foutre la honte._

-_…Connais ton ennemi, Setsuko-chan._

Elle fit craquer ses phalanges.

-_Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça…_

Plus vive que l'éclair, elle se mit en garde, fronça les sourcils et le Sharingan apparut, défiant son vis-à-vis de son éclat écarlate.

Kanjiro ne bougea pas d'un iota, mais son expression décontractée se fit masque de bataille aux yeux plus perçant que ceux d'un rapace.

Un instant de défi plus tard, le corps de Setsuko bougea souplement, et son pied droit fonça vers le visage de Kanjiro en un arc fulgurant. Le Hyûga ne broncha pas, et encaissa le coup, qui fut rapidement suivi d'un POUF ! accompagné d'un nuage de fumée et de la chute tonitruante d'une poubelle défoncée.

Setsuko se remit en garde et scruta les environs.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Une forme floue chuta d'un toit derrière la jeune Uchiha et toucha à peine le sol avant de s'élancer. Ses bras semblèrent se déployer dans les airs comme des ailes tandis que Kanjiro fermait les poings, ne laissant que deux doigts pointer comme des aiguilles. Tout ceci se déroula dans un silence absolu, et Setsuko ne réagit que trop tard : la frappe du Hyûga heurta ses tempes dans un claquement sourd.

Kanjiro se réceptionna souplement deux mètres plus loin. Setsuko mit un genou en terre et tint sa tête entre ses deux mains, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. Le visage sévère du Hyûga resta hiératique tandis que ses yeux voyaient le chakra s'infiltrer dans le keirakukei pour briser la subtile configuration des canaux oculaires. Lorsque Setsuko se retourna vers lui, ses yeux étaient revenus à la normale.

Elle le chargea avec un cri rageur et lança son poing vers son ventre, en une attaque directe et prévisible, qui fut parée avec d'autant plus de facilité que le Sharingan ne pouvait plus la guider. Kanjiro ne perdit pas de temps et riposta avec la ferme intention d'appliquer une pression convenable au sternum de son adversaire.

Et au moment décisif de la frappe, il s'aperçut qu'il était sur le poing de s'en prendre à la poitrine sur laquelle toute l'Académie glosait depuis 2 ans. Que ce fut par galanterie ou par simple stupidité, il hésita une seconde.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Setsuko. En une démonstration stupéfiante de taijutsu, elle prit appui de ses mains sur les bras de son adversaire, posa le pied gauche sur le genou du jeune Hyûga, et se lança en arrière. Son salto amena son pied droit juste en dessous de la mâchoire de Kanjiro, qui sentit en ce moment la supériorité de la jeune Uchiha l'éjecter proprement et brutalement en arrière. Il termina son vol plané dans les poubelles, tandis que Setsuko se remettait en garde avec une aisance déconcertante.

Kanjiro sentit très clairement son dos et ses dents lui reprocher sa stupidité, et la douleur alimenta sa colère. Il cracha un peu de sang et se releva péniblement. Son visage était maintenant pire qu'austère : la froide colère des Hyûga dansait dans ses yeux immaculés.

-_Tu peux abandonner si tu veux…_

Kanjiro ne répondit pas. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés, et ses mains étaient ouvertes, symétriques.

**Uma, Tora, Tori, Nyu, Mi…Ninpô…Hayasa no Jutsu !**

Un cercle bleu spectral s'étendit à ses pieds. Les détritus s'envolèrent en spirale tandis que le vent soufflait toujours plus fort, pour enlacer le corps de Kanjiro, qui fut soudain nimbé d'une lumière intérieure miroitante.

Setsuko ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit plein du sang légendaire de son clan. Kanjiro n'avait pas assez bien frappé, et le Sharingan était de retour…

Même si ses yeux étaient capables d'anticiper au-delà des limites humaines, Setsuko vit à peine le talon de Kanjiro quitter le sol, avant que son corps ne disparaisse dans un souffle d'air. Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers la gauche, mais ne put que serrer les dents tandis que le pied de Kanjiro heurtait son épaule dans un bruit mat.

Les yeux de la jeune Uchiha semblèrent briller de fureur, tandis que Kanjiro se réceptionnait parfaitement derrière elle, avant de laisser filer sa paume auréolée de bleu vers son ventre. Mais s'il bougeait plus vite qu'elle, il semblait qu'elle pouvait bouger avant lui. Kanjiro aperçut ses yeux briller d'une flamme écarlate, puis sentit sa main glisser le long du corps de Setsuko.

Le temps sembla se suspendre tandis que le Byakugan détaillait le ballet qui prenait fin sous les yeux de pierre des murs alentours. Setsuko s'était retournée à temps, et, prévoyant parfaitement l'attaque, était restée de trois-quarts, et d'un mouvement de la taille, avait laissé la frappe la frôler, et son adversaire projeter tout son poids dans le vide.

Le jeune Hyûga vit avec une clarté insupportable le pied droit de Setsuko se rapprocher tandis que le corps de la jeune Uchiha tournoyait vers la gauche, pour se remettre de face, puis pour envoyer sa jambe dans le ventre de Kanjiro. Il serra les dents et sentit ses abdominaux céder sous la force et la précision du coup.

Son corps devint léger alors que la douleur détendait ses muscles. Plus dure fut la chute, tandis qu'il heurtait violemment le mur et laissait échapper un cri de souffrance et de colère mêlées. Il retomba rapidement et son corps s'affaissa, tandis que Setsuko affichait une mine satisfaite. Il était bien plus gravement blessé qu'elle, et son Sharingan avait prouvé son utilité, surtout combiné à son talent exceptionnel en taijutsu.

Mais Kanjiro ne lui laissa pas le temps de se réjouir. La fierté surmonta la douleur ; il n'avait pas le droit à la honte, même si l'échec était désormais certain. Il en allait de beaucoup trop de choses, de choses qu'il refusait de perdre.

De toute ses forces, il frappa le mur du pied, prenant appui sur la pierre. Setsuko ne s'y attendait sûrement pas, et elle ne put rien faire d'autre que d'ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés. Fendant l'air, Kanjiro interrompit son salto en plein vol, se retrouvant la tête en bas. Il posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Setsuko.

Il se propulsa en l'air et tournoya sur lui-même.

Ignorant la douleur qui lui déchirait le corps, un cri rauque courut le long de sa gorge et résonna entre les murs.

Le tranchant de sa main, nimbé d'une flamme azur, heurta la nuque de Setsuko.

Elle poussa un cri étouffé, et Kanjiro vit le chakra se répandre entre ses os, tandis que la force brute du coup la projetait en avant.

Pendant tout le temps de sa chute, qui parut durer une éternité, il fut saisi par une peur indicible : est-ce qu'il l'avait tuée ? Même le contact brutal avec le sol ne put empêcher son âme toute entière de sombrer dans l'inquiétude et la crainte. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait le supporter.

Se relevant en gémissant, il voulut aller auprès d'elle, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle se releva avec un grognement féroce, et la lueur rougeoyante du Sharingan le cloua sur place. Peut-être que finalement ce serait elle qui le tuerait…

Setsuko s'élança en avant, comme si la douleur s'était effacée. Sautant dans les airs, elle usa du mur pour se propulser dans sa direction. Il ne bougea pas et attendit le coup. Il ne pouvait de toute façon plus bouger, et voulait lui laisser l'occasion de l'impressionner encore une fois.

Une fois de plus le temps sembla se plier à leur volonté et ralentir. Le Byakugan put détailler un des mouvements de taijutsu les plus élaborés que Kanjiro avait vu dans toute sa courte carrière. Chaque frappe semblait portée par le cri sauvage qui jaillissait de la gorge de la jeune Uchiha.

**U !**

Setsuko tournoya souplement sur elle-même et son pied droit percuta de toute sa force le visage de Kanjiro.

**Zu !**

Au milieu de sa rotation, sa jambe gauche se détendit et heurta la poitrine de son adversaire, qui se plia en deux tout en laissant échapper un gémissement étouffé.

**Ma !**

Elle retomba en prenant appui sur ses mains, et sa jambe droite souleva un nuage de neige avant de faucher celles de Kanjiro. Il tomba à terre et sut que le prochain l'achèvera pour de bon.

Mais il était heureux : cette technique était la carte maîtresse de Setsuko, il en était sûr, et il l'avait forcée à la sortir. Qu'y avait-il a regretter ?

**Ki !!**

Avec élégance, elle roula sur ses épaules et sa jambe droite se retrouva au dessus de la gorge du jeune Hyûga. Il ferma les yeux tandis que le coup s'abattait pour tuer.

Mais au lieu de sentir sa trachée se déformer sous l'impact, il ne fit qu'entendre un choc sourd tout près de sa tête. Tournant la tête, il vit que Setsuko avait frappé le sol, à quelques centimètres de sa cible. Elle était à terre, essoufflée et en sueur, tout comme lui.

-_Tu m'as pas raté, j'espère ?_

-_Je t'ai épargné, banane : j'ai gagné, à quoi bon te tuer ?_

-_M'épargner un mois de réveils difficiles ?_

-_T'es con…_

-_Dis-toi que je t'ai épargnée aussi._

Pendant un instant, on n'entendit que les deux combattants reprendre leur souffle. Kanjiro n'osait pas bouger, de peur de s'évanouir de douleur ; mais il leva la tête pour pouvoir regarder son visage. Il sourit doucement lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'ornait de cette expression tranquille et résignée qu'elle avait eu à la fin de leur dernier combat, lorsque sa lame était posée sur sa gorge.

-_On est quittes, Setsuko._

-_J'ai gagné._

-_Non, on est quittes : une victoire chacun._

-_Tu me fais chier…_

-_J'espère bien._

-_Alors t'en as pas eu assez ?_

-_Je suis toujours vivant, pas vrai ? Alors c'est pas encore fini._

Elle se releva péniblement.

-_Un jour je te le ferais cracher : « T'as gagné, Setsuko-chan »_

-_Je t'attends, mais pas aujourd'hui, là je suis trop crevé._

Il ne l'entendit pas rire, mais ses pas dans la neige étaient assez irrégulier pour lui offrir un peu de satisfaction : il n'avait pas à rougir de son combat.

Il resta ainsi allongé dans la neige pendant un temps qu'il ne pouvait plus identifier. Il ne pouvait le nier, ce combat avait été un des moments plus palpitants qu'il avait vécu. Plus encore qu'auparavant, il avait ressenti la douleur, la colère et l'adrénaline jusque dans ses os. Il s'était senti plus vivant que jamais, il sentait que sa vie prenait une tout autre dimension, lorsqu'il combattait. Plus que le devoir, plus que la fierté ou que sa simple progression, quand le combat était engagé, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que la confrontation.

Il n'aurait pas supporté de la perdre.

Il comprenait maintenant que finalement, comparer ça à une relation n'était pas si gênant. Après tout, c'en était bien une. Différente, certes, mais qui n'en restait pas moins une relation. Premier flirt il y a deux semaines, et le premier rendez-vous ne s'était pas si mal passé. Kanjiro voulut rire de soulagement, mais ses côtes lui rappelèrent qu'elle ne l'avait pas ménagé.

-_T'as pas l'air en forme…_

Honshû se tenait juste au-dessus de lui, comme s'il observait un objet qu'il venait de trouver par terre.

-_Ah, tu tombes bien. T'as noté le signalement de la horde de tigres qui m'est passé dessus ?_

-_Oui, en fait je l'ai croisé en venant, c'est elle qui m'a dit que tu étais là._

-_Et elle avait l'air en forme._

-_Ah peine plus valide que toi._

-_Cool…_dit Kanjiro avec un air qui se voulait détaché, mais qui était probablement béat.

-_Elle t'a pas raté…_

-_Ca non, elle s'est bien débrouillée._

-_Arrête de rigoler Kanji, je parle sérieusement…t'es complètement dingue : d'après ce que je vois et ce que j'ai vu de Setsuko, vous auriez pu vous tuer._

-_C'est vrai…_

-_Vous êtes un belle paire d'abrutis…franchement, tu vas pas te mettre à risquer ta vie parce que tu n'aimes pas cette fille ? Tu la détestes, pas de problème, médis d'elle avec les copains, fous-toi de sa gueule, boude son fan club, mais là ça va trop loin._

-_T'as sans doute raison…mais là je suis trop crevé pour discuter._

-_Tu m'étonnes…bon je vais pas te porter…_

-_Pour ta gouverne, je suis pas en état de marcher._

-_Pour ta gouverne, si je te porte, tu vas t'évanouir de douleur et j'ai pas envie de risquer un partenaire pour exercer mes muscles._

Il croisa les mains rapidement, avec un soupir.

**Ninpô, Kage Mane no Jutsu **

Kanjiro se releva lentement, sans que ses muscles ne soient sollicités. La douleur restait vive, mais au moins son corps était parfaitement léger. Honshû marcha lentement, pour ménager les os de son camarade, qui trouva le moyen de sourire.

-_C'est assez agréable…j'ai l'impression d'être dans l'eau…_

-_C'est pour ça que j'ai changé le nom de cette technique : peu de gens se rendent compte qu'elle peut avoir plein d'usages en dehors du combat._

-_…Tu m'en veux pas trop ?_

-_C'est tes affaires, Kanji, mais sache que j'approuve pas ; tu est un ninja maintenant, faudrait peut-être grandir._

-_Mouais…_

-_Laisse tomber ça, on arrive à l'hôpital, je pense que tes sensei en auront deux fois plus à ton service._

-_Arrête, tu me fais mal…_

Une heure et plusieurs examens plus tard, Kanjiro était tranquillement allongé dans un confortable lit d'hôpital. Tsunade-sama avait pris soin d'améliorer les services médicaux de Konoha depuis longtemps, mais jamais le jeune homme ne s'était retrouvé ici ; sur le moment, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à la volée et que Keitaro-sensei entre avec précipitation, ses longs cheveux flottant dans sa course. Il avait l'air à la fois soulagé et furieux. Kanjiro put voir qu'il se retenait de le gifler.

-_Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?_

Il garda le silence, tandis que Takeo entrait silencieusement. Il ne portait pas son manteau.

-_Je sais bien que tu ne portes pas cette fille dans ton cœur, mais tu ferais mieux de mûrir un peu ! Vous êtes tous les deux des shinobis de Konoha, et votre combat est à la limite de l'illégalité ! _

-_Oh c'était qu'un match amical…_

-_Amical ? Tu a failli la rendre aveugle et lui briser la nuque, et elle était à deux doigts de t'exploser la trachée !!_

-_Comment tu le sais ?_

-_Je suis son sensei, et elle est ici aussi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'elle est en fer ?_

-_Ben…_

-_Vous n'aviez pas d'autorisation pour ce duel, et vous vous êtes causés des blessures potentiellement mortelles ! Un tel acte est presque assimilable à de la trahison !!_

-_N'exagère pas, Keitaro_, fit doucement la voix de Takeo. Il avait parlé à voix basse, en chuchotant presque, mais pourtant ses paroles semblaient emplir la pièce, et firent leur effet sur le Hyûga.

-_Ecoute, Kanjiro…je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu recommences une chose pareille : si jamais ça se reproduit, Hokage-sama pourrait vous considérer comme criminels. Promets-moi que tu ne le referas pas._

-_Désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça._

-_Il ne s'agit pas seulement de toi._

-_Elle s'en tire très bien toute seule._

-_Ce n'est pas d'elle que je parle._

Keitaro prit vivement Kanjiro par les épaules et murmura à son oreille.

-_Je ne peux pas te perdre Kanjiro. J'ai déjà perdu ton père, je ne me pardonnerais pas un second échec. Ne me refais jamais peur comme ça._

Il s'écarta de lui et regarda son disciple dans les yeux.

-_Promets-moi._

Kanjiro rendit son regard à Keitaro. Il savait très bien ce que son sensei voulait dire, et il le comprenait mieux que quiconque ; lui non plus ne pourrait supporter un autre deuil, il ne le savait que trop bien. Après quelques secondes, il acquiesça.

-_Je te le promets._

Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait tenir cette promesse. Il savait qu'un jour, son cœur l'appellerait de nouveau au combat, et qu'il ne pourrait lui résister. Il savait que le jour approchait, où Keitaro ne serait plus là pour le guider, et il sentait bien qu'il lui serait difficile de progresser seul.

Keitaro parut un peu soulagé et se leva.

-_Je vais parler à Setsuko._

-_Après tu pourras revenir et me donner son diagnostic ?_

-_Des clous !_

Kanjiro soupira doucement et Keitaro referma la porte en disant.

-_Je te le laisse Takeo._

Le Gîru prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit.

-_Alors ?_

-_Alors quoi, sensei ?_

-_Raconte !_

Le genin raconta tout, du moins tout le combat. Takeo éclata de rire lorsqu'il entendit le coup de la poitrine et commenta les actions de Kanjiro, comme s'il ne s'était agi que d'un entraînement. Il ne se départit jamais de sa jovialité, et Kanjiro riait de bon cœur avec lui, sans trop forcer sur ses côtes néanmoins.

-_Eh ben tu t'es pas trop mal débrouillé, surtout si on considères que tu l'as affronté sur son terrain._

-_Son terrain ?_

-_C'est la meilleure de la promotion pour ce qui est du taijutsu. Et vu son Sharingan, tu as des progrès à faire si tu veux la surpasser. Tu devrais peut-être essayer de réfléchir un peu plus, de penser stratégiquement et pas seulement avec tes poings._

-_Hm, je suppose que le jûken ne suffit pas._

-_Tu as déjà réussi à maîtriser un Katon en autodidacte. Keitaro m'avait déjà parlé de toi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel talent. Tu as de la hargne, c'est bien, tu peux t'accrocher comme ça._

Kanjiro ne répondit pas avant une bonne minute.

-_Vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi ?_

-_Non._

_­_Le disciple leva les yeux et ne rencontra qu'un sourire.

-_Je sais très bien ce que c'est que de devoir cacher ses raisons ; et je sais aussi ce que c'est que de céder à des élans et à des pulsions. Je suis un Gîru, c'est l'essence même de notre clan. Je ne suis pas ton père Kanjiro, tes sentiments ne me regardent pas : ce n'est pas que je sois insensible, mais je sais par expérience qu'il faut laisser les enfants régler ces problèmes-là eux-même. C'est à toi de dompter ces choses, pas à moi, et il n'y a que toi qui les comprennes assez pour ça._

Son sourire s'élargit.

-_Cela dit, ton sensei a raison. Tu devrais faire un peu plus gaffe la prochaine fois : ce n'est pas une victoire si tu ne peux pas te relever pour la réclamer._

-_…Qu'est-ce que je fais demain ?_

-_Tu te reposes. Le jour d'après tu sors : nous avons une mission, et il est hors de question que tu la rates. Alors ménage-toi d'ici là, ok ?_

-_D'accord._

Takeo s'en alla tranquillement. Mine de rien, son absence de conseils avait été précieuse. Kanjiro sut à cet instant que beaucoup d'épreuves l'attendaient, mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix : il fallait les affronter et poursuivre sa route.

Ce soir-là, Kanjiro fit le point avant de s'endormir, comme tout les soirs. Tout ça avançait peu à peu, et il lui fallait s'y adapter ; il ne pouvait prévoir le futur, mais il savait encore une fois comment l'affronter. Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir. Il n'avait besoin que d'une chose : la certitude qu'il pourrait se relever.

Quelques instants plus tard, il dormait comme une souche. La ville semblait dormir sous un drap immaculé, coiffée par un ciel clair orné d'un lune resplendissante, dont la douce lueur baignait la pièce. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sans un bruit, laissant apparaître deux silhouettes ; l'une de taille adulte, l'autre enveloppée dans une tenue de patient.

-_Alors ?_

-_Il ne sait pas, et il ne s'est aperçu de rien…on a eu de la chance._

-_Tant mieux…_

-_N'empêche…j'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi t'en fais une telle affaire…_

Pas de réponse. L'une après l'autre, les deux silhouettes s'approchèrent silencieusement du lit.

-_Et pour aujourd'hui ?_

-_Il va bien falloir que je le remercie un jour…_

La silhouette s'assis sur le bord du lit, se pencha doucement vers le jeune Hyûga et caressa tendrement ses cheveux de jais. Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

-_Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer. Il ne saura rien, je sais garder un secret._

La silhouette se leva et franchit la porte après un dernier regard. Après quelques minutes, l'autre en fit autant.

-_…T'es vraiment difficile à gérer._

La porte se referma et l'on entendit plus rien d'autre que le chuchotement du vent d'hiver.

_To be concluded..._


	10. Doutes et courbatures

**Titre :** Le Passé blanc, saison 1 - Le Village sous la neige**  
Auteur :** Kanjiro**  
Base :** Naruto**  
Genre :** Pas de genre défini. Si je devrais en donner un, ce serait chronique d'un personnage.**  
Disclaimer :** C'est le printemps, les oiseaux chantent peut-être, et il fait un temps de merdre à Amiens. C'est le dernier chapitre de la saison 1, aussi. Et par ailleurs, le manga Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent résolument à Masashi Kishimoto (que Belzébuth le fasse crever).

**Chapitre 10 - Doutes et courbatures**

Le lendemain, Kanjiro ouvrit doucement les yeux, calmement, lentement, méthodiquement…paresseusement, pour être exact. Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour vérifier l'autonomie motrice de ses paupières, puis vingt autres pour vérifier celle de ses différents membres, articulation par articulation, petit doigt par petit orteil, délicatement, méthodiquement, lentement…paresseusement pour être exact.

C'était évidemment de son plein gré qu'il était aussi paresseux, mais c'était aussi à cause du lit, et à cause d'une certaine horde de tigres qui lui était passée dessus le jour d'avant. Dans la chaleur ouatée et presque handicapante de son lit, il sentait à peine les courbatures et les contusions, un peu comme si elles n'étaient là que pour lui rappeler qu'il avait un corps.

Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps cela lui prenait de reprendre contact avec ses muscles, un peu comme s'il sortait d'un coma profond et qu'il devait réapprendre à exister comme le reste des vivants. Dans la douce et tiède paralysie de sa couette, bouger était une activité suffisamment difficile pour qu'il ne se soucie de rien d'autre.

Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais il lui fallut presque se faire violence pour voir quelque chose. Sa mémoire sortit lentement de la torpeur et lui appris au passage qu'il était à l'hôpital, avant de retourner se coucher dans un recoin de son esprit. Il était trop fatigué pour la forcer à lui en dire plus.

Dans l'immédiat il avait peur de bouger sa nuque : il avait cru entendre ses souvenirs grogner quelque chose dans leur sommeil à propos d'une nuque au bord de la rupture définitive. Il se contenta de regarder ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

C'était flou. Au bout de cinq minutes il se rendit compte qu'il regardait la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital, couverte de givre. Le froid avait voilé le verre d'une pellicule blanche, et avait pudiquement gâché sa transparence.

Kanjiro ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être était-ce l'habitude qu'il avait pris de méditer, mais il prêtait une attention énorme à des détails insignifiants. Enfin à des choses ordinaires, que d'autre considéraient comme insignifiantes. Mais elles n'était pas ordinaires. Elles avaient toutes un sens. Elles étaient toutes importantes, si on les voyait comme telles. Si on leur prêtait assez d'attention.

Et il voyait bien la fenêtre comme une ouverture brouillée, une vision faussée. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue, mais la dimension symbolique qu'avait cet instant lui paraissait être d'une simplicité enfantine.

Avec une foule de précautions douloureuses, il se leva et avança lentement vers la fenêtre. Il marcha doucement, ménageant ses muscles toujours endoloris, et approcha sa main du verre. Le givre se trouvait de l'autre côté de cette barrière translucide, qui de la transparence était passée au flou, comme s'il ne pouvait plus explorer le village de son regard, comme si le froid était une frontière.

Le bout de ses doigts frissonna au contact du verre. Presque par réflexe, pour réchauffer sa main, il y fit affluer le chakra. Il savait comment faire : il suffisait de se concentrer sur la petite ouverture dans sa paume. Il s'était suffisamment entraîné pour ça.

Il posa sa main à plat contre le verre, malgré le givre qui l'engourdissait. Une auréole de clarté se déploya comme une fleur, chassant peu à peu le froid et le flou. Le jûken ne pouvait fonctionner sur des objets inertes, qui n'avaient pas de keirakukei à infiltrer, et pourtant…Le jeune Hyûga rangea cette découverte dans un coin de son esprit : il n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir sur la mécanique du chakra.

Il préféra s'attarder sur le spectacle du village enneigé, les couleurs bariolées et l'architecture hétéroclite de Konoha recouvertes d'une chape de pureté, çà et là quelques cheminées fumant paresseusement, et peut-être l'éclair soudain du passage d'un shinobi. Et, accroché dans un ciel de plomb, l'orbe blanc du soleil d'hiver, scintillant comme une étoile de givre au-dessus du pâle reflet qu'était la neige…

Le jeune Hyûga laissa échapper un petit rire émerveillé à la vue de cet astre qui brillait si haut dans le ciel…un peu trop haut d'ailleurs…Sa mémoire choisit précisément cet instant pour se réveiller complètement et lui rappeler quelque chose qui avait à voir avec un horaire…

-_Oh, merde…_fit Kanjiro.

-_Oui, il n'est pas sept heures. Il serait même dix, voire onze_, fit une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

Honshû était tranquillement assis sur une chaise, près de la porte, là où Kanjiro ne pouvait pas regarder faute de mobilité de la part de son cou. Le jeune Hyûga avait été si absorbé par sa fatigue et tout le reste qu'il en avait oublié d'être vigilant.

-_Merde, mais comme j'ai perdu, je dois…_

Tout en parlant, il avait tenté de se précipiter vers la porte, avec pour vague projet la récupération de ses vêtements suivie par un rapide trajet vers…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de songer à sa destination : une vive douleur venant de pas mal d'articulations, membres, os, tendons, muscles et autres lui rappela le sens du mot « convalescent ».

Honshû se leva et vint rapidement soutenir son camarade.

-_Ce que tu dois faire c'est te reposer tranquillement. T'es exempté de réveil matinal pour aujourd'hui._

Le jeune Nara aida Kanjiro à se recoucher, puis retourna s'asseoir. Lorsque le grand blessé eut fini l'inventaire de ses organes vitaux, il tourna les yeux vers Honshû, et remarqua rapidement la baguette de dango dans sa main. Et son estomac lui rappela encore plus rapidement le sens des priorités.

-_Tu pourrais m'en passer ?_

Honshû se contenta de sourire.

Kanjiro sentit bien qu'il y avait quelque chose bizarre : pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, la faim provoquait des gargouillis au niveau du ventre, pas des chatouillis. Et même si c'était le cas, ces symptômes n'auraient jamais la fantaisie de se déplacer de l'estomac à la poitrine…

Il déglutit avant de baisser les yeux. Une forme serpentine s'était lové sur son torse et balançait sa tête triangulaire de droite à gauche, une baguette de dango dans sa gueule. Comme s'il avait retrouvé toute sa vigilance, Kanjiro se redressa pour regarder à sa gauche, au pied du lit.

Une petite tête aux cheveux de jais surgit dans son champ de vision, accompagnée par une voix guillerette.

-_Konnichiwa, Kanji-kun !_

Kanjiro se laissa tomber contre son oreiller pour apprécier correctement son subit mal de tête, provoqué par l'aigu assez prononcé de la voix, mais aussi par un relatif déchaînement dans ses neurones : il venait se rappeler pourquoi ils n'étaient que 29 lors de la réunion pour la formation des équipes.

Setsuko et lui étaient les meilleurs de leur classe, mais d'autres élèves avaient atteint ce même niveau bien avant eux, des élèves membres de cette étrange peuplade qu'on appelle communément des génies. Ce genre d'être atypique dont même la moelle osseuse semble être taillée pour un domaine particulier. Et ce genre de privilégiés parvenus qui ont souvent l'honneur de se voir attribuer un sensei de première classe rien que pour eux.

L'espèce de petite chose qui se penchait quelques centimètres au dessus de la rambarde de son lit en faisait partie. Pourtant elle ne payait pas de mine : moitié moins grande que Honshû, ses cheveux noirs et tombants coiffés en une queue de cheval qui rappelait un peu celle des Nara, de grands yeux bruns et curieux au milieu d'un visage qui portait encore bien des marques de l'enfance.

Mitarashi Anko n'avait que 10 ans, mais elle était genin depuis le 24 octobre, comme lui, comme Honshû, comme Setsuko, comme tous ceux qui avaient passé l'examen. Et elle avait eu la chance d'être confiée à un des Sannin. Pas forcément le meilleur, mais bon…

-_Dis, t'as vu, t'as vu, Orochimaru-sama il m'a appris à invoquer des serpents !_

Malgré tout son talent, Anko restait ce qu'elle était, une enfant de 10 ans, aussi espiègle que possible, et sans doute plus.

Kanjiro sourit, prit la baguette, remercia le serpent d'un signe de tête et ébouriffa un peu les cheveux d'Anko, comme il le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'Académie. Il avait répété si souvent ce geste qu'il était devenu plus qu'une habitude : c'était un réflexe, un rituel même, juste pour rappeler à cette petite chose de 10 ans que les bancs de l'Académie n'étaient jamais très loin, qu'il s'en souvenait et qu'elle ferait bien d'en faire autant.

Honshû et Kanjiro n'avaient rien contre les gens doués, en faisant eux-mêmes partie. Et Anko n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de se vanter de ses talents. Comparée à Setsuko, si mûre et hautaine, cette enfant enthousiaste faisait figure de contraire ; pas étonnant que les deux larrons du dernier rang l'aient toujours appréciée. Pour Kanjiro, elle était une sorte de petite sœur, mais maintenant qu'ils devaient chacun suivre leur propre voie, les bancs de l'Académie s'éloignaient un peu plus chaque jour.

Anko n'avait pas cette assez mauvaise habitude de tout considérer avec circonspection, et pour l'heure elle était plus comme à son habitude : excitée comme une puce, et l'air passablement contente de son nouveau jouet.

-_Ben dis donc elle t'a pas raté Setsuko…ça fait mal si j'appuie là ?_ appliqua-t-elle une légère pression de sa petite main sur une des côtes de Kanjiro, qui serra les dents en silence, avant de s'efforcer de se reconcentrer sur ses dango, qui ne firent pas long feu.

Anko regarda le patient avec la curiosité et le sérieux ridicule d'un enfant se donnant des airs d'important médecin, et Honshû eut bien de la peine à se retenir de rire.

Quelqu'un d'autre ne se retint pas, et un léger rire retentit dans la pièce, un rire rauque et plutôt sinistre, à peu près autant que son propriétaire. Orochimaru avait beau être un des meilleurs shinobis que Konoha ait jamais engendré, Kanjiro n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de se méfier de lui, de sa peau pâle et de ses yeux ophidiens, et plus encore de la simple atmosphère légèrement malsaine qu'il diffusait.

Le meilleur élève de Sandaime et le meilleur prétendant à sa succession leur avait fait l'honneur de sa présence, et se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtu de l'uniforme des shinobis de Konoha et arborant son bandeau. Le scénario n'était pas bien difficile à deviner : mission, caprice de la disciple qui voulait absolument aller visiter Kanji-kun à l'hôpital, et réaction de professeur attentionné.

Honshû se leva et s'inclina profondément.

-_Orochimaru-sama._

Le Sannin lui répondit d'un signe de tête puis étendit le bras.

-_Anko, nous devons y aller._

La petite fille se baissa et déposa une boîte remplie de dango sur le bord du lit.

-_Je te les laisse._

Après s'être demandé comment il allait faire pour manger tout ça, Kanjiro sourit et ébouriffa de nouveau son vis-à-vis miniature.

-_Merci, Anko-chan. Vas-y maintenant, te mets pas en retard._

-_A plus, et t'en fais pas, Kanji-kun : tu l'auras la prochaine fois !_ dit-elle avant de courir vers son sensei, qui plaça son bras sur la petite épaule, avant de repartir tranquillement, laissant Honshû et Kanjiro seuls dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Le jeune Hyûga commença par ne pas couper aux bonnes vieilles habitudes, et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Honshû sourit plus largement.

-_Sympa mais fatigante, pas vrai ?_

-_A qui le dis-tu…_

-_Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ta journée ?_

-_En quoi ça te regarde ?_

Le jeune Nara se leva et approcha du lit, dominant son camarade alité de toute sa hauteur, ce qui faisait un paquet de centimètres.

-_Dis donc le grand blessé, si tu crois que je vais te laisser balader tes articulations en toute impunité…_

-_Heu…_

-_Tsunade-sama m'a chargé de ta sécurité pendant ta convalescence : tu as le droit de sortir de l'hôpital, mais tant que tu n'auras pas récupéré, je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle._

-_Bon, ça va, ça va…_

Kanjiro n'avait jamais connu de vraies limitations : lorsque ses parents vivaient encore, il était trop jeune et sans doute trop timide pour avoir l'idée de s'éloigner d'eux. Keitaro-sensei n'était pas regardant quant à ses activités, tant qu'il était sûr qu'elles ne seraient pas dangereuses. Et il sentait que Honshû était très attaché à cette surveillance…contre lui et Tsunade-sama, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

-_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

-_Je sais pas trop…_

-_De toute façon il faut que tu sois revenu à l'hôpital d'ici 18h, pour qu'ils voient si tu es complètement requinqué._

-_Requinqué en un jour ?_

-_En fait ça devrait prendre bien moins de temps._

Un semblant d'ampoule électrique apparut au dessus de la tête de Kanjiro.

-_Attends, me dis pas que…_

-_Si. Tsunade-sama a insisté pour s'occuper de toi elle-même._

-_Vache._

-_Ouais._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kanjiro avait enfilé ses habits, qu'une âme charitable avait gracieusement nettoyés pendant la nuit. Son corps était toujours courbaturé, et il devinait bien qu'il avait intérêt à s'interdire tout effort physique, sous peine de privation de mission pour encore un bon bout de temps : les ninjutsus médicaux ne valent pas un rétablissement naturel et sain, comme disait Saito.

Mais il restait suffisamment requinqué par les talents de Tsunade-sama pour pouvoir circuler sans trop de difficultés. Et ce fut d'un pas tranquille qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital, accompagné de Honshû.

En arrivant près de la porte, il se dit qu'il allait devoir se livrer à un check-up oral de rigueur. En effet, assise à une table se tenait une très belle femme blonde, à la poitrine à peu près aussi forte que son poing et sans doute moins que le saké qu'elle était occupée à verser dans une coupe puis à vider avec un art consommé. Et debout à côté d'elle, un jeune portant l'uniforme traditionnel des chuunins de Konoha, le bandeau, et le catogan caractéristique des Hyûga.

Kanjiro savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper, il s'approcha donc nonchalamment, comme s'il allait se contenter de sortir. Mais la parade ne vint pas de Tsunade, comme il s'y attendait.

-_Salut, Saito-san._

Honshû venait de couper toute retraite à Kanjiro, et il en rajouta en s'inclinant devant la Sannin.

-_Tsunade-sama._

La descendante du Shodai vida sa coupe, la posa sur la table et posa sur le jeune Hyûga un œil terriblement vivace malgré l'alcool.

-_Alors, Kanjiro ? En forme ?_

-_Je me porte très bien, grâce à vous Tsunade-sama._

-_Oh non, ne me remercie pas. Remercie Saito._

-_Pardon ?_

-_C'est lui qui s'est occupé de toi._

L'espace d'un instant Kanjiro crut qu'il allait manifester sa surprise : Saito était certes un chuunin, mais ses études de médecine n'était pas si avancées qu'il puisse offrir une performance parfaite. Mais l'héritier de la Sôke n'était pas du genre à laisser l'indignation prendre le pas, surtout si elle venait d'un élan d'égoïsme.

Il se contenta de lever les sourcils et de répliquer.

-_Bien joué Saito-san._

-_Oui…_répondit le chuunin d'une voix mal assurée. _Au début je n'étais pas très confiant…_

_­_-_En fait je voulais tester ses nerfs, savoir s'il pouvait garder son sang-froid en opérant une connaissance_, fit Tsunade. _J'ai pu comparer ton opération et celle de Setsuko et finalement je pense qu'on fera quelque chose de lui._

-_Vous étiez censée opérer Setsuko aussi ?_ demanda Kanjiro en s'efforçant de camoufler son intérêt.

-_Vos deux clans ont insisté. Mais j'ai pensé que Saito pouvait s'en sortir._

Il était assez étrange de voir comment l'hésitation compulsive de Saito laissait place à une concentration presque effrayante en plein cœur de l'entreprise. Kanjiro pouvait en témoigner, et l'idée qu'il avait été l'objet de l'entreprise en question ne le rassurait pas vraiment…

Après les salutation d'usage, ils laissèrent Tsunade et Saito vaquer à leurs occupations, c'est-à-dire d'un côté boire et donner quelques conseils, et de l'autre patienter et retenir lesdits conseils. Kanjiro se demandait si les habitudes de la Sannin n'allaient pas fausser l'entraînement de Saito…

Environ 1heure plus tard, Kanjiro se sentait déjà bien mieux, pour deux raisons. Premièrement, le fait qu'il était passé chez lui prendre des vêtements chauds et rassurer Keitaro quand à son état de santé, et deuxièmement parce que Honshû l'avait invité à se réchauffer avec ce qui semblait maintenant un moyen à la pointe de la gastronomie, à savoir un bol de râmen made in Ichiraku.

Bref, la journée se poursuivait tranquillement, et Kanjiro n'en demandait pas plus, malgré la présence systématique et donc parfois légèrement exaspérante de Honshû. Il en était réduit à déambuler sans but dans les rues, pour essayer, en vain, de lasser son chaperon.

Kanjiro sentait bien que ce n'était pas seulement le devoir qui avait poussé Honshû à l'accompagner. Plus encore, il sentait constamment le regard du jeune Nara sur lui, comme s'il voulait à tout prix connaître ses moindres faits et gestes, même les plus insignifiants. Ca plus ce que Honshû lui cachait au sujet du fils de Mutsumi…Kanjiro en était presque inquiet.

Si inquiet en fait qu'il ne regardait plus tellement où il allait, absorbé par ses pensées et par l'observation de Honshû ; et, fatalement, il finit par rentrer dans quelqu'un. Et, pour autant qu'il ait pu en juger avant de tomber, quelqu'un d'assez large.

En temps normal, il se serait arrêté un temps, ou il aurait continué sans faire attention. Mais là, son état de santé toujours précaire combiné avec la carrure de l'obstacle ainsi que sa vitesse de déplacement aboutirent à une équation assez peu favorable pour son équilibre. Le résultat en fut sa chute pure et simple, et assez douloureuse de surcroît.

La douleur réveillée de ses multiples courbatures et autres entorses ne put empêcher ses gênes de remplir leur fonction : l'inciter à observer. Comme tout Hyûga qui se respecte, Kanjiro avait un sens de l'observation qui tenait de l'irrationnel et qui lui donnait un recul surprenant sur les choses ; et avant de se mettre à songer à sa réaction, il avait déjà commencer à détailler son obstacle.

Et il était grand. Revêtu de vêtements très proches l'uniforme traditionnel de Konoha, ce shinobi y ajoutait deux éléments personnels : un foulard bleu marine frappé du kanji du Feu, au niveau de sa ceinture, et une cigarette aux lèvres. Kanjiro reconnut immédiatement Sarutobi Asuma, un des genins de l'année précédente, qu'il avait souvent pu croiser.

Kanjiro savait pertinemment qu'il devait avoir l'air assez comique, assis dans la neige avec l'air mi-pénétré mi-blasé, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Et Asuma semblait légèrement amusé.

-_Tu devrais essayer de regarder aussi où tu vas._

Il n'y avait dans sa voix rien d'autre que l'humour et de la sympathie, mais l'ange gardien de Kanjiro ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille. Alors que Honshû se plaçait à côté de son camarade, ce dernier put voir clairement que si les deux se ressemblaient, ils n'étaient pas à égalité. En effet, Honshû l'emportait encore d'une bonne tête, et c'était toujours un sujet de compétition silencieuse entre ces deux-là, qui restèrent d'ailleurs une bonne minute dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que Kanjiro se soit relevé et déneigé en prenant tout son temps.

Ce fut évidemment ce moment que choisirent le jeune Hyûga et son alter ego pour agir en parfaite synchronisation, comme d'habitude quand Honshû et Asuma se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Un main se posa sur une épaule, une deuxième sur l'autre. Il n'y avait pas besoin de parler, c'était un rituel qui avait été répété pendant des années.

Une silhouette qui paraissait bien petite en comparaison de son camarade sortit de son ombre. Des cheveux qui étaient en bataille sans être vraiment décoiffés et un regard rouge et étrange, tantôt fuyant tantôt perçant, Yûhi Kurenai était assez difficile à cerner, et Kanjiro ne doutait pas que c'était là son intention.

Les conciliateurs s'adressèrent un léger signe de tête, les brutes se cognèrent amicalement les épaules, et les duos reprirent leur route. Il ne s'était rien passé, rien d'autre que les salutations d'usage.

Après quelques concertations, Kanjiro et Honshû décidèrent d'aller se livrer à une activité qui non seulement les détendrait, mais les réchaufferait aussi, et serait sans doute utile pour soulager un peu la douleur de Kanjiro : le bain.

La nature avait doté Konoha d'une seule et unique source d'eau chaude, située sur le plateau dont le flanc formait la falaise des Hokages et la cuvette le berceau du village. Les deux genins prirent leur temps pour y monter, discutant de choses et d'autres, s'efforçant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Une fois arrivé au sommet de la falaise, ils s'arrêtèrent pour souffler et prendre le temps de surplomber le village de leurs regards. Et de longues minutes après que leur souffle fut revenu, ils étaient toujours en admiration devant les merveilles que le monde pouvait produire.

L'architecture si particulière de Konoha, faite de toits délabrés, d'immeubles rapiécés, de constructions hétéroclites et de couleurs bariolées, un vrai patchwork urbain, était à présent recouverte d'un voile inégal de neige, comme si le blanc s'était patiemment accumulé dans les creux mais ne pouvait en atteindre certains. Kanjiro avait presque l'impression que les flocons se battaient pour les meilleures place, offrant à ses yeux aussi blancs que l'hiver ce magnifique puzzle incomplet, où il s'amusait à retrouver les endroits qu'il connaissait aussi bien d'en faut que d'en bas, magnifiquement défigurés par la neige. Le labyrinthe de Konoha s'était enrichi de l'hiver, il avait changé de visage et s'était malicieusement déguisé pour mieux égarer les regards.

Honshû se détourna le premier, il s'était toujours montré plus pragmatique, plus mûr pourrait-on dire…et Kanjiro finit par l'imiter, ne serait-ce parce qu'il savait qu'il faudrait le faire à un moment.

Et en se retournant il vit quelque chose au loin, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais après tout il ne montait pas souvent sur la falaise. Un étrange bâtiment s'élevait entre les arbres, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place dans le Pays du Feu et son océan sylvain. Pour autant que Kanjiro pouvait en juger, c'était un fortin tout droit sorti de la période féodale, d'avant la guerre et la fondation des villages cachés, assez similaire aux châteaux qu'on pouvait encore trouver dans certaines villes du pays.

Mais ces châteaux n'étaient que des reliques du passé que les touristes admiraient avec un sourire béat et ignare. Ceci était un large bâtiment perché sur une colline, et qui, pour autant que les yeux de Kanjiro pouvaient le voir, était toujours bien vivant, comme le prouvait les petites silhouettes qui s'y agitaient et les panaches de fumée qui s'en élevaient.

Comme souvent lorsqu'il se trouvait en manque de connaissances, Kanjiro fit appel au meilleur moyen qu'il connaissait pour s'instruire.

-_Eh Honshû ?_

-_Hm ?_

-_C'est quoi ce truc là-bas ?_

Honshû plissa les yeux et lui répondit rapidement.

-_Oh ça ? C'est le fortin des Gîru._

Les rouages cérébraux de Kanjiro n'avaient pas besoin de s'activer longtemps pour se souvenir que Keitaro-sensei avait mentionné ce lieu, mais le jeune Hyûga attendit avant de répondre, pour faire illusion, comme toujours.

Et Honshû tomba dans le panneau, croyant comme d'habitude que Kanjiro, en plus d'être réellement paresseux, était réellement lent à la détente.

-_Tu sais, le clan de Takeo-sensei, c'est là qu'ils se sont établis._

Là Kanjiro ne prit pas la peine de retenir son esprit.

-_Une seconde…ils sont arrivés il y a combien de temps ?_

-_Bof…deux-trois ans je suppose._

-_Et ils ont construit ça en deux-trois ans ?_

Sans avoir de diplôme en architecture, Kanjiro savait pertinemment qu'un édifice pareil ne se construisait pas en si peu de temps, à moins de tuer les ouvriers à la tâche.

-_Ben ouais._

-_Et tu l'expliques comment ça ?_

-_Ben je l'explique pas._

Kanjiro ne se contint plus aussi parfaitement, son inquiétude avait pris le dessus.

-_Y a pas mal de choses que tu ne m'expliques pas…_

-_Et ça veut dire quoi ça ?_

-_Ca veut dire que j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose._

-_Ah ouais, ben ton impression est fausse._

En temps normal Kanjiro n'aurait pas laissé le ton monter si haut, et surtout il ne se serait pas permis une telle incartade à son Ethique du Taciturne Discret. Mais c'était quelque chose qui le dérangeait vraiment…sa curiosité ne pouvait plus compter sur le soutien de Honshû, et elle s'en sentait offensée.

C'était la réaction d'un enfant égoïste et capricieux, pas d'un ninja avisé, mais Kanjiro ne parvenait pas toujours à outrepasser son âge pour honorer ses ambitions.

-_Tu serais surpris de connaître mes impressions, Honshû…_

-_A ta place j'éviterais de me croire omniscient, Kanji…_

-_Ah ouais ?_

-_Ouais_.

La discussion avait maintenant atteint un point plus que critique : ces deux dernières phrases, Kanjiro les connaissait très bien, pour les avoir déjà échangées avec Yukito. Et comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'eux deux, les paroles exprimaient bien plus que ce que le monde entendait ; entre Yukito et lui, c'était une lutte de tous les instants et de tous les indices, un combat sur tous les plans où le moindre geste pouvait être lourd de sens.

Et le sang-froid de Kanjiro choisit ce moment pour lui revenir, et pour lui indiquer que son interlocuteur n'avait pas cette voix froide et mordante mais une voix profonde et intimidante, que ce n'était pas Yukito, que ce n'était personne de comparable. L'amertume retomba dans son ventre, mais Kanjiro ne s'excusa pas, il ne dit plus rien. Il avait su s'arrêter à temps, mais son intuition lui disait, avec son acuité habituelle, qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment revenir en arrière : pour quelqu'un d'autre, cette discussion aurait pu paraître inconséquente, mais pour eux elle voulait tout dire. Un cap venait d'être franchi, un point de non-retour.

Le visage du jeune Nara reflétait la déception et l'amertume : lui aussi savait parfaitement que c'était la toute première fois que ce genre de paroles fusaient entre eux. Il avait déjà réprimandé Kanjiro hier, et maintenant la tension montait. Et la faire redescendre était pour l'instant impossible.

-_Ton impression, je l'emmerde. Fais comme tu veux, c'est pas mon problème._

Il se retourna vivement et marcha à grands pas, descendant le long de la falaise pour rejoindre le village. Il n'y avait pas de vent, et ses vêtements étaient suffisamment chauds pour l'en protéger. Mais pourtant, Kanjiro avait froid. Il savait que l'eau chaude n'y arrangerait rien, mais il se dirigea tout de même vers les bains, par désœuvrement, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

Il y arriva en traînant les pieds, et ne sentit la chaleur vaporeuse qui émanait des murs que quinze bonnes minutes après avoir franchi le seuil. Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait ni de son environnement. Il sentait qu'il entrait, qu'il ôtait lentement ses gants, son épaisse cape d'hiver, ses chaussures, sa veste de toile, son pantalon, le flacon d'encre à son cou et le fude dans ses cheveux…puis qu'il prenait une serviette, s'en ceignait les reins puis se dénudait sans pour autant retirer le voile d'un blanc cotonneux.

Puis il enleva son bandeau et laissa ses longs cheveux de jais retomber sur ses épaules.

Il sentait tout cela, mais il ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il venait de se disputer avec son meilleur ami pour la toute première fois. Qu'il venait de franchir un des nombreux caps qui l'attendaient. Il s'était toujours attendu à des épreuves sur cette longue voie vers l'âge adulte, cette sombre et austère voie du shinobi qu'il avait choisie, et aussi cette voie contraignante du clan. Mais un gouffre s'étend entre connaître l'obstacle et le franchir.

Comme un fantôme, le visage pâle et vague, il entra dans la vaste salle des bains. Il n'y avait personne à part lui, ou du moins il ne voyait personne. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs plus grand-chose d'autre, peut-être pas même lui, en dehors de l'évidence dérangeante de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Ce n'était qu'une dispute, une chose insignifiante. L'amitié est faite de telles choses, de disputes et de réconciliations, d'allers et retours. Et bien souvent ce qui ne la tue pas la rend plus fort. Mais Kanjiro n'en savait rien. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, malgré le deuil de ses parents et sa résolution, malgré les responsabilités qu'il avait placée sur ses propres épaules, il restait un enfant inexpérimenté, pas un homme mature et inflexible.

Malgré toute ses ambitions, il ne pouvait oublier qu'il avait besoin de pleurer. Il ne pouvait oublier que ses yeux versaient des larmes, non pas des pierres : malgré toute sa détermination, son cœur était tout sauf aguerri.

Lorsque son pied rejoignit son reflet effacé dans l'eau brûlante, Kanjiro sentit sa tête sortir du bain d'huile de son désarroi. Un bain, c'était toujours quelque chose d'extrême : c'était comme s'habituer à brûler vif. Il n'y avait pas vraiment mieux quand il s'agissait de se détendre ou d'oublier la douleur. Au début, Kanjiro sentit ses courbatures protester, puis il s'habitua à la chaleur de l'eau et se laissa aller contre le bord, les yeux fermés.

Cette détresse qu'il ressentait pour la première fois renvoyait à d'autres questions qu'il ne s'était pas encore posée. Il était suffisamment lucide pour comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais pu parler de cette façon à Honshû il y a un mois. Il sentait qu'il était en train de changer, et par moments il se faisait peur.

Setsuko.

Yukito.

La guerre aussi, surtout elle. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Il ne connaissait pas la guerre, il ne connaissait pas le champ de bataille, et il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Le village même n'avait jamais connu la bataille.

Mais les rêves de Kanjiro étaient liés à la guerre : s'il voulait parvenir à la tête du clan, il lui fallait prouver sa valeur, et où le faire sinon à la guerre ? Les héros ne naissent pas ailleurs. Mais le jeune Hyûga sentait bien que la guerre ne donnait pas naissance qu'à des héros, et qu'elle allait l'éprouver durement.

Il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer, d'autant plus que sa voie semblait le condamner à s'éloigner. A s'éloigner de Keitaro-sensei. A s'éloigner de Honshû. A s'éloigner de la vie paisible qu'il avait l'habitude de mener. Il avait peur de la suite, et il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. La peur ne le mènerait pas à la tête du clan.

Kanjiro plongea sa tête sous l'eau et la ressortit rapidement. Il était presque certain que sa peau était restée pâle. Il sortit du bain et s'assit en tailleur sur les pierres, les mains sur les cuisses, laissant retomber sa tête. De ses cheveux, l'eau tomba en cascade de gouttes sur ses pieds. Mais il ne les voyait pas.

Malgré tout le sens que pouvait avoir cette dispute, malgré tout le mal qu'elle représentait, Kanjiro ne pouvait nier qu'elle eût une origine. Honshû lui cachait quelque chose. C'était à présent certain. Et ça avait à voir avec le fils de Mutsumi. Mais son intuition lui disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de ça.

Cela ne le concernait pas. Après tout, si Honshû ne voulait pas lui dire, c'était ses affaires, il avait le droit de les garder pour lui. Peut-être était-ce cette habitude qu'avait le jeune Nara de sans cesse éclairer sa lanterne, mais Kanjiro se sentait perdu, en détresse, maintenant que cette habitude semblait avoir disparu. Malgré la voix de la raison qui lui martelait que c'était les affaires de Honshû et pas les siennes, Kanjiro se sentait toujours mal, un peu comme si on l'avait privé de son manteau par une nuit d'hiver. Dépouillé.

Peut-être devait-il voir cela comme une épreuve, presque une occasion de se tester lui-même et son indépendance, ainsi que sa capacité à refouler ses sentiments. Une expérience qu'il devait exploiter comme une leçon pour l'avenir. Mais cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, elle constituait en quelque sorte un autre cap.

Peut-être devait-il essayer d'en savoir plus sans l'aide de Honshû, découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire lui-même. Mais le faire aurait été se brouiller d'avantage avec le jeune Nara.

Peut-être devait-il aller s'excuser auprès de Honshû et le supplier de lui expliquer ce mystère. Mais il ne se sentait pas de le faire, il avait l'impression qu'un tel acte le ridiculiserait.

Il leva la tête sans cesser de ruminer ses pensées. Il avait l'impression que son esprit était embrouillé, qu'il avait perdu ses repères et son objectif. Un peu comme si, en chemin, il avait perdu quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Et en le perdant, il s'était un instant détourné de son chemin. Et il l'avait perdu de vue.

Son âme s'était égarée dans la brume de ses doutes. Ses yeux se perdaient dans la vapeur d'eau chaude.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire et commençait vraiment à se sentir mal. Il commençait vraiment à avoir peur de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Maintenant se précisait la douleur d'être déchiré entre son devoir et ses sentiments. Ce n'en était que le début, et ce qui s'était passé était insignifiant. Mais il le sentait. Ses yeux n'étaient pas les seuls à être précis. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Et ça lui faisait peur.

Sa concentration fut brisée par un bruit qui pouvait paraître assez incongru dans une telle situation, mais pour quiconque était originaire de Konoha et était déjà allé aux bains, c'était un bruit presque inévitable, et Kanjiro se dit qu'il devait être bien bouleversé pour ne pas s'y être attendu.

Il s'agissait bien évidemment de ce rire entre le grotesque et le dégoûtant, ce rire empreint d'une joie un peu malsaine et d'une satisfaction sincère. Un rire dont le timbre annonçait déjà la vieillesse et sa sagesse, ce qui était d'autant plus dérangeant quand on savait à quelle activité il s'associait.

Kanjiro tourna la tête, mais il savait déjà ce qu'il allait voir : une grande silhouette dans les nuages de vapeur, la taille ceinte par une serviette, le dos recouvert par une épaisse crinière blanche, accroupie, le visage collé à la palissade qui séparait les bains des hommes des bains des femmes.

Kanjiro soupira, se leva, enroula une serviette autour de sa propre taille et se rapprocha avec une nonchalance qui n'avait d'égale que sa discrétion. Puis il toussota méthodiquement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter le voyeur, qui se retourna promptement. De profonds yeux noirs, d'où descendaient deux bandes rouges, sur un visage carré encadré par deux mèches blanches, suffisamment buriné pour accuser plus que ses 35 ans.

Le jeune Hyûga soupira plus qu'il ne bâilla.

-_Jiraiya-sama…_

-_Oh, mais c'est le jeune prodige des Hyûga ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne te vois pas souvent ici._

-_Je veux bien vous croire, puisqu'à priori vous êtes ici tout le temps…_

Jiraiya eut un rire nerveux et se gratta l'arrière de la tête : trouver le Sannin n'était pas difficile, il suffisait de prendre les femmes comme point de départ, puis d'affiner les recherches vers « nues » autant de fois que nécessaire. C'était prouvé mathématiquement, et aucun contre-exemple n'était jamais venu s'opposer à cette théorie.

Kanjiro s'était souvent demandé si une personne aussi lamentable pouvait réellement être un des trois meilleurs shinobis que Konoha ait jamais engendrés.

-_Au lieu de parler de mes habitudes, peut-être pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu es venu ?_

-_Gné ?_ fit Kanjiro, en dépit du respect incommensurable qu'il fallait par accord tacite témoigner aux Sannin, respect qui ne s'imposait pas tant en présence de Jiraiya, bien plus facile d'accès que Tsunade et encore plus qu'Orochimaru.

Le colosse aux cheveux blancs était à présent assis en tailleur contre la palissade, et fit signe à Kanjiro qui se mit dans la même position, face à lui.

-_Je t'ai dit que je ne te voyais pas souvent ici. Si tu es venu si subitement, c'est que quelque chose d'inhabituel t'es arrivé._

Les yeux noirs du Sannin semblaient alors plus profonds encore que le Byakugan. Kanjiro ne se laissa pas entièrement démonter par sa perspicacité.

-_C'est vrai. Je viens de me disputer avec mon meilleur ami pour la première fois._

Ce fut au tour de Jiraiya de paraître surpris : d'ordinaire on ne révèle pas directement ses problèmes, même à quelqu'un d'aussi charismatique qu'un Sannin. Mais Kanjiro restait capable d'un grand détachement : il savait pourquoi il ne se sentait pas bien, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était comment y remédier.

Le Sannin sourit légèrement.

-_Tu es passé genin il y a combien de temps ?_

-_3 semaines._

-_Et tu as déjà commencé les missions ?_

-_Rien de sérieux._

-_Pas de champ de bataille ?_

-_Non._

La conversation était assez cocasse, les deux shinobis assis dans la même position, avec 30 bons centimètres de différence en hauteur et autant en largeur, s'échangeant de laconiques répliques, sous lesquelles perçaient des clés de compréhension que le ninja vétéran qu'était Jiraiya avait appris à maîtriser au fil de sa carrière.

Kanjiro faisait la moue, en regardant le vide, détournant le regard et pensant tout à la fois.

-_C'est grave docteur ?_

-_Ca arrive à pas mal de gens. Seulement la plupart ne s'en rendent compte qu'une fois qu'ils sont en plein combat, avec des moyens de trépas expéditifs fusant de partout. Une fois là-dedans ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps de penser._

-_J'ai eu du bol de m'en rendre compte plus tôt ?_

-_Oui et non. D'un côté comme ça tu peux t'y préparer, de l'autre tu vas avoir du temps pour te triturer les neurones avec quelque chose de pas agréable._

Il y voyait un peu plus clair, mais tout ça n'abordait pas l'essentiel.

-_Tu ne devrais pas trop t'en faire. Tu réfléchis un peu trop._

-_Gné ?_

-_Si j'ai bien saisi, tu penses que tout ça veut dire que la guerre et ta carrière vont te conduire à changer, et pas comme tu le voudrais ?_

-_Ben…_

-_Tu ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, et quand bien même, tu ne peux pas y faire grand-chose : c'est déjà très bien de t'être rendu compte de ce que tu venais de faire. A quoi ça pourrait bien te servir de te torturer pour ça ? Tous les shinobis ont dû faire face à la guerre : s'y habituer fait partie de notre lot. C'est inutile d'y songer maintenant : ce n'est que quand tu y seras que tu comprendras. C'est quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas éviter, alors autant te faire une raison. Arrête de penser à ce qui s'est passé, et n'essaie pas non plus de penser à ce qui va se passer : si tu veux devenir un bon ninja il faut aussi que tu parviennes à bien agir au bon moment._

Il y avait là quelque chose à saisir dans l'instant, et Kanjiro y parvint : les sermons de Jiraiya étaient simples à comprendre, mais il était moins facile de vraiment les intégrer. Après tout, trop penser finissait par égarer l'esprit dans des considérations complexes et superflues : pour un ninja, il était essentiel de réagir rapidement et efficacement. Et pour ça il fallait être capable de penser en termes simples sans être réducteurs.

Le jeune Hyûga venait de recevoir sa première leçon de stratégie universelle, et il comprenait à présent qu'il était dangereux de s'égarer dans ses pensées, car cela pouvait très vite mener au doute ; un shinobi pensait vite et bien, il pouvait saisir l'ensemble d'une situation et en retirer la marche à suivre immédiatement, sans se perdre en conjectures et sans manquer un seul détail des circonstances. Et ceci s'appliquait à tout, aussi bien au combat qu'à la politique, à la conversation ou aux relations humaines.

Kanjiro se sentit mieux, avec enfin un axe de conduite autre que la rigidité de son clan, une ligne qu'il sentait plus universelle. Elle l'aiderait sans doute bien plus dans sa carrière : il fallait penser en termes de priorités, pas en termes de symboles et de psychologie.

Il leva ses yeux blancs et arbora un sourire satisfait.

-_Merci Jiraiya-sama._

-_Pas de quoi_, répliqua le Sannin en souriant de même, avant de toussoter en faisant mine de se retourner. Kanjiro laissa échapper un petit rire et laissa le légendaire shinobi vaquer à ses légendaires occupations.

Ses muscles lui faisaient encore mal quand il sortit, mais il fut heureux de constater, quelques heures plus tard, que le diagnostic de Saito était positif : le lendemain, il pourrait reprendre les missions. Et il lui tardait toujours de découvrir à quoi une mission sérieuse ressemblait.

**Fin**  
de la saison 1


End file.
